Jedi Insaneness
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles that'll make you laugh. First one up is Anakin and Obiwan go sledding.
1. Jingle Jedi

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who pointed out my mistake on this story. This is the redone version and since I don't want to dissapoint all the readers who though a new part was up, I'm really going to write another one and post it within the hour!**

* * *

It was a winter day. A cold winter day and Anakin was bored. There was not much he could do today what with the enemy not showing their faces. Anakin had stepped outside for a bit of fresh air when he slipped on a random piece of metal lying amidst the snow. Landing rear ended on the rectangular piece of scrap he sped down the hill of snow and came to a stop at the bottom. He blinked several times before a grin spread across his face. 

* * *

"Are you quite sure about this Anakin?" the jedi asked nervously, his arms around Anakin's waist and his rear placed firmly on a large metal piece, which was placed precariously on the top of a snow covered,

Anakin laughed. "Don't worry master Obi-wan. Trust me."

Obi-wan did trust the youngster but he couldn't help but stare nervously at the tall steep hill's never-ending end.

"Hold on tight!" Anakin grinned and lurched foward to get the piece of metal started. Before long, Obi-wan, the master, was wide-eyed in horror as the two jedi sped down a hill at a high and dangerous speed.

Anakin clutched the sides of the long metal sheet and pulled on the sides periodically to avoid crashing into various obstacles.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan yelled in terror.

The teen merely smriked at his master before heading toward a sudden drop-off.

"ANAKIN WHAT ARE YOUR DOING?" the jedi master shouted.

The sled seemingly flew toward the wide end of land.

Anakin giggled like a little child, "Let's go over that cliff!"

Obi-wan covered his eyes in despair ready to use the force in some-way.

The metal sled carrying both jedi seemed to hover as it went off the edge of the world...and plummeted. Anakin smiled to himself as he heard a high-pitched but defiinite male scream.

"FORCE HELP US!"

* * *

Obi-wan woke up later to find himself sitting proped up against the make-shift sled, Anakin sitting in front of him.

The young jedi apprentice, now slightly guilty at causing his master to pass out mumbled as quick apology.

"Sorry master obi-wan, dunno what i was thinking..."

Anakin flinched as his master stood up, his face bowed so he couldn't see the expression on the jedi's face. Then, Anakin detected a glint of smile and watched in astonishment.

Obi-wan grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him upright and slapped him on the back.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Anakin's mouth dropped open in suprise but he smirked happily again.

A distant 'yeehaaa' could be heard and as Anakin and Obi-wan looked up, Yoda came whizzing over their heads in glee.

As the odd green creature landed with a thump in the snow and sped on downwards on another hill a , "this much fun in 1000 years have not I" could be heard.

The two jedi spent the rest of the day on a sled screaming.

* * *

**TA-DA! Something else of star wars that my friend and I thought up. This was before band class. :P**


	2. The Sith Batteries

* * *

**And yet another chapter of random craziness...CHAPTER TWO!**

**

* * *

**

The experianced Jedi known as Obi-wan Kenobi stood steadfast as the robotic General Grievous unsheathed his many lightsabers, all taken from defeated former owners.

Obi-wan's sharp eyes picked out the fact that Grievous was not holding a saber in one claw. This was undoubtly noticed by Grievous who grinned with his plated, scabbed face.

"I see you have noted of the absence of a weapon..." the General growled.

Obi -wan remained silent.

"Feast your eyes upon this Jedi!" Grievous laughed as from under another side he drew out an enormous blade that shone in all differnet hues of colors.

Obi-wan gritted his teeth and backed up slightly. The huge lightsaber was taller than Grievous himself and was pointed rather closely at Obi-wan's...

Suddenly, the blade went out and dissapeared. The two stood there for a minute until...

"Drat." Grievous growled, "These Energizer Bunny batteries don't last as long as they say..."

* * *

**More complete randomness coming your way!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Vader's Color Day

**Sorry for the wait. I haven't had a computer to type for a while because we recently got a replaced our's. Now the keyboard is so soft it's heavenly. I love it.**

**Anyway, this idea came from one of my friends in my Mandarin Life Group and a video I saw on Youtube.**

* * *

Jedi Insaneness Chapter Three, P-Day

* * *

Darth Vader kept it secret from his troops. If they ever found out, it would be the end if his career as "ruler of the galaxy". There were only a few colors that he, the Dark Lord liked. A few would include red, black, dark black, and espresso black. But there was one color. This one he had never even revealed to his ex-master Kenobi or his first and only love. This was the color that he hid under his ever spiraling abyss of armor. It was pink. Not many Sith wore any other color but a shade of black and even if they did it was normally their light saber. Vader couldn't help it. He loved pink.

It was a dark but sunny day (if that makes sense) in Vader's starship and he was in a good mood. He strode around the halls giving off a lesser aura providing his troopers lots of relief. This day, though, Vader was feeling exeptionally confident so he called all of his cronies together and stood pacing back and forth as all the men came flowing in endlessly. When the massive flood finally reduced itself to a trickle, Vader stood with his hands behind his back, facing the assmebly. The men themselves trembled in fear for the Sith Lord rarely called them into a large gathering if only to scold them and unleash his wrath.

"MEN!" Vader called, "Today..."

The men waited, fearing punishment for a deed unknown to them so far.

"Today...we shall have PINK day!" the dark Lord declared.

The troopers looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. They each silently questioned their neighbor if the famous sith lord standing up on the podium and waving his arms was actually an imposter.

"Paint the walls pink, dye my armor pink...IT'S TIME FOR CHANGE!"

* * *

Obi-wan had taken it upon himself to go on a solo mission to attempt a spying session upon the plans of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. He was on his way and had dound the landing spot of his archenemy when he saw what he thought was a huge pink blob. He dismissed it for the moment but as he passed ninja-style past it, he recognized the style instantly.

"ANAKIN?!?"

* * *

**Pathetic. That's all I can say. Not one of my best chapter. My brain is frozen by all this snow. Apologies. If you can bear it, review.

* * *

**


	4. Dark Mathematics

Like promised, here's the within-the-hour-thought-up-and-written new part!

(triumphant music sounds in the backround)

**Just a notice: a new vader and cat part will be coming on my account (kyaaaa...need to update more) **

* * *

**Chapter Four, Dark Mathematics**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way!"

"Shhh!"

Luke Skywalker put a finger to his lips and blew air through his teeth. Behind him, Princess Leia frowned grumpily and shook her foot to rid it of cobwebs.

"This is really low for Jedi..." Leia huffed, "crawling through vents as a mission..."

Lukeattempted to shrug and bumped his broad shoulders painfully against the metal of Darth Vader's star ship. 

"We just need to concentrate on infiltrating this comes later and anyway, for the count, I'm not enjoying this much either. It really is a good thing that you're so small. I barely fit in this place as it is."

Luke waited for Leia's response but heard nothing so he moved foward again. The two journeyed through the enclosed maze of steel in a stolid silence. After a while, Luke sensed the tunnel getting brighter to his left.

"Honestly, shouldn't we have got the blueprints of this place _before_ we snuck around in these degrading air conditioners?" hissed Leia.

"No time..." Luke whispered back, "...besides, we're pretty close..."

Luke stopped short in front or a metallic cage structure and gazed down through the slits.

"Luke...what's going on?"Leia tapped his foot.

"Hurry!" Luke began to move again rapidly foward, stopping every now and then to peer through any slits or openings. He explained as they crawled frantically through the tunnels.

"Vader's troopers have been called to a huge meeting. They're going to discuss some plans. We have to go find out what they're up to."

Leia winced as a metal slate ran across her thigh leaving a stinging mark and the sound of her clothes being cut. She tried hard to ignore the small trail of blood running down her leg. Hearing her gasp, Luke paused and turned.

"Hey...you alright?"

Leia shoved him with her knee and pushed him foward. "Stop acting like you're in a movie, keep moving."

Slowly, the two spys heard the sound of thundering feet and suddenly, they were in an open end of the vent system. Leia sighed deeply in relief and the two repositioned themselves over the huddled troopers below as to be more comfortable.

"So...what are we here for again?" Leia whispered to Luke.

Below them, Vader's voice resounded. "Today is an important day men!"

"We're here to spy and steal their plans." he replied.

"After that?" Leia pressed,

"We run." Luke nodded.

"But how? We'll have to go through those troopers to get it." Leia pointed over the shiny white helmets to the paper Vader was currently unrolling.

"Don't worry, they're stupid." Luke laughed silently.

"Today," Vader called out, "today is pi day!"

Luke turned his head to meet Leia's gaze. "Pie?"

"In my hand, I hold a document bearing one million digits of pi. Whoever can recite the most digits receives a reward."

Various offers wer given at this point:

"3.14!"

"3.14159! Ha beat that!"

"3.14159265358979323846264!"

"709"

"That's my room number idiot!"

"Cherry...apple...pumpkin..."

Then one voice was heard...

**(At this point the author reccomends you pick up your mouse and quickly skip past all this space-waste)**

"3 point 1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209 7494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651 3282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102 7019385211055596446229489549303819644288109756659334461 2847564823378678316527120190914564856692346034861045432 6648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920 9628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841 4695194151160943305727036575959195309218611738193261179 3105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011 9491298336733624406566430860213949463952247371907021798 6094370277053921717629317675238467481846766940513200056 8127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901 2249534301465495853710507922796892589235420199561121290 2196086403441815981362977477130996051870721134999999837 2978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522 3082533446850352619311881710100031378387528865875332083 8142061717766914730359825349042875546873115956286388235 3787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909 2164201989380952572010654858632788659361533818279682303 0195203530185296899577362259941389124972177528347913151 5574857242454150695950829533116861727855889075098381754 6374649393192550604009277016711390098488240128583616035 6370766010471018194295559619894676783744944825537977472 6847104047534646208046684259069491293313677028989152104 7521620569660240580381501935112533824300355876402474964 7326391419927260426992279678235478163600934172164121992 4586315030286182974555706749838505494588586926995690927 2107975093029553211653449872027559602364806654991198818 3479775356636980742654252786255181841757467289097777279 3800081647060016145249192173217214772350141441973568548 1613611573525521334757418494684385233239073941433345477 6241686251898356948556209921922218427255025425688767179 0494601653466804988627232791786085784383827967976681454 1009538837863609506800642251252051173929848960841284886 2694560424196528502221066118630674427862203919494504712 3713786960956364371917287467764657573962413890865832645 9958133904780275900994657640789512694683983525957098258 2262052248940772671947826848260147699090264013639443745 5305068203496252451749399651431429809190659250937221696 4615157098583874105978859597729754989301617539284681382 6868386894277415599185592524595395943104997252468084598 7273644695848653836736222626099124608051243884390451244 1365497627807977156914359977001296160894416948685558484 0635342207222582848864815845602850601684273945226746767 8895252138522549954666727823986456596116354886230577456 4980355936345681743241125150760694794510965960940252288 7971089314566913686722874894056010150330861792868092087 4760917824938589009714909675985261365549781893129784821 6829989487226588048575640142704775551323796414515237462 3436454285844479526586782105114135473573952311342716610 2135969536231442952484937187110145765403590279934403742 0073105785390621983874478084784896833214457138687519435 0643021845319104848100537061468067491927819119793995206 1419663428754440643745123718192179998391015919561814675 1426912397489409071864942319615679452080951465502252316 0388193014209376213785595663893778708303906979207734672 2182562599661501421503068038447734549202605414665925201 4974428507325186660021324340881907104863317346496514539 0579626856100550810665879699816357473638405257145910289 7064140110971206280439039759515677157700420337869936007 2305587631763594218731251471205329281918261861258673215 7919841484882916447060957527069572209175671167229109816 9091528017350671274858322287183520935396572512108357915 1369882091444210067510334671103141267111369908658516398 3150197016515116851714376576183515565088490998985998238 7345528331635507647918535893226185489632132933089857064 2046752590709154814165498594616371802709819943099244889 5757128289059232332609729971208443357326548938239119325 9746366730583604142813883032038249037589852437441702913 2765618093773444030707469211201913020330380197621101100 4492932151608424448596376698389522868478312355265821314 4957685726243344189303968642624341077322697802807318915 4411010446823252716201052652272111660396665573092547110 5578537634668206531098965269186205647693125705863566201 8558100729360659876486117910453348850346113657686753249 4416680396265797877185560845529654126654085306143444318 5867697514566140680070023787765913440171274947042056223 0538994561314071127000407854733269939081454664645880797 2708266830634328587856983052358089330657574067954571637 7525420211495576158140025012622859413021647155097925923 0990796547376125517656751357517829666454779174501129961 4890304639947132962107340437518957359614589019389713111 7904297828564750320319869151402870808599048010941214722 1317947647772622414254854540332157185306142288137585043 0633217518297986622371721591607716692547487389866549494 5011465406284336639379003976926567214638530673609657120 9180763832716641627488880078692560290228472104031721186 0820419000422966171196377921337575114959501566049631862 9472654736425230817703675159067350235072835405670403867 4351362222477158915049530984448933309634087807693259939 7805419341447377441842631298608099888687413260472156951 6239658645730216315981931951673538129741677294786724229 2465436680098067692823828068996400482435403701416314965 8979409243237896907069779422362508221688957383798623001 5937764716512289357860158816175578297352334460428151262 7203734314653197777416031990665541876397929334419521541 3418994854447345673831624993419131814809277771038638773 4317720754565453220777092120190516609628049092636019759 8828161332316663652861932668633606273567630354477628035 0450777235547105859548702790814356240145171806246436267 9456127531813407833033625423278394497538243720583531147 7119926063813346776879695970309833913077109870408591337 4641442822772634659470474587847787201927715280731767907 7071572134447306057007334924369311383504931631284042512 1925651798069411352801314701304781643788518529092854520 1165839341965621349143415956258658655705526904965209858 0338507224264829397285847831630577775606888764462482468 5792603953527734803048029005876075825104747091643961362 6760449256274204208320856611906254543372131535958450687 7246029016187667952406163425225771954291629919306455377 9914037340432875262888963995879475729174642635745525407 9091451357111369410911939325191076020825202618798531887 7058429725916778131496990090192116971737278476847268608 4900337702424291651300500516832336435038951702989392233 4517220138128069650117844087451960121228599371623130171 1444846409038906449544400619869075485160263275052983491 8740786680881833851022833450850486082503930213321971551 8430635455007668282949304137765527939751754613953984683 3936383047461199665385815384205685338621867252334028308 7112328278921250771262946322956398989893582116745627010 2183564622013496715188190973038119800497340723961036854 0664319395097901906996395524530054505806855019567302292 1913933918568034490398205955100226353536192041994745538 5938102343955449597783779023742161727111723643435439478 2218185286240851400666044332588856986705431547069657474 5855033232334210730154594051655379068662733379958511562 5784322988273723198987571415957811196358330059408730681 2160287649628674460477464915995054973742562690104903778 1986835938146574126804925648798556145372347867330390468 8383436346553794986419270563872931748723320837601123029 9113679386270894387993620162951541337142489283072201269 0147546684765357616477379467520049075715552781965362132 3926406160136358155907422020203187277605277219005561484 2555187925303435139844253223415762336106425063904975008 6562710953591946589751413103482276930624743536325691607 8154781811528436679570611086153315044521274739245449454 2368288606134084148637767009612071512491404302725386076 4823634143346235189757664521641376796903149501910857598 4423919862916421939949072362346468441173940326591840443 7805133389452574239950829659122850855582157250310712570 1266830240292952522011872676756220415420516184163484756 5169998116141010029960783869092916030288400269104140792 8862150784245167090870006992821206604183718065355672525 3256753286129104248776182582976515795984703562226293486 0034158722980534989650226291748788202734209222245339856 2647669149055628425039127577102840279980663658254889264 8802545661017296702664076559042909945681506526530537182 9412703369313785178609040708667114965583434347693385781 7113864558736781230145876871266034891390956200993936103 1029161615288138437909904231747336394804575931493140529 7634757481193567091101377517210080315590248530906692037 6719220332290943346768514221447737939375170344366199104 0337511173547191855046449026365512816228824462575916333 0391072253837421821408835086573917715096828874782656995 9957449066175834413752239709683408005355984917541738188 3999446974867626551658276584835884531427756879002909517 0283529716344562129640435231176006651012412006597558512 7617858382920419748442360800719304576189323492292796501 9875187212726750798125547095890455635792122103334669749 9235630254947802490114195212382815309114079073860251522 7429958180724716259166854513331239480494707911915326734 3028244186041426363954800044800267049624820179289647669 7583183271314251702969234889627668440323260927524960357 9964692565049368183609003238092934595889706953653494060 3402166544375589004563288225054525564056448246515187547 1196218443965825337543885690941130315095261793780029741 2076651479394259029896959469955657612186561967337862362 5612521632086286922210327488921865436480229678070576561 5144632046927906821207388377814233562823608963208068222 4680122482611771858963814091839036736722208883215137556 0037279839400415297002878307667094447456013455641725437 0906979396122571429894671543578468788614445812314593571 9849225284716050492212424701412147805734551050080190869 9603302763478708108175450119307141223390866393833952942 5786905076431006383519834389341596131854347546495569781 0382930971646514384070070736041123735998434522516105070 2705623526601276484830840761183013052793205427462865403 6036745328651057065874882256981579367897669742205750596 8344086973502014102067235850200724522563265134105592401 9027421624843914035998953539459094407046912091409387001 2645600162374288021092764579310657922955249887275846101 2648369998922569596881592056001016552563756785667227966 1988578279484885583439751874454551296563443480396642055 7982936804352202770984294232533022576341807039476994159 7915945300697521482933665556615678736400536665641654732 1704390352132954352916941459904160875320186837937023488 8689479151071637852902345292440773659495630510074210871 4261349745956151384987137570471017879573104229690666702 1449863746459528082436944578977233004876476524133907592 0434019634039114732023380715095222010682563427471646024 3354400515212669324934196739770415956837535551667302739 0074972973635496453328886984406119649616277344951827369 5588220757355176651589855190986665393549481068873206859 9075407923424023009259007017319603622547564789406475483 4664776041146323390565134330684495397907090302346046147 0961696886885014083470405460742958699138296682468185710 3188790652870366508324319744047718556789348230894310682 8702722809736248093996270607472645539925399442808113736 9433887294063079261595995462624629707062594845569034711 9729964090894180595343932512362355081349490043642785271 3831591256898929519642728757394691427253436694153236100 4537304881985517065941217352462589548730167600298865925 7866285612496655235338294287854253404830833070165372285 6355915253478445981831341129001999205981352205117336585 6407826484942764411376393866924803118364453698589175442 6473998822846218449008777697763127957226726555625962825 4276531830013407092233436577916012809317940171859859993 3849235495640057099558561134980252499066984233017350358 0440811685526531170995708994273287092584878944364600504 1089226691783525870785951298344172953519537885534573742 6085902908176515578039059464087350612322611200937310804 8548526357228257682034160504846627750450031262008007998 0492548534694146977516493270950493463938243222718851597 4054702148289711177792376122578873477188196825462981268 6858170507402725502633290449762778944236216741191862694 3965067151577958675648239939176042601763387045499017614 3641204692182370764887834196896861181558158736062938603 8101712158552726683008238340465647588040513808016336388 7421637140643549556186896411228214075330265510042410489 6783528588290243670904887118190909494533144218287661810 3100735477054981596807720094746961343609286148494178501 7180779306810854690009445899527942439813921350558642219 6483491512639012803832001097738680662877923971801461343 2445726400973742570073592100315415089367930081699805365 2027600727749674584002836240534603726341655425902760183 4840306811381855105979705664007509426087885735796037324 5141467867036880988060971642584975951380693094494015154 2222194329130217391253835591503100333032511174915696917 4502714943315155885403922164097229101129035521815762823 2831823425483261119128009282525619020526301639114772473 3148573910777587442538761174657867116941477642144111126 3583553871361011023267987756410246824032264834641766369 8066378576813492045302240819727856471983963087815432211 6691224641591177673225326433568614618654522268126887268 4459684424161078540167681420808850280054143613146230821 0259417375623899420757136275167457318918945628352570441 3354375857534269869947254703165661399199968262824727064 1336222178923903176085428943733935618891651250424404008 9527198378738648058472689546243882343751788520143956005 7104811949884239060613695734231559079670346149143447886 3604103182350736502778590897578272731305048893989009923 9135033732508559826558670892426124294736701939077271307 0686917092646254842324074855036608013604668951184009366 8609546325002145852930950000907151058236267293264537382 1049387249966993394246855164832611341461106802674466373 3437534076429402668297386522093570162638464852851490362 9320199199688285171839536691345222444708045923966028171 5655156566611135982311225062890585491450971575539002439 3153519090210711945730024388017661503527086260253788179 7519478061013715004489917210022201335013106016391541589 5780371177927752259787428919179155224171895853616805947 4123419339842021874564925644346239253195313510331147639 4911995072858430658361935369329699289837914941939406085 7248639688369032655643642166442576079147108699843157337 4964883529276932822076294728238153740996154559879825989 1093717126218283025848112389011968221429457667580718653 8065064870261338928229949725745303328389638184394477077 9402284359883410035838542389735424395647555684095224844 5541392394100016207693636846776413017819659379971557468 5419463348937484391297423914336593604100352343777065888 6778113949861647874714079326385873862473288964564359877 4667638479466504074111825658378878454858148962961273998 4134427260860618724554523606431537101127468097787044640 9475828034876975894832824123929296058294861919667091895 8089833201210318430340128495116203534280144127617285830 2435598300320420245120728725355811958401491809692533950 7577840006746552603144616705082768277222353419110263416 3157147406123850425845988419907611287258059113935689601 4316682831763235673254170734208173322304629879928049085 1409479036887868789493054695570307261900950207643349335 9106024545086453628935456862958531315337183868265617862 2736371697577418302398600659148161640494496501173213138 9574706208847480236537103115089842799275442685327797431 1395143574172219759799359685252285745263796289612691572 3579866205734083757668738842664059909935050008133754324 5463596750484423528487470144354541957625847356421619813 4073468541117668831186544893776979566517279662326714810 3386439137518659467300244345005449953997423723287124948 3470604406347160632583064982979551010954183623503030945 3097335834462839476304775645015008507578949548931393944 8992161255255977014368589435858775263796255970816776438 0012543650237141278346792610199558522471722017772370041 7808419423948725406801556035998390548985723546745642390 5858502167190313952629445543913166313453089390620467843 8778505423939052473136201294769187497519101147231528932 6772533918146607300089027768963114810902209724520759167 2970078505807171863810549679731001678708506942070922329 0807038326345345203802786099055690013413718236837099194 9516489600755049341267876436746384902063964019766685592 3356546391383631857456981471962108410809618846054560390 3845534372914144651347494078488442377217515433426030669 8831768331001133108690421939031080143784334151370924353 0136776310849135161564226984750743032971674696406665315 2703532546711266752246055119958183196376370761799191920 3579582007595605302346267757943936307463056901080114942 7141009391369138107258137813578940055995001835425118417 2136055727522103526803735726527922417373605751127887218 1908449006178013889710770822931002797665935838758909395 6881485602632243937265624727760378908144588378550197028 4377936240782505270487581647032458129087839523245323789 6029841669225489649715606981192186584926770403956481278 1021799132174163058105545988013004845629976511212415363 7451500563507012781592671424134210330156616535602473380 7843028655257222753049998837015348793008062601809623815 1613669033411113865385109193673938352293458883225508870 6450753947395204396807906708680644509698654880168287434 3786126453815834280753061845485903798217994599681154419 7425363443996029025100158882721647450068207041937615845 4712318346007262933955054823955713725684023226821301247 6794522644820910235647752723082081063518899152692889108 4555711266039650343978962782500161101532351605196559042 1184494990778999200732947690586857787872098290135295661 3978884860509786085957017731298155314951681467176959760 9942100361835591387778176984587581044662839988060061622 9848616935337386578773598336161338413385368421197893890 0185295691967804554482858483701170967212535338758621582 3101331038776682721157269495181795897546939926421979155 2338576623167627547570354699414892904130186386119439196 2838870543677743224276809132365449485366768000001065262 4854730558615989991401707698385483188750142938908995068 5453076511680333732226517566220752695179144225280816517 1667766727930354851542040238174608923283917032754257508 6765511785939500279338959205766827896776445318404041855 4010435134838953120132637836928358082719378312654961745 9970567450718332065034556644034490453627560011250184335 6073612227659492783937064784264567633881880756561216896 0504161139039063960162022153684941092605387688714837989 5599991120991646464411918568277004574243434021672276445 5893301277815868695250694993646101756850601671453543158 1480105458860564550133203758645485840324029871709348091 0556211671546848477803944756979804263180991756422809873 9987669732376957370158080682290459921236616890259627304 3067931653114940176473769387351409336183321614280214976 3399189835484875625298752423873077559555955465196394401 8218409984124898262367377146722606163364329640633572810 7078875816404381485018841143188598827694490119321296827 1588841338694346828590066640806314077757725705630729400 4929403024204984165654797367054855804458657202276378404 6682337985282710578431975354179501134727362577408021347 6826045022851579795797647467022840999561601569108903845 8245026792659420555039587922981852648007068376504183656 2094555434613513415257006597488191634135955671964965403 2187271602648593049039787489589066127250794828276938953 5217536218507962977851461884327192232238101587444505286 6523802253284389137527384589238442253547265309817157844 7834215822327020690287232330053862163479885094695472004 7952311201504329322662827276321779088400878614802214753 7657810581970222630971749507212724847947816957296142365 8595782090830733233560348465318730293026659645013718375 4288975579714499246540386817992138934692447419850973346 2679332107268687076806263991936196504409954216762784091 4669856925715074315740793805323925239477557441591845821 5625181921552337096074833292349210345146264374498055961 0330799414534778457469999212859999939961228161521931488 8769388022281083001986016549416542616968586788372609587 7456761825072759929508931805218729246108676399589161458 5505839727420980909781729323930106766386824040111304024 7007350857828724627134946368531815469690466968693925472 5194139929146524238577625500474852954768147954670070503 4799958886769501612497228204030399546327883069597624936 1510102436555352230690612949388599015734661023712235478 9112925476961760050479749280607212680392269110277722610 2544149221576504508120677173571202718024296810620377657 8837166909109418074487814049075517820385653909910477594 1413215432844062503018027571696508209642734841469572639 7884256008453121406593580904127113592004197598513625479 6160632288736181367373244506079244117639975974619383584 5749159880976674470930065463424234606342374746660804317 0126005205592849369594143408146852981505394717890045183 5755154125223590590687264878635752541911288877371766374 8602766063496035367947026923229718683277173932361920077 7452212624751869833495151019864269887847171939664976907 0825217423365662725928440620430214113719922785269984698 8477023238238400556555178890876613601304770984386116870 5231055314916251728373272867600724817298763756981633541 5074608838663640693470437206688651275688266149730788657 0156850169186474885416791545965072342877306998537139043 0026653078398776385032381821553559732353068604301067576 0838908627049841888595138091030423595782495143988590113 1858358406674723702971497850841458530857813391562707603 5639076394731145549583226694570249413983163433237897595 5680856836297253867913275055542524491943589128405045226 9538121791319145135009938463117740179715122837854601160 3595540286440590249646693070776905548102885020808580087 8115773817191741776017330738554758006056014337743299012 7286772530431825197579167929699650414607066457125888346 9797964293162296552016879730003564630457930884032748077 1811555330909887025505207680463034608658165394876951960 0440848206596737947316808641564565053004988161649057883 1154345485052660069823093157776500378070466126470602145 7505793270962047825615247145918965223608396645624105195 5105223572397395128818164059785914279148165426328920042 8160913693777372229998332708208296995573772737566761552 7113922588055201898876201141680054687365580633471603734 2917039079863965229613128017826797172898229360702880690 8776866059325274637840539769184808204102194471971386925 6084162451123980620113184541244782050110798760717155683 1540788654390412108730324020106853419472304766667217498 6986854707678120512473679247919315085644477537985379973 2234456122785843296846647513336573692387201464723679427 8700425032555899268843495928761240075587569464137056251 4001179713316620715371543600687647731867558714878398908 1074295309410605969443158477539700943988394914432353668 5392099468796450665339857388878661476294434140104988899 3160051207678103588611660202961193639682134960750111649 8327856353161451684576956871090029997698412632665023477 1672865737857908574664607722834154031144152941880478254 3876177079043000156698677679576090996693607559496515273 6349811896413043311662774712338817406037317439705406703 1096767657486953587896700319258662594105105335843846560 2339179674926784476370847497833365557900738419147319886 2713525954625181604342253729962863267496824058060296421 1463864368642247248872834341704415734824818333016405669 5966886676956349141632842641497453334999948000266998758 8815935073578151958899005395120853510357261373640343675 3471410483601754648830040784641674521673719048310967671 1344349481926268111073994825060739495073503169019731852 1195526356325843390998224986240670310768318446607291248 7475403161796994113973877658998685541703188477886759290 2607004321266617919223520938227878880988633599116081923 5355570464634911320859189796132791319756490976000139962 3444553501434642686046449586247690943470482932941404111 4654092398834443515913320107739441118407410768498106634 7241048239358274019449356651610884631256785297769734684 3030614624180358529331597345830384554103370109167677637 4276210213701354854450926307190114731848574923318167207 2137279355679528443925481560913728128406333039373562420 0160456645574145881660521666087387480472433912129558777 6390696903707882852775389405246075849623157436917113176 1347838827194168606625721036851321566478001476752310393 5786068961112599602818393095487090590738613519145918195 1029732787557104972901148717189718004696169777001791391 9613791417162707018958469214343696762927459109940060084 9835684252019155937037010110497473394938778859894174330 3178534870760322198297057975119144051099423588303454635 3492349826883624043327267415540301619505680654180939409 9820206099941402168909007082133072308966211977553066591 88141191577836272927461561857103721724710095214236964830864102592887457999322374955191221951903424452307535133 8068568073544649951272031744871954039761073080602699062 5807602029273145525207807991418429063884437349968145827 3372072663917670201183004648190002413083508846584152148 9912761065137415394356572113903285749187690944137020905 1703148777346165287984823533829726013611098451484182380 8120540996125274580881099486972216128524897425555516076 3716750548961730168096138038119143611439921063800508321 4098760459930932485102516829446726066613815174571255975 4953580239983146982203613380828499356705575524712902745 3977621404931820146580080215665360677655087838043041343 1059180460680083459113664083488740800574127258670479225 8319127415739080914383138456424150940849133918096840251 1639919368532255573389669537490266209232613188558915808 3245557194845387562878612885900410600607374650140262782 4027346962528217174941582331749239683530136178653673760 6421667781377399510065895288774276626368418306801908046 0984980946976366733566228291513235278880615776827815958 8669180238940333076441912403412022316368577860357276941 5417788264352381319050280870185750470463129333537572853 8660588890458311145077394293520199432197117164223500564 4042979892081594307167019857469273848653833436145794634 1759225738985880016980147574205429958012429581054565108 3104629728293758416116253256251657249807849209989799062 0035936509934721582965174135798491047111660791587436986 5412223483418877229294463351786538567319625598520260729 4767407261676714557364981210567771689348491766077170527 7187601199908144113058645577910525684304811440261938402 3224709392498029335507318458903553971330884461741079591 6251171486487446861124760542867343670904667846867027409 1881014249711149657817724279347070216688295610877794405 0484375284433751088282647719785400065097040330218625561 4733211777117441335028160884035178145254196432030957601 8694649088681545285621346988355444560249556668436602922 1951248309106053772019802183101032704178386654471812603 9719068846237085751808003532704718565949947612424811099 9288679158969049563947624608424065930948621507690314987 0206735338483495508363660178487710608098042692471324100 0946401437360326564518456679245666955100150229833079849 6079949882497061723674493612262229617908143114146609412 3415935930958540791390872083227335495720807571651718765 9944985693795623875551617575438091780528029464200447215 3962807463602113294255916002570735628126387331060058910 6524570802447493754318414940148211999627645310680066311 8382376163966318093144467129861552759820145141027560068 9297502463040173514891945763607893528555053173314164570 5049964438909363084387448478396168405184527328840323452 0247056851646571647713932377551729479512613239822960239 4548579754586517458787713318138752959809412174227300352 2965080891777050682592488223221549380483714547816472139 7682096332050830564792048208592047549985732038887639160 1995240918938945576768749730856955958010659526503036266 1597506622250840674288982659075106375635699682115109496 6974458054728869363102036782325018232370845979011154847 2087618212477813266330412076216587312970811230758159821 2486398072124078688781145016558251361789030708608701989 7588980745664395515741536319319198107057533663373803827 2152798849350397480015890519420879711308051233933221903 4662499171691509485414018710603546037946433790058909577 2118080446574396280618671786101715674096766208029576657 7051291209907944304632892947306159510430902221439371849 5606340561893425130572682914657832933405246350289291754 7087256484260034962961165413823007731332729830500160256 7240141851520418907011542885799208121984493156999059182 0118197335001261877280368124819958770702075324063612593 1343859554254778196114293516356122349666152261473539967 4051584998603552953329245752388810136202347624669055816 4389678630976273655047243486430712184943734853006063876 4456627218666170123812771562137974614986132874411771455 2444708997144522885662942440230184791205478498574521634 6964489738920624019435183100882834802492490854030778638 7516591130287395878709810077271827187452901397283661484 2142871705531796543076504534324600536361472618180969976 9334862640774351999286863238350887566835950972655748154 3194019557685043724800102041374983187225967738715495839 9718444907279141965845930083942637020875635398216962055 3248032122674989114026785285996734052420310917978999057 1882194939132075343170798002373659098537552023891164346 7185582906853711897952626234492483392496342449714656846 5912489185566295893299090352392333336474352037077010108 4388003290759834217018554228386161721041760301164591878 0539367447472059985023582891833692922337323999480437108 4196594731626548257480994825099918330069765693671596893 6449334886474421350084070066088359723503953234017958255 7036016936990988671132109798897070517280755855191269930 6730992507040702455685077867906947661262980822516331363 9952117098452809263037592242674257559989289278370474445 2189363203489415521044597261883800300677617931381399162 0580627016510244588692476492468919246121253102757313908 4047000714356136231699237169484813255420091453041037135 4532966206392105479824392125172540132314902740585892063 2175894943454890684639931375709103463327141531622328055 2297297953801880162859073572955416278867649827418616421 8789885741071649069191851162815285486794173638906653885 7642291583425006736124538491606741373401735727799563410 4332688356950781493137800736235418007061918026732855119 1942676091221035987469241172837493126163395001239599240 5084543756985079570462226646190001035004901830341535458 4283376437811198855631877779253720116671853954183598443 8305203762819440761594106820716970302285152250573126093 0468984234331527321313612165828080752126315477306044237 7475350595228717440266638914881717308643611138906942027 9088143119448799417154042103412190847094080254023932942 9454938786402305129271190975135360009219711054120966831 1151632870542302847007312065803262641711616595761327235 1566662536672718998534199895236884830999302757419916463 8414270779887088742292770538912271724863220288984251252 8721782603050099451082478357290569198855546788607946280 5371227042466543192145281760741482403827835829719301017 8883456741678113989547504483393146896307633966572267270 4339321674542182455706252479721997866854279897799233957 9057581890622525473582205236424850783407110144980478726 6919901864388229323053823185597328697809222535295910173 4140733488476100556401824239219269506208318381454698392 3664613639891012102177095976704908305081854704194664371 3122996923588953849301363565761861060622287055994233716 3102127845744646398973818856674626087948201864748767272 7222062676465338099801966883680994159075776852639865146 2533363124505364026105696055131838131742611844201890888 5319635698696279503673842431301133175330532980201668881 7481342988681585577810343231753064784983210629718425184 3855344276201282345707169885305183261796411785796088881 5032960229070561447622091509473903594664691623539680920 1394578175891088931992112260073928149169481615273842736 2642980982340632002440244958944561291670495082358124873 9179964864113348032475777521970893277226234948601504665 2681439877051615317026696929704928316285504212898146706 1953319702695072143782304768752802873541261663917082459 2517001071418085480063692325946201900227808740985977192 1805158532147392653251559035410209284665925299914353791 8253145452905984158176370589279069098969111643811878094 3537152133226144362531449012745477269573939348154691631 1624928873574718824071503995009446731954316193855485207 6657388251396391635767231510055560372633948672082078086 5373494244011579966750736071115935133195919712094896471 7553024531364770942094635696982226673775209945168450643 6238242118535348879893956731878066061078854400055082765 7030558744854180577889171920788142335113866292966717964 3468760077047999537883387870348718021842437342112273940 2557176908196030920182401884270570460926225641783752652 6335832424066125331152942345796556950250681001831090041 1245379015332966156970522379210325706937051090830789479 9990049993953221536227484766036136776979785673865846709 3667958858378879562594646489137665219958828693380183601 1932368578558558195556042156250883650203322024513762158 2046181067051953306530606065010548871672453779428313388 7163139559690583208341689847606560711834713621812324622 7258841990286142087284956879639325464285343075301105285 7138296437099903569488852851904029560473461311382638788 9755178856042499874831638280404684861893818959054203988 9872650697620201995548412650005394428203930127481638158 5303964399254702016727593285743666616441109625663373054 0921951967514832873480895747777527834422109107311135182 8046036347198185655572957144747682552857863349342858423 1187494400032296906977583159038580393535213588600796003 4209754739229673331064939560181223781285458431760556173 3861126734780745850676063048229409653041118306671081893 0311088717281675195796753471885372293096161432040063813 2246584111115775835858113501856904781536893813771847281 4751998350504781297718599084707621974605887423256995828 8925350419379582606162118423687685114183160683158679946 0165205774052942305360178031335726326705479033840125730 5912339601880137825421927094767337191987287385248057421 2489211834708766296672072723256505651293331260595057777 2754247124164831283298207236175057467387012820957554430 5968395555686861188397135522084452852640081252027665557 6774959696266126045652456840861392382657685833846984997 7872670655519185446869846947849573462260629421962455708 5371272776523098955450193037732166649182578154677292005 2126671434632096378918523232150189761260343736840671941 9303774688099929687758244104787812326625318184596045385 3543839114496775312864260925211537673258866722604042523 4910870269580996475958057946639734190640100363619040420 3311357933654242630356145700901124480089002080147805660 3710154122328891465722393145076071670643556827437743965 7890679726874384730763464516775621030986040927170909512 8086309029738504452718289274968921210667008164858339553 7735919136950153162018908887484210798706899114804669270 6509407620465027725286507289053285485614331608126930056 9378541786109696920253886503457718317668688592368148847 5276498468821949739729707737187188400414323127636504814 5311228509900207424092558592529261030210673681543470152 5234878635164397623586041919412969769040526483234700991 1154242601273438022089331096686367898694977994001260164 2276092608234930411806438291383473546797253992623387915 8299848645927173405922562074910530853153718291168163721 9395188700957788181586850464507699343940987433514431626 3303172477474868979182092394808331439708406730840795893 5810896656477585990556376952523265361442478023082681183 1037735887089240613031336477371011628214614661679404090 5186152603600925219472188909181073358719641421444786548 9952858234394705007983038853886083103571930600277119455 8021911942899922722353458707566246926177663178855144350 2182870266856106650035310502163182060176092179846849368 6316129372795187307897263735371715025637873357977180818 4878458866504335824377004147710414934927438457587107159 7315594394264125702709651251081155482479394035976811881 1728247215825010949609662539339538092219559191818855267 8062149923172763163218339896938075616855911752998450132 0671293924041445938623988093812404521914848316462101473 8918251010909677386906640415897361047643650006807710565 6718486281496371118832192445663945814491486165500495676 9826903089111856879869294705135248160917432430153836847 0729289898284602223730145265567989862776796809146979837 8268764311598832109043715611299766521539635464420869197 5673700057387649784376862876817924974694384274652563163 2300555130417422734164645512781278457777245752038654375 4282825671412885834544435132562054464241011037955464190 5811686230596447695870540721419852121067343324107567675 7581845699069304604752277016700568454396923404171108988 8993416350585157887353430815520811772071880379104046983 0695786854739376564336319797868036718730796939242363214 4845035477631567025539006542311792015346497792906624150 8328858395290542637687668968805033317227800185885069736 2324038947004718976193473443084374437599250341788079722 3585913424581314404984770173236169471976571535319775499 7162785663119046912609182591249890367654176979903623755 2865263757337635269693443544004730671988689019681474287 6779086697968852250163694985673021752313252926537589641 5171479559538784278499866456302878831962099830494519874 3963690706827626574858104391122326187940599415540632701 3198989570376110532360629867480377915376751158304320849 8720920280929752649812569163425000522908872646925284666 1046653921714820801305022980526378364269597337070539227 8915351056888393811324975707133102950443034671598944878 6847116438328050692507766274500122003526203709466023414 6489983902525888301486781621967751945831677187627572005 0543979441245990077115205154619930509838698254284640725 5540927403132571632640792934183342147090412542533523248 0219322770753555467958716383587501815933871742360615511 7101312352563348582036514614187004920570437201826173319 4715700867578539336078622739558185797587258744102542077 1054753612940474601000940954449596628814869159038990718 6598056361713769222729076419775517772010427649694961105 6220592502420217704269622154958726453989227697660310524 9808557594716310758701332088614632664125911486338812202 8444069416948826152957762532501987035987067438046982194 2056381255833436421949232275937221289056420943082352544 0841108645453694049692714940033197828613181861888111184 0825786592875742638445005994422956858646048103301538891 1499486935436030221810943466764000022362550573631294626 2960961987605642599639461386923308371962659547392346241 3459779574852464783798079569319865081597767535055391899 1151335252298736112779182748542008689539658359421963331 5028695611920122988898870060799927954111882690230789131 0760361763477948943203210277335941690865007193280401716 3840644987871753756781185321328408216571107549528294974 9362146082155832056872321855740651610962748743750980922 3021160998263303391546949464449100451528092508974507489 6760324090768983652940657920198315265410658136823791984 0906457124689484702093577611931399802468134052003947819 4986620262400890215016616381353838151503773502296607462 7952910384068685569070157516624192987244482719429331004 8548244545807188976330032325258215812803274679620028147 6243182862217105435289834820827345168018613171959332471 1074662228508710666117703465352839577625997744672185715 8161264111432717943478859908928084866949141390977167369 0027775850268664654056595039486784111079011610400857274 4562938425494167594605487117235946429105850909950214958 7931121961359083158826206823321561530868337308381732793 2819698387508708348388046388478441884003184712697454370 9373298362402875197920802321878744882872843727378017827 0080587824107493575148899789117397461293203510814327032 5140903048746226294234432757126008664250833318768865075 6429271605525289544921537651751492196367181049435317858 3834538652556566406572513635750643532365089367904317025 9787817719031486796384082881020946149007971513771709906 1954969640070867667102330048672631475510537231757114322 3174114116806228642063889062101923552235467116621374996 9326932173704310598722503945657492461697826097025335947 5020913836673772894438696400028110344026084712899000746 8077648440887113413525033678773167977093727786821661178 6534423173226463784769787514433209534000165069213054647 6890985050203015044880834261845208730530973189492916425 3229336124315143065782640702838984098416029503092418971 2097160164926561341343342229882790992178604267981245728 5345801338260995877178113102167340256562744007296834066 1984806766158050216918337236803990279316064204368120799 0031626444914619021945822969099212278855394878353830564 6864881655562294315673128274390826450611628942803501661 3366978240517701552196265227254558507386405852998303791 8035043287670380925216790757120406123759632768567484507 9151147313440001832570344920909712435809447900462494313 4550289006806487042935340374360326258205357901183956490 8935434510134296961754524957396062149028872893279252069 6535386396443225388327522499605986974759882329916263545 9733244451637553343774929289905811757863555556269374269 1094711700216541171821975051983178713710605106379555858 8905568852887989084750915764639074693619881507814685262 1332524738376511929901561091897779220087057933964638274 9068069876916819749236562422608715417610043060890437797 6678519661891404144925270480881971498801542057787006521 5940092897776013307568479669929554336561398477380603943 6889588764605498387147896848280538470173087111776115966 3505039979343869339119789887109156541709133082607647406 3057114110988393880954814378284745288383680794188843426 6622207043872288741394780101772139228191199236540551639 5893474263953824829609036900288359327745855060801317988 4071624465639979482757836501955142215513392819782269842 7863839167971509126241054872570092407004548848569295044 8110738087996547481568913935380943474556972128919827177 0207666136024895814681191336141212587838955773571949863 1721084439890142394849665925173138817160266326193106536 6535041473070804414939169363262373767777095850313255990 0957627319573086480424677012123270205337426670531424482 0816813030639737873664248367253983748769098060218278578 6216512738563513290148903509883270617258932575363993979 0557291751600976154590447716922658063151110280384360173 7474215247608515209901615858231257159073342173657626714 2390478279587281505095633092802668458937649649770232973 6413190609827406335310897924642421345837409011693919642 5045912881340349881063540088759682005440836438651661788 0557608956896727531538081942077332597917278437625661184 3198910250074918290864751497940031607038455494653859460 2745244746681231468794344161099333890899263841184742525 7044572517459325738989565185716575961481266020310797628 2541655905060424791140169579003383565748692528007430256 2341949828646791447632277400552946090394017753633565547 1931000175430047504719144899841040015867946179241610016 4547165513370740739502604427695385538343975505488710997 8520540117516974758134492607943368954378322117245068734 4231989878844128542064742809735625807066983106979935260 6933921356858813912148073547284632277849080870024677763 0360555123238665629517885371967303463470122293958160679 2509153217489030840886516061119011498443412350124646928 0288059961342835118847154497712784733617662850621697787 1774382436256571177945006447771837022199910669502165675 7644044997940765037999954845002710665987813603802314126 8369057831904607927652972776940436130230517870805465115 4246939526512710105292707030667302444712597393995051462 8404767431363739978259184541176413327906460636584152927 0190302760173394748669603486949765417524293060407270050 5903950314852292139257559484507886797792525393176515641 6197168443524369794447355964260633391055126826061595726 2170366985064732812667245219890605498802807828814297963 3669674412480598219214633956574572210229867759974673812 6069367069134081559412016115960190237753525556300606247 9832612498812881929373434768626892192397778339107331065 8825681377717232831532908252509273304785072497713944833 3892552081175608452966590553940965568541706001179857293 8139982583192936791003918440992865756059935989100029698 6446097471471847010153128376263114677420914557404181590 8800064943237855839308530828305476076799524357391631221 8860575496738322431956506554608528812019023636447127037 4863442172725787950342848631294491631847534753143504139 2096108796057730987201352484075057637199253650470908582 5139368634638633680428917671076021111598288755399401200 7601394703366179371539630613986365549221374159790511908 3588290097656647300733879314678913181465109316761575821 3514248604422924453041131606527009743300884990346754055 1864067734260358340960860553374736276093565885310976099 4238347382222087292464497684560579562516765574088410321 7313456277358560523582363895320385340248422733716391239 7321599544082842166663602329654569470357718487344203422 7706653837387506169212768015766181095420097708363604361 1105924091178895403380214265239489296864398089261146354 1457153519434285072135345301831587562827573389826889852 3557799295727645229391567477566676051087887648453493636 0682780505646228135988858792599409464460417052044700463 1513797543173718775603981596264750141090665886616218003 8266989961965580587208639721176995219466789857011798332 4406018115756580742841829106151939176300591943144346051 5404771057005433900018245311773371895585760360718286050 6356479979004139761808955363669603162193113250223851791 6720551806592635180362512145759262383693482226658955769 9466049193811248660909979812857182349400661555219611220 7203092277646200999315244273589488710576623894693889446 4950939603304543408421024624010487233287500817491798755 4387938738143989423801176270083719605309438394006375611 6458560943129517597713935396074322792489221267045808183 3137641658182695621058728924477400359470092686626596514 2205063007859200248829186083974373235384908396432614700 0532423540647042089499210250404726781059083644007466380 0208701266642094571817029467522785400745085523777208905 8168391844659282941701828823301497155423523591177481862 8592967605048203864343108779562892925405638946621948268 7110428281638939757117577869154301650586029652174595819 8887868040811032843273986719862130620555985526603640504 6282152306154594474489908839081999738747452969810776201 4871340001225355222466954093152131153379157980269795557 1050850747387475075806876537644578252443263804614304288 9235934852961058269382103498000405248407084403561167817 1705128133788057056434506161193304244407982603779511985 4869455915205196009304127100727784930155503889536033826 1929343797081874320949914159593396368110627557295278004 2548630600545238391510689989135788200194117865356821491 1852820785213012551851849371150342215954224451190020739 3539627400208110465530207932867254740543652717595893500 7163360763216147258154076420530200453401835723382926619 1530835409512022632916505442612361919705161383935732669 3760156914429944943744856809775696303129588719161129294 6818849363386473927476012269641588489009657170861605981 4720446742866420876533479985822209061980217321161423041 9477754990738738567941189824660913091691772274207233367 6350326783405863019301932429963972044451792881228544782 1195353089891012534297552472763573022628138209180743974 8671453590778633530160821559911314144205091447293535022 2308171936635093468658586563148555758624478186201087118 8976065296989926932817870557643514338206014107732926106 3431525337182243385263520217735440715281898137698755157 5745469397271504884697936195004777209705617939138289898 4532742622728864710888327017372325881824465843624958059 2560338105215606206155713299156084892064340303395262263 4514542836786982880742514225674518061841495646861116354 0497189768215422772247947403357152743681940989205011365 3400123846714296551867344153741615042563256713430247655 1252192180357801692403266995417460875924092070046693403 9651017813485783569444076047023254075555776472845075182 6890418293966113310160131119077398632462778219023650660 3740416067249624901374332172464540974129955705291424382 0807609836482346597388669134991978401310801558134397919 4852830436739012482082444814128095443773898320059864909 1595053228579145768849625786658859991798675205545580990 0455646117875524937012455321717019428288461740273664997 8475508294228020232901221630102309772151569446427909802 1908266898688342630716092079140851976952355534886577434 2527753119724743087304361951139611908003025587838764420 6085044730631299277888942729189727169890575925244679660 1897074829609491906487646937027507738664323919190422542 9023531892337729316673608699622803255718530891928440380 5071030064776847863243191000223929785255372375566213644 7400967605394398382357646069924652600890906241059042154 5392790441152958034533450025624410100635953003959886446 6169595626351878060688513723462707997327233134693971456 2855426154676506324656766202792452085813477176085216913 4094652030767339184114750414016892412131982688156866456 1485380287539331160232292555618941042995335640095786495 3409351152664540244187759493169305604486864208627572011 7231952640502309977456764783848897346431721598062678767 1838005247696884084989185086149003432403476742686245952 3958903585821350064509981782446360873177543788596776729 1952611121385919472545140030118050343787527766440276261 8941017576872680428176623860680477885242887430259145247 0739505465251353394595987896197789110418902929438185672 0507096460626354173294464957661265195349570186001541262 3962286413897796733329070567376962156498184506842263690 3678495559700260798679962610190393312637685569687670292 9537116252800554310078640872893922571451248113577862766 4902425161990277471090335933309304948380597856628844787 4414698414990671237647895822632949046798120899848571635 7108783119184863025450162092980582920833481363840542172 0056121989353669371336733392464416125223196943471206417 3754912163570085736943973059797097197266666422674311177 6217640306868131035189911227133972403688700099686292254 6465006385288620393800504778276912835603372548255793912 9852515068299691077542576474883253414121328006267170940 0909822352965795799780301828242849022147074811112401860 7613415150387569830918652780658896682362523937845272634 5304204188025084423631903833183845505223679923577529291 0692504326144695010986108889991465855188187358252816430 2520939285258077969737620845637482114433988162710031703 1513344023095263519295886806908213558536801610002137408 5115448491268584126869589917414913382057849280069825519 5740201818105641297250836070356851055331787840829000041 5525118657794539633175385320921497205266078312602819611 6485809868458752512999740409279768317663991465538610893 7587952214971731728131517932904431121815871023518740757 2221001237687219447472093493123241070650806185623725267 3254073332487575448296757345001932190219911996079798937 3383673242576103938985349278777473980508080015544764061 0535222023254094435677187945654304067358964910176107759 4836454082348613025471847648518957583667439979150851285 8020607820554462991723202028222914886959399729974297471 1553718589242384938558585954074381048826246487880533042 7146301194158989632879267832732245610385219701113046658 7100500083285177311776489735230926661234588873102883515 6264460236719966445547276083101187883891511493409393447 5007302585581475619088139875235781233134227986650352272 5367171230756861045004548970360079569827626392344107146 5848957802414081584052295369374997106655948944592462866 1996355635065262340533943914211127181069105229002465742 3604130093691889255865784668461215679554256605416005071 2766417660568742742003295771606434486062012398216982717 2319782681662824993871499544913730205184366907672357740 0053932662622760323659751718925901801104290384274185507 8948874388327030632832799630072006980122443651163940869 2222074532024462412115580435454206421512158505689615735 6414313068883443185280853975927734433655384188340303517 8229462537020157821573732655231857635540989540332363823 1921989217117744946940367829618592080340386757583411151 8824177439145077366384071880489358256868542011645031357 6333555094403192367203486510105610498727264721319865434 3545040913185951314518127643731043897250700498198705217 6272494065214619959232142314439776546708351714749367986 1865527917158240806510637995001842959387991583501715807 5988378496225739851212981032637937621832245659423668537 6799113140108043139732335449090824910499143325843298821 0339846981417157560108297065830652113470768036806953229 7199059990445120908727577622535104090239288877942463048 3280319132710495478599180196967835321464441189260631526 6181674431935508170818754770508026540252941092182648582 1385752668815558411319856002213515888721036569608751506 3187533002942118682221893775546027227291290504292259787 7106678738400006167721546384412923711935218284998243509 2089180168557279815642185819119749098573057033266764646 0728757430565372602768982373259745084479649545648030771 5981539558277791393736017174229960273531027687194494449 1793978514463159731443535185049141394155732938204854212 3508173912549749819308714396615132942045919380106231421 7741991840601803479498876910515579055548069538785400664 5337598186284641990522045280330626369562649091082762711 5903856995051246529996062855443838330327638599800792922 8466595035512112452840875162290602620118577753137479493 6205549640107300134885315073548735390560290893352640071 3274732621960311773433943673385759124508149335736911664 5412817881714540230547506671365182582848980995121391939 9563324133655677709800308191027204099714868741813466700 6094051021462690280449159646545330107754695413088714165 3125448130611924078211886900560277818242350226961893443 5254763357353648561936325441775661398170393063287216690 5722259745209192917262199844409646158269456380239502837 1216864465617852355651641277128269186886155727162014749 3405227694659571219831494338162211400693630743044417328 4786101777743837977037231795255434107223445512555589998 6461838767649039724611679590181000350989286412041951635 5110876320426761297982652942588295114127584126273279079 8807559751851576841264742209479721843309352972665210015 6625145529947451276315509176367302594621329301904028379 5424632325855030109670692272022707486341900543830265068 1214142135057154175057508639907673946335146209082888934 9383764393992569006040673114220933121959362029829723511 6325938677224147791162957278075239505625158160313335938 2311500518626890530658368129988108663263271980611271548 8587980934879129137074982305759290918629391950147211975 8606727009254771802575033773079939713453953264619526999 6596385654917590458333585799102012713204583903200853878 8816336376851820837278851311752277696097879621423721625 4521459128183179821604411131167140691482717098101545778 1939202311563871950805024679725792497605772625913328559 7263712112019057207714091486450740949267180358151575715 1405039761096384675556929897038354731410022380258346876 7350129775413279532060971154506484212185936490997917766 8747744818828706323155158650328981642282882327468661065 9273219790716238464215348985247621678905026099804526648 3929542357287343977680495774091449538391575565485459058 9764951985138010079580107837599457752991967005476022525 5203445398871253878017196071816407812484784725791240782 4544361682345239570689514272269750431873633263011103053 4233358216093331912188066082683414289104151732472160533 5584999322454873077882290525232423486153152097693846104 2582849714963475341837562003014915703279685301868631572 4884015266398356895636346574353217834931998255421173084 6774529708583950761645822963032442432823773745051702856 0698067889521768198156710781633405266759539424926280756 9683261074953233905362230908070814559198373553777487420 2903901814293731152933464446815121294509759653430628421 5319445727118614900017650558177095302468875263250119705 2094761594167687277844720001927891372518416228577837922 8443908430118112149636642465903363419454065718354477191 2446621259392656620306888520055599121235363718226922531 7814587925937504414489339816086579008761650246351970458 2889548179375668104647461410514249887025213993687050937 2305447734112641354892806841059107716677821238332810262 1855877513127211793444482014404257450830639447383637939 0628300897330624138061458941422769474793166571762318247 2168350678076487573420491557628217583972975134478990696 5895325489403356156131674032764724692125057591162515296 5456854463349811431767025729566184477548746937846423373 7238981920662048511894378868224807279352022501796545343 7572741639107919729529508129429222053477173041844779156 7399173841831171036252439571615271466900581470000263301 0452643547865903290733205468338872078735444762647925297 6901709120078741837367350877133769776834963442524199499 5138831507487753743384945825976556099655595431804092017 8497184685497370696212088524377013853757681416632722412 6344239821529416453780004925072627651507890850712659970 3670872669276430837722968598516912230503746274431085293 4305273078865283977335246017463527703205938179125396915 6210636376258829375713738407544064689647831007045806134 4673127159119460843593582598778283526653115106504162329 5329047772174083559349723758552138048305090009646676088 3015406128243087406455944318534137552201663058121110334 5312074508682433943215904359443031243122747138584203039 0106070940315235556172767994160020393975099897629335325 8555756248089966918298642226775023601932579747267425782 1111973470940235745722227121252685238429587427350156366 0093188045493338989741571490544182559738080871565281430 1026704602843168192303925352977957658624143927015497408 7927313105163611913757700892956482332364829826302460797 5875767745377160102490804624301856524161756655600160859 1215345562676021926899828553778725831451440826545834844 0947846317877737479465358016996077940556870119232860804 1130904629350871827125934668712766694873899824598527786 4995691654640294589350649643358098247659651651420909867 5520380830920323048734270346828875160407154665383461961 1223013759451579252696743642531927390036038608236450762 6988274976187235754767628899507521148048525279508450339 5857083813047693788132112367428131948795022806632017002 2460331989671970649163741175854851878484012054844672588 8514015627250198217190669608126277854859648183696214107 2171421498636191877475450965030895709947093433785698167 4465828267911940611956037845397855839240761276344105766 7510243075598145527861678159496570625597550743065210853 0159790807334373607943286675789053348366955548680391343 3720156498834220893399971641479746938696905480089193067 1380571715058573071488156499207140867582596028760564597 8242377024246980532805663278704192676846711626687946348 6950464507420219373945259262668613552940624781361206202 6364981999994984051438682852589563422643287076632993048 9172340072547176418868535137233266787792173834754148002 2803392997357936152412755829569276837231234798989446274 3304545667900620324205163962825884430854383072014956721 0646053323853720314324211260742448584509458049408182092 7639140008540422023556260218564348994145439950410980591 8179488826280520664410863190016885681551692294862030107 3889718100770929059048074909242714101893354281842999598 8169660993836961644381528877214085268088757488293258735 8099056707558170179491619061140019085537448827262009366 8560447559655747648567400817738170330738030547697360978 6543859382187220583902344443508867499866506040645874346 0053318274362961778625180818931443632512051070946908135 8644051922951293245007883339878842933934243512634336520 4385812912834345297308652909783300671261798130316794385 5357262969987403595704584522308563900989131794759487521 2639707837594486113945196028675121056163897600888009274 6115860800207803341591451797073036835196977766076373785 3330120241201120469886092093390853657732223924124490515 3278095095586645947763448226998607481329730263097502881 2103517723124465095349653693090018637764094094349837313 2513218620802148099226855029484546618147155574447096695 3017769043427203189277060471778452793916047228153437980 3539679861424370956683221491465438014593829277393396032 7540480095522318166673803571839327570771420467238386246 1780397629237713120958078936384144792980258806552212926 2093623930637313496640186619510811583471173312025805866 7276399927635790780638188130691563662741254312595899361 1964762610140556350339952314032311381965623632719896183 7254845333702062563464223952766943568376761368711962921 8187545760816170530315907288287007123136663087227549186 6139577373054606599743781098764980241401124214277366808 2751390959313404155826266789510846776118665957660165998 1780894149857549762843878561002637965431783136340251358 1416115190209649913354873313111502270068193013592959597 1640197196053625033558479980963488718039111612813595968 5654788683258564378961731597620024196215528962979048198 2219946226948713746244472909345647002853769495885959160 6789282491054412515996300781368367490209374915732896270 0286568293444313423473512392982591667395034259958689706 9726733258273590312128874666045146148785034614282776599 1608090398652575717263081833494441820193533385071292345 7743755793440621787113300631060033240539916936826037461 7663856575887758020122936635327026710068126182517291460 8202541892885935244491070138206211553827793565296914576 5020486432828655579347072096348073726921411868954673227 6775133569019015372366903686538916129168888787640752549 3494249733427181178892759931596719354758988097924525262 3636590363200708544407845447973482918020820449266706344 2043755532505052752283377888704080403353192340768563010 9347772125639088640413101073817853338316038135280828119 0408325644018420537467929926220376987180180611226244909 0924264198582086175117711378905160914038157500336642415 6095216328197122335023167422600567941281406217219641842 7057843289598028823350598282081966662490358577899403331 5227481777695284368163008853176969478369058067106482808 3598046698841098135158654906933319522394363287923990534 8109878302745001720654336990661177845543646877236318444 6476806914282800455107468664539280539940910875493916609 5731619715033166968309929466349142798780842257220697148 8755806374803088629951184731871247772919100702275888934 8693945628951580296537215040960310776128983126358996489 3410247036036645058687287589051406841238124247386385427 9082827338279733268855049358743031602747490631295723497 4261122151741715313361862241091386950068883589896234927631731647834007746088665559873338211382992877691149549218419208777160606847287467368188616750722101726110383067178785669481294878504894306308616994879870316051588410 8282351274153538513365895332948629494495061868514779105 8046960390693726626703865129052011378108586161888869479 5760741358553458515176805197333443349523012039577073962 3771316030242887200537320998253008977618973129817881944 6717311606472314762484575519287327828251271824468078242 1521646956781929409823892628494376024885227900362021938 6696482215628093605373178040863727268426696421929946819 2149087017075333610947913818040632873875938482695355830 7739576144799727000347288018278528138950321798634521611 1066608839314053226944905455527867894417579202440021450 7801920998044613825478058580484424164047750315360549065 9143007815837243012313751156228401583864427089071828481 6757527123846782459534334449622010096071051370608461801 1875431207254913349942476171156333214089346091565615506 0031738421870157022610310191660388706466143889773631878 0940711527528174689576401581047016965247557740891644568 6777171585005832699434016772021567677240681283665652641 2298243946513319735919970940327593850266955747023181320 3243716420586141033606524536939160050644953060161267822 6489424373971667176612310489750318857321655549883421218 0284691252908610148552781527762562375045637576949773433 6846015607727035509629049392487088406281067943622418704 7470083688426710225583024035998416459511224852726336326 4511401739524808619463584078375355688562231711552094722 3065437092606797351000565549381224575483728545711797393 6157561676416928958052572975223385586113883221711073622 6581621884244317885748879810902665379342666421699091405 6536432249301334867988154886628665052346997235574738424 8305904236771432787923164224038777643301926001922847783 1383763253612102533693581262408686669973827597736568222 7907215832478888642369346396164363308730139814211430306 0087306661648036789840913359262934023043249749268878316 4360268101130957071614191283068657732353263965367739031 7661361315965553584999398600565155921936759977717933019 7446881483711032065036931928945214026509154651843099365 5349333718342529843367991593941746622390038952767381333 0617747629574943868716978453767219493506590875711917720 8754771071899379608947745126547575018711948707387367858 9020061737332107569330221632062843206567119209695058576 1173961632326217708945426214609858410237813215817727602 2227381334954104810030732751077999489919779638835307344 4345753297591426376840544226478421606312276964696715647 3999043715903323906560726644116438605404838847161912109 0087010191307260710441141432419767968285478855247794764 8180295973604943970047959604029274629920357209976195014 0348315380947714601056333446998820822120587281510729182 9712119178764248803546723169165418522567292344291871281 6323259696541354858957713320833991128877591722611527337 9010341362085614577992398778325083550730199818459025958 3559892605532996737704917224549353296833000022301815172 2657578752405883224908582128008974790932610076257877042 8656006996176212176845478996440705066241710213327486796 2374302291553582007801411653480656474882306150033920689 8379476625503654982280532966286211793062843017049240230 1985719978948836897183043805182174419147660429752437251 6834354112170386313794114220952958857980601529387527537 9903093887168357209576071522190027937929278630363726876 5822681241993384808166021603722154710143007377537792699 0695871212892880190520316012858618254944133538207848834 6531163265040764242839087012101519423196165226842200371 1230464300673442064747718021353070124098860353399152667 9238711017062218658835737812109351797756044256346949997 8725112544085452227481091487430725986960204027594117894 2581281882159952359658979181144077653354321757595255536 1581280011638467203193465072968079907939637149617743121 1940202129757312516525376801735910155733815377200195244 4543620071848475663415407442328621060997613243487548847 4345396659813387174660930205350702719529839432714253711 5576660002578442303107342955153394506048622276496668762 4079324353192992639253731076892135352572321080889819339 1686682789482811704726245019484097009757609209837240900 7471797334078814182519584259809624174761013825264395513 5259311885045636264188300338539652435997416931322894719 8783084276004013680747039040972384739458348961865397905 9411859931035616843686921948538205578039577388136067954 9900085123259442529724486666766834641402189915944565309 4234406506678519484177667794704720419588220432953803263 1053749488312218039127967844610013972675389219511911783 6587662528083690053249004597410947068772912328214304635 3372835199536482743258331191444590178096077828835837301 1185754365995898272453192531058811502630754257149394302 4453931870179923608166611305426253995833897942971602070 3387678150330102801200959972522222808014235710947603519 2554443492998676781789104555906301595380976187592035893 7341978962358931125983902598310267193304189215109689156 2250696591198283234555030590817307351955037216658702880 5399213857603703537710517802128012956684198414036287272 5623214428754302210909472721073474134975514190737043318 2766261772759968888260272252471336833534528166927795913 2886138176634985772893690096574956228710302436259077241 2219094300871755692625758065709912016659622436080242870 0245473620363948412559548817272724736534677836472019183 0399871762703751572464992228946793232269361917764161461 8795613956699567783068290316589699430767333508234990790 6241002025061340573443006957454746821756904416515406365 8468046369262127421107539904218871612761778701425886482 5775223889184599523376292377915585744549477361295525952 2265786364621183775984737003479714082069941455807190802 1359073226923310083175951065901912129479540860364075735 8750205890208704579670007055262505811420663907459215273 3094068236494415908910092202966805233252661989113118420 1629163107689408472356436680818216865721968826835840278 5500782804043453710183651096951782335743030504852653738 0735310741859177056103973950626403554422751561011072617 7937063472380499066692216197119425912044508464174638358 9938239946517395509000859479990136026674261494290066467 1150671754221770387745076735637421547829059110126191575 5587023895700140511782264698994491790830179547587676016 8094100135837613578591356924455647764464178667115391951 3576961048649224900834467154863830544779143300976804868 7834818467273375843689272431044740680768527862558516509 2088263813233623148733336714764520450876627614950389949 5048095604609896043291233583488599902945264002849942808 7862403981181488476730121675416110662999555366819312328 7425702063738352020086863691311733469731741219153633246 7453256308713473027921749562270146873258678917345583799 6435135880095935087755635624881049385299900767513551352 7792412429277488565888566513247302514710210575352516511 8148509027504768455182520963318990685276144351382136621 5236889057878669943228881602837748203550601602989400911 9713850179871683633744139275973644017007014763706655703 5043381211135764150184518214136198234951596010647527125 7593518530433287553778305750956742544268471221961870917 8560783936144511383335649103256405733898667178123972237 5193164306170138595394743678433926709867124522111896908 4023632741149660124348309892994173803058841716661307304 0067588380432111555379440605497721705942821514886165672 7712409033877277456290971101348851843741186956554497457 3684521806698291104505800429988795389902780438359628240 9421860556287788428802127553884803728640019441614257499 9042720095952046541705981049899675045119364711727722204 3610261407975080968697517660023718774834801612031023468 0567112644766123747627852190241202569943534716226660893 6752198331118135111465038548950251206557726361454736044 2685949807439693233129712737715734709971395229118265348 5155587137336629120242714302503763269501350911612952993 7858646813072264860082708813335381937036825988678933212 3832705329762585738279009782646054559855513183668884462 8265133798491667839409761353766251798258249663458771950 1243840403591408492097337546424744881761840700235695801 7741017769692507781489338667255789856458985105689196092 4398841569280696983352240225634570497312245269354193837 0048431833571965166267215755241934019330990183193091965 8292096965624766768365964701959575473934551433741370876 1517323677204227385674279170698204549953095918872434939 5240944416789988463198455048523936629720797774528143994 1825678945779571255242682608994086331737153889626288962 9402112108884427376568624527612130371017300785135715404 5330415079594477761435974378037424366469732471384104921 2431413890357909241603640631403814983148190525172093710 3964026808994832572297954564042701757722904173234796073 6187878899133183058430693948259613187138164234672187308 4513387721908697510494284376932502498165667381626061594 1768252509993741672883951744066932549653403101452225316 1890092353764863784828813442098700480962271712264074895 7193900291857330746010436072919094576799461492929042798 1687729426487729952858434647775386906950148984133924540 3941446802636254021186143170312511175776428299146445334 0892097696169909837265236176874560589470496817013697490 9523072082682887890730190018253425805343421705928713931 7379931424108526473909482845964180936141384758311361305 7610846236683723769591349261582451622155213487924414504 1756848064120636520170386330129532777699023118648020067 5569056822950163549319923059142463962170253297475731140 9422018019936803502649563695586642590676268568737211033 9156793839895765565193177883000241613539562437777840801 7488193730950206999008908993280883974303677365955248913 0015663329407790713961546453408879151030065132193448667 3248275907946807879819425019582622320395131252014109960 5312606965554042486705499867869230217469890095478507256 7297879476988883109348746442640071818316033165551153427 6155622405474473378049246214952133258527698847336269182 6491743389878247892784689188280546699823036899397834137 4758702580571634941356843392939606819206177333179173820 8562436433635359863494496890781064019674074436583667071 5869245211829978938040771375012908586465789057714268335 8276897855471768718442772612050926648610205153564284063 2368481807287940717127966820060727559555904040233178749 4473464547606281895415121391629184442976510669479693540 1686601005519607768733539651161493093757096855455938151 3789569039251014953265628147011998326992200066392875374 7131352364215892651262040728877165783584052196460541054 3544364216656224456504299901025658692727914275293117208 2793937751326106052881235373451068372939893580871243869 3859343891757133763007203197608166044646839377258069092 3729752348670291691042636926209019960520412102407764819 0316014085863558427609537086558164273995349346546314504 0401995285372520049578052546562511541092524379913262627 1360909940290226206283675213230506518393405745011209934 1464918433323646569371725914489324159006242020612885732 9261335968087265000456282845575745965921205303413101118 2750130696150983551563200431078460190656549380654252522 9161991819959602752327702249855738824899882707465936355 7685825605180689642853768507720122203479209939361792682 0659014216561592530673794456894907085326356819683186177 2268249911472615732035807646298116244013316737892788689 2290325933498617970219949819257396176730758344170985592 2217017182571277753449150820527843090461946083521740200 5838672849709411023266953921445461066215006410674740207 0091899119513764669044812672536915371622907913854039375 6007783515337416774794210038400230895185099454877903934 6122220865060160500351776264831611153325587705073541279 2499098593734737870811942530551214369797499149518605359 2040383023571635272763087469321962219006426088618367610 3346002255477477813641012691906569686495012688376296907 2339612762872230411418136100602640440300359969889199458 2739762411461374480405969706257676472376606554161857469 0527229238228275186799156983390747671146103022776606020 0612468764777288190967916133540198814027579921741676787 9923160396356949285151363364721954061117176738737255572 8522940054361785176502307544693869307873499110352182532 9297260445532107978877114498988709115112372506042387537 3484125708606406905205845212275453384800820530245045651 7669518576913200042816758054924811780519832646032445792 8297301291053183856368212062155312886685649565126138922 6136706409395333457052698695969235035309422454386527867 7673027540402702246384483553239914751363441044050092330 3612714960813554905315390210022995957565837053812619656 8314428605795669662215472169562087001372776853696084070 4833325132793112232507148630206951245395003735723346807 0946564830892098015348787056334910923660575540508641115 2144148143463043727327104502776866195310785832333485784 0297160925215326092558932655600672124359464255065996771 7703884453961816328796144608177892721718369088801267782 0743010642252463480745430047649288555340906218515365435 5474125476152769772667769772777058315801412185688011705 0283652755432148034880044429799980621579045641619572127 8450892848980642649742709057912906921780729876947797511 2447305991406050629946894280931034216416629935614828130 9988707452927160484336308184041264696379258430941854422 1635908457614607855856247381493142707826621518554160387 0206876980461747400808324343665382354555109449498431093 4947599446726736653525176627067721941831919771963780157 0216993367508376005716345464367177672338758864340564487 1566964321041282595645349841388412890420682047007615596 9168430389993483667935425492103281133631847225923055543 8305820694167562999201337317548912203723034907268106853 4454035993561823576312837767640631013125335212141994611 8693508331765878520471123643312267651299641713252175135 5326186768194233879036546890800182713528358488844411176 1234101179918709236507184857856221021104009776994453121 7950224795780695065329659403839873699072407976790408267 9400761872954783596349279390457697366164340535979221928 5870574957481696694062334272619733518136626063735982575 5524965098072601236682836059283418558480269584137725589 7088378994291054980033111388460340193916612218669605849 1571485733568286149500019097591125218800396419762163559 3757437180114805594422987304181968080856472657135476128 3162920044988031540210553059707666636274932830891688093 2359290081787411985738317192616728834918402429721290434 9655269427264025596414635259143484006758676903503823205 7293413298159353304444649682944136732344215838076169483 1219333119819061096142952201536170298575105594326461468 5054526849757648078080092213358113781977492717685450755 3832876887447459159373116247060109124460982942484128752 0224462594477638749491997840446829257360968534549843266 5368628444893657041118177938064416165312236002149187687 6946739840751717630751684985635920148689294310594020245 7969622924566644881967576294349535326382171613395757790 7663707645695702597388004384158058943361371065518599876 0075492418721171488929522173772114608115434498266547987 2580056674724051122007383459271575727715218589946948117 9406444663994323700442911407472181802248258377360173466 8530074498556471542003612359339731291445859152288740871 9508708632218837288262822884631843717261903305777147651 5641438223067918473860391476831081413582757558536435977 2165002827780371342286968878734979509603110889919614338 6664068450697420787700280509367203387232629637856038653 2164323488155575570184690890746478791224363755566686780 6761054495501726079114293083128576125448194444947324481 9093795369008206384631678225064809531810406570254327604 3857035059228189198780658654121842992172737209551032422 5107971807783304260908679427342895573555925272380551144 0438001239041687716445180226491681641927401106451622431 1017000566911217331894234005479596846698042980173625704 0673328212996215368488140410219446342464622074557564396 0452985313071409084608499653767803793201899140865814662 1753193376659701143306086250098295669176388460567629729 3146491149370462446935198403953444913514119366793330193 6617663652555149174982307987072280860859626112660504289 2969665356525166888855721122768027727437089173896397722 5756489053340103885593112567999151658902501648696142720 7005916056166159702451989051832969278935550303934681219 7615821839804839605625230914626384473862960398489243861 8729850777592879272206855480721049781765328621018747676 6897248841139560349480376727036316921007350834073865261 6845074824964485974281349364803724261167042668708319250 4099761531907685577032742178501000644198412420739640013 9603601583810565928413684574119102736420274163723488214 5241013477165296031284086584197879511165115298278146203 7913985500639996032659124852530849369031313010079997719 1362230866011099929142871249388541612038020411340188887 2196934779044975274542880728035093058287544207551348166 6092787935356652125562013998824962847872621443236285367 6502591450468377635282587652139156480972141929675549384 3755826002531685363567313792624758780494459441834291727 5698837622626184636545274349766241113845130548144983631 1789784489732076719508784158618879692955819733250699951 4026015116755297505754378102422389579257865621284327312 0220071673057406928686936393018676595825132649914595026 0917069347519408975357464016830811798846452473618956056 4794263580705625632811892696630264795359510971276591362 3318086692153578860781275991053717140220450618607537486 6306350591483916467656723205714516886170790984695932236 7249467375830996070425892204815507991327520885837811176 8521426933478692189524062265792104362034885292626798401 3953216458791151579050460579710838983371864038024417511 3472264725470107947939969535546696197267632552299146549 3349966323418595145036098034409221220671256769872342794 0708857070474293173329188523896721971353924492426178641 1886377909628144869178694681775917171506691114800207594 3201206196963779510322708902956608556222545260261046073 6131368869009281721068198618553780982018471154163630326 2656992834241550236009780464171085255376127289053350455 0613568414377585442967797701466029438768722511536380119 1758154028120818255606485410787933598921064427244898618 9616294134180012951306836386092941000831366733721530083 5269623573717533073865333820484219030818644918409372394 4033405244909554558016406460761581010301767488475017661 9086929460987692016912021816882910408707095609514704169 2114702741339005225334083481287035303102391969997859741 3908593605433599697075604460134242453682496098772581311 0247327985620721265724990034682938868723048955622532044 6360263985422525841646432427161141981780248259556354490 7219226583863662663750835944314877635156145710745528016 1596770484427141944351832756984075526779264112617652506 1596523545718795667317091331935876162825592078308018520 6890151504713340386100310055914817852110384754542933389 1884441205179439699701941126951195265649195941899754183 9323464742429070271887522353439367363366320030723274703 7407123982562024662651974090199762452056198557625760008 7081730832883443818310700545144935458854226785785519153 7229237955549433341017442016960009069641561273229777022 1217951868376359082255128816470021992348864043959153018 4640047143211863606225270115411222838027785389110984902 0134274101412155976996543887719748537643115822983853312 3071751132961904559007938064276695819014842627991221792 9479873489018684716765038273285520590829845298062592503 5212845192592798659350613296194679625237397256558415785 3744567558998032405492186962888490332560851455344391660 2262577755129162007727968526293879375304541810807292858 9198971538179734349618723292761474785019261145041327487 3242970583408471112333746274617274626582415324271059322 5062553023147387592517247873228814914559156050363345754 2423377916037495250249302235148196138116256391141561032 6844958072508273431765944054098269765269344579863479709 7431244982719331138638731596363612186234972614095560799 2062831699942007205481152535339394607685001990988655386 1433495781650089961649079678142901148387645682174914075 6237676184537751440314754112067601607264605568592577993 2207033733339891636950434669069482843662998003741452762 7716547623825546170883189810868806847853705536480469350 9588180253605297407935386765111950793732820831462689600 7107517552061443378411454995013643244632819334638905093 6545714506900864483440180428363390513578157273973334537 2842633721740657757710798305175557210367959769018899584 9413019599957301790124019390868135658553966194137179448 7632079868800371607303220547423572266896801882123424391 8859841689722776521940324932273147936692340048489760590 3795809469604175427961378255378122394764614783292697654 5162290281701100437846038756544151739433960048915318817 5766505009516974024156447712936566142539493688842305174 0012992055685428985389794266995677702708914651373689220 6104415481662156804219838476730871787590279209175900695 2734566820265133731115180001814341209626016586298210766 6352336177400783778342370915264406305407180784335806107 2961105550020415131696373046849213356837265400307509829 0893646120478911147530370498939528334578240828173864413 2271000296831194020332345642082647327623383029463937899 8375836554559919340866235090967961134004867027123176526 6637107787251118603540375544874186935197336566217723592 2939677646325156202348757011379571209623772343137021203 1004965152111976013176419408203437348512852602913334915 1250831198028501778557107253731491392157091051309650598 8599993156086365547740355189816673353588004821466509974 1433761182777723351910741217572841592580872591315074606 0256349037772633739144613770380213183474473011130326702 9691733504770163210661622783002726928336558401179141944 7808748253360714403296252285775009808599609040936312635 6213281620714534061042241120830100085872642521122624801 4264751942618432585338675387405474349107271004975428115 9466017136122590440158991600229827801796035194080046513 5347526987776095278399843680869089891978396935321799801 3913544255271791022539701081063214304851137829149851138 1969143043497500189980681644412123273328307192824362406 7331965546926778511931527751134464689055042481133614349 8460484905125834568326644152848971397237604032821266025 3516693914082049947320486021627759791771234751097502403 0789357599377150950217516935558270725339118923340702238 3207758580213717477837877839101523413209848942345961369 2340497998279304144463162707214796117456975719681239291 9137409829258055619552074342432959828989805292333664154 1925636738068949420147124134052507220406179435525255522 5008748790086568314542835167750542294803274783044056438 5815919526667582829297052261276287110401348017872248017 8968405240792436058274246744307672164527031345135416764 9668901274786801010295133862698649748212118629040337691 5685762406992963724930972016287072001898354236903641492 7023696193854737248032985504511208919287982987446786412 9159417531675602533435310626745254507114181483239880607 2971402347255207134907983989823552687239509093656678789 9238371257897624875599044322889538837731734894112275707 1410959790047919301046740750411435381782464630795989555 6389918847737813413470702467473621120489862269918885174 5625173251934135203811586335012391305444191007362844756 7514161050410973505852762044489190978901984315485280533 9857778443139338839943104444656692445508859463140817512 2033139068159659251054685801313383815217641821043342978 8826119630443111388796258746090226130900849975430395771 2432306169062629194039214397402708947776637024881554993 2245882597902063125743691094639325280624164247686849545 5324938017639371615636847859823715902385421265840615367 2286071317026747401311452610637653833903159219434698176 0535838031061288785205154693363924108846763200956708971 8367490578163085158138161966882222047570437590614338040 7258538620835651769984267745231958241826836982701602374 1493836349662935157685406139734274647089968561817016055 1104880971554859118617189668025973541705423985135560018 7203350790609464212711439931960465274240508822253597734 8151913543857125325854049394601086579379805862014336607 8825219717809025817370870916460452727977153509910340736 4250203863867182205228796944583876529479510486607173902 2932745542678566977686593992341683412227466301506215532 0502655341460995249356050854921756549134830958906536175 6938176374736441833789742297007035452066631709296075919 8962773242309025239744386101426309868773391388251868431 6501027964911497737582888913450341148865948670215492101 0843280807834280894172980089832975369406449699031253998 6391958160146899522088066228540841486427478628197554662 9278814621607171381880180840572084715868906836919393381 8642784545379567192723979723646516675920110579956639625 9853551276355876814021340982901629687342985079247184605 6874828331381259161962476156902875901072733103299140623 8646083333786382579263023915900035576090324772813388873 3917809696660146961503175422675112599331552967421333630 0222964906480934582008181061802100227664580400278213336 7585730190113717546727630590443531313190360924890972464 2792845554991349000518029570708291905255678188991389962 5138662319380053611346224294610248954072404857123256628 8889317221164329478161905548680549434410340906807160880 2822795968695013364381426825217047287086301013730115523 6861416908375675747637239763185757038109443390564564468 5241830281481079983769185121272019350440418046047216269 3944578837709010597469321972055811407877598977207200968 9382249303236830515862657281114637996983137517937623215 1112523497343052406221052442343537329056551634066695061 6589287821870775679417608071297378133518711793165003315 5523822487730653444179453415395202424449703410120874072 1881093882681675120422994049481794494727328947701115741 3944122845552182842492224065875268917227278060711675404 6973008037039618787796694882555614674384392570115829546 6613586786718976612973112672000729715536130275035561678 1776544228744211472988161480270524380681765357327557860 2505847084013208837932816008769081300492491473682517035 3822196190390149995234953871059973511434782923394991879 3660869230137559636853237380670359114424326856151210940 4259582639301678017128669239283231057658851714020211196 9570647998140315056330451415644146231637638099044028162 5691757648914256971416359843931743327023781233693804301 2892626375382667795034169334323607500248175741808750388 4750949394548962097404854426356371649959499209808842947 9036366629752600324385635294584472894454716620929749549 6616877414120882130477022816116456044007236351581149729 7392189667373826472047226422212420165601502849713063327 9581430251601369482556701478093579088965713492615816134 6901806965089556310121218491805847922720691871696316330 0448580201028606578585912699746376617414639341595695395 5420331462802651895116793807457331575984608617370268786 7602943677780500244673391332431669880354073232388281847 5010516413311895370364884226902704780527424906034920829 5475505400345716018407257453693814553117535421072655783 5615499874447480427323457880061873149341566046352979779 4550753593047956872093167245365472083816858556060438019 7703076424608348987610134570939487700294617579206195254 9255757109038525171488525265671045349813419803390641529 8763436954202560802776144219143189213939088345431317696 8510184010384447234894886952098194353190650655535461733 5814045544837884752526253949665869992058417652780125341 0338964698186424300341467913806190280596078548880107897 0551694621522877309010446746249797999262712095168477956 8482583341402266477210843362437593741610536734041954738 9641978954253350363018614009515347669614762556518738232 9246854735693580289601153679178730355315937836308224861 5177770541577576561759358512016692943111138863582159667 6188303261041646517148469793854226216871614001223782137 7977413126897726671299202592201740877007695628347393220 1088159356286281928563571893384958850603853158179760679 4798408783609759601497334205727046035217906056476032855 6927627349518220323614411258418242624771201203577638889 5974318232827871314608053533574494297621796789034568169 8895535185044783256163807094769516990862471000197488092 0500952194363237871976487033922381154036347548862684595 6159755193765410115014067001226927474393888589943859730 2454148010612359080362745852884935632515853843832424932 5266608758890831870070910023737710657698505643392885433 7658342596750653715005333514489908293887737352051459333 0496265314151413861244379358850709446880454869753581702 1290849078734780681436632332281941582734567135644317153 7967818058195852464840084032909981943781718177302317003 9897330504953873561162610239994332597801268934326055847 1027876490107092344388463401173555686590358524491937018 1041626208504299258697435817098133894045934471937493877 6242324098528327622666049423851297094532455862521036008 2928664972417491914198896612955807677097959479530601311 9159011773943104209049079424448868513086844493705909026 0061206494257447103535476578592427081304106185462198818 3009063458818703875585627491158737542106466795134648758 6771543838018521348281915812462599335160198935595167968 9328522058247994210345127158771633452229954188396804488 3552975336128683722593539007920166694133909116875880398 8828869216002373257361588207163516271332810518187602104 8521806755266486739089009071951380586267351243122156916 3790227732870541084203784152568328871804698795251307326 6340278519059417338920358540395677035611329354482585628 2876106106982297214209619935093313121711878910787668720 4454887608941017479864713788246215395593333327556200943 9580434537919782280590395959927436913793778664940964048 7778417483364326840262829324062600819080818043909145563 5193685606304508914228964521998779884934747772913279726 6027658401667890136490508741142126861969862044126965282 9810870454798615595453380212011556469799767857389201862 4359932677768945406050821883822790983362716712449002676 1178498264377033002081844590009717235204331994708242098 7715144497510170556430295428218196700092025156158441742 0593365814813490269311151709387226002645863056132560579 2560927332265579346280805683443921373688405650434307396 5740610177793701414246154930707413608054421002956000956 6358897789926763051771878194370676149821756418659011616 0865408635391513039201316805769034172596453692350806417 4465623515239290504094799531840748621512105618338545661 7665260639371365880252166622357613220194170137266496607 3252010771947931265282763302413805164907174565964853748 3546691945235803153019691604809946068149040378198297323 6093008713576079862142542209641900436790547904993007837 2421581954535418371129368658430553842717628035279128821 1293083515756565999447417884383815651484342298587042455 9243469329523282180350833372628379183021659183618155421 7157448465778420134329982594566884558266171979012180849 4803324487872581837748055222681510113717453684178702802 7445244290547451823467491956418855124442133778352142386 5979925988203287085109338386829906571994614906290257427 6860388505110326385445404191849588665385450405713236296 8106914681484786965916686184275679846004186876229805556 2963045953227923051616721591968675849523635298935788507 7460815373214546429847923105116763577494946229525694976 6035947396243099534331040499420967788382700271447849406 9037073249106444151696053256560586778757417472110827435 7743151940607579835636291433263978122189462874477981198 0722564671466405485013100965678631488009030374933887536 4183165134982546694673316118123364854397649325026179549 3572043054021829748712511074040116114058999110930624923 1281311634054926257135672181862893278613883371802853505 6503591952741400869510926167541476792668032109237467087 2136062783329223864136195941213392780361182763241060047 4097111104814000362334271451448333464167546635469973149 4756643423659493496845884551524150756376605086632827424 7941360628760412906449138285194564026431532258586240431 4183866959063324506300039221319264762596269151090445769 5301444054618037857503036686212462278639752746667870121 0033929848733750144756003221006223580293437749550320370 1273846816306102657030087227546296679688089058712767636 1066225722352229739206443093524327228100859973095132528 6306011054979156447918450046180467624089289256809129305 9296064235702106152464620502324896659398732493396737695 2023991760898474571843531936646529125848064480196520162 8387951894993367592414856261369959453072872545324632915 2911012876377060557060953137752775186792329213495524513 3089867969165129073841302167573238637575820080363575728 0027544903279530799007994425411087256931880146679355958 3467643286887696661009739574996783659339784634695994895 0610490383647409504695226063858046758073069912290474089 8791668721171475276447116044019527181695082897335371485 3092893704638442089329977112585684084660833993404568902 6787516008775461267988015465856522061210953490796707365 5397025761994313766399606060611064069593308281718764260 4357342536175694378484849525010826648839515970049059838 0812105221111091943323951136051446459834210799058082093 7164645231277040231600721385437234612672609978703856570 9199850759563461324846018840985019428768790226873455650 0519121546544063829253851276317663922050938345204300773 0170299403626154340013227639109129883278639204123004455 5168405488980908077917463609243933491264116424009388074 6356607262336695842764583698268734815881961058571835767 4620096505260659292635482914990457683072108932458570737 0166071739819448502884260396366074603118478622583105658 0870870305567595861341700745402965687634774176431051751 0367328692455585820823720386017817394051751304379948688 2232004437804310317092103426167499800007301609481458637 4488778522273076330495383944345382770608760763542098445 0083062476302535727810327834617669705442871553153400164 9707665719598504174819908720149087568603778359199471934 3352772947285537925787684832301101859365800717291186967 6176550537750302930338307064489128114120255061508964110 0762382457448865518258105814034532012475472326908754750 7078577659732542844459353044992070014538748948226556442 2236963655441942254413382122254774975354946248276805333 3698328415613869236344335855386847111143049824839899180 3165458638289353799130535222833430137953372954016257623 2280811384994918761441413229337671065634925288145282395 0620902235787668465011666009738275366040544694165342223 9052108314585847035529352219928272760574821266065291385 5303455497445514703449394868634294596584310241907859236 8022456076393678416627051855517870290407355730462063969 2453307795782245949710420188043000183881429008173039450 5073427870131244668600927785818110409115117293748736278 8787490746528556543474888683106411005102302087510776891 8781525622735251550379532444857787277617001964853703555 1676552091193393437628662846198440262952521836785223674 7510880978150709897841308624588152266096355140187449583 6926917799047120726494905737264286005211403581231076006 6995185361248627467563758962252991164960668765082617341 7848478933729505673900787861792535144062104536625064046 3728815698232317500596261080921955211150859302955654967 5388626129723399146283584760486276270273097392020014322 4870758233735491524608560821032888297418390647886992327 3691360048837436615223517058437705545210815513361262142 9118156153017588825735948925071088792621286413924433093 8379733386780613179523731526677382085802470143352700924 3803266951742119507670884326346442749127558907746863582 1621660427413151702124585860562336314931646469139465624 9747174195835421860774871105733845843368993964591374060 3382159352243594751626239188685307822821763983237306180 2042465604775279431047961897242995330297924974816840528 9379104494700459086499187272734541350810198388186467360 9392571930511968645601855782450218231065889437986522432 0506773799661969554724405859224179530068204517953700434 7245176289356677050849021310773662575169733552746230294 3031203596260953423574397249659211010657817826108745318 8748031874308235736991951563409571627009924449297491054 8985151965866474014822510633536794973714251022934188258 5117371994499115097583746130105505064197721531929354875 3711916302620303285886585284801935092258757755974252765 8401172134232364808402714335636754204637518255252494432 9657043861387865901965738802868401894087672816714137033 6617326501205786539157807030887142615190750014925761129 2767519309672845397116021360630309054224396632067432358 2797889332324405779199278484633339777737655901870574806 8286783479656241461028995084873996929707504327530299728 7229732793444298864641272534816060377970729829917302929 6308695801996312413304939350493325412355071054461182591 1411164545347103298810478440677801380771314654000993863 0648126661433085820681139583831916954555825942689576984 1428893743467084107946318932539106963955780706021245974 8982935646135607889834724199794785643620420946134123876 1319886535235831299686226894860840845665560687695450127 4486631405054735351746873009806322780468912246821460806 7276277084024022661554850240089528916571176174390203375 8487784291128962324705919187469104200584832614067733375 1027195653994697162517248312230633919328707983800748485 7265161234349332733566644733585564302352808839243482787 6088616494328939916639921048830784777704804572849145630 3353265070029588906265915498509407972767567129795010098 2294762289618915914415200322838787734851309790810191292 6722710377889805396415636236416915498576840839846886168 4375407065121039062506128107663799047908879674778069738 4731704752534421563903872012388063236880370179493089549 0077633152306354837425681665336160664198003018828712376 7481898330246836371488309259283375902278942588060087286 0388591688497306939480205112217663591382515242786700944 0694235512020156837777885182467002565170850924962374772 6813694284350062938814429987905301056217375459182679973 2177350293689280652100253962688074980926434580116557158 8670044350397650532347828732736884086354000274067678382 1963522226539290939807367391364082898722017776747168118 1958561337215831190546829360832369761134502817578302029 3484598292500089568263027126329586629214765314223335179 3093387951357095346377183684092444422096319331295620305 5755173400679737406141621079236334238056468500920371671 5264255637185388957141641977238742261059666739699717316 8169415435095283193556417705668622215217991151355639707 1433128936575538446483262012064243380169558626985610224 6064606933079384785881436740700059976970364901927332882 6135329363112403650698652160638987250267238087403396744 3978302582968942568967418643361349794752455262914265228 4241924308338810358005378702399954217211368655027534136 2211693140694669513186928102574795985605145005021715913 3177516099578655519818861932112821107094422872404424811 5340605589595835581523201218460582056359269930347885113 2068626627588771446035996656108430725696500563064489187 5994665967728471715395736121081808415472731426617489331 3417463266235422207260014601270120693463952056444554329 1662986660783089068118790090815295063626782075614388815 7813511346953663038784120923469428687308393204323338727 7549680521030282154432472338884521534372725012858974769 1460808314404125868181540049187772287869801853454537006 5266556491709154295227567092222174741120627206566229898 0603289167206874365494824610869736722554740481288924247 1854323605753411672850757552057131156697954584887398742 2281358879858407831350605482905514827852948911219053831 9562422871948475940785939804790109419407067176443903273 0712135887385049993638838205501683402777496070276844880 2819122206368886368110435695293006521955282615269912716 3727738841899328713056346468822739828876319864570983630 8917786487086676185485680047672552675414742851028145807 4031529921978145577568436811101853174981670164266478840 9026268282444825802753209454991510451851771654631180490 4567985713257528117913656278158111288816562285876030875 9749638494352756766121689592614850307853620452745077529 5063101248034180458405943292607985443562009370809182152 3920371790678121992280496069738238743312626730306795943 9609549571895772179155973005886936468455766760924509060 8820221223571925453671519183487258742391941089044411595 9932760044506556206461164655665487594247369252336955993 0303550958176261762318495619064948396730020377638743693 4399982943020914707361894793269276244518656023955905370 5128978163455423320114975994896278424327483788032701418 6769526211809750064051497558896502930048676052080104915 3788541390942453169171998762894127722112946456829486028 1493181560249677887949813777216229359437811004448060797 6724292762495107841534464291508427645200020427694706980 4177583220909702029165734725158290463091035903784297757 2651720877244740952267166306005469716387943171196873484 6887381866567512792985750163634113146275304990191356468 2380432997069577015078933772865803571279091376742080565 5493624646412600243796845437773390264725128194163200768 4873625176406596754069362175887930785591647877727473927 2002910342949562447661308200729250734529170764226621047 6730378631699542374551174565220227833240968035246676631 9086101120674585628731741351116229207886513294124481547 1628182079877168346341322362234117788231027659825109358 8923591620551087632980879931651725289380012378174348968 3215159056249334737020683223210011863739577056747386710 2173212375224325241626358034376253606808669163571594551 5278178039217743228234366337728111863905118930759016666 5074295275838400854463541931719053136365972490515840910 6582201814734799022359067138146905116051922301269482316 1134174399447148330408624842691395023367134124251238640 2665725813094396762193965540738652422989787978219863791 8299709557924747320303239116410445906907977862315518349 5930353059237898175158914576504080251094791234217584828 4188195013854616568030175503558005494489488487135160537 5593402345748979516602442338321406030095937105588457052 5157042662846003544028236787685509826781617655203757956 5548167789603892749835560879154117774942357340076416109 3294003899982199267257086957326068774974224802023307525 1876502559684207606932299885875798988964607443817881700 8154889522651672283404527721910699141576463948523112679 4730865803195076455197675628957428881796812090026387145 2578583152776151090886317402436956805678730152354278047 9341426649522383370711751126537550394237209878466804913 9473446530714079622597287130503077258714875570502582573 4668666138023514260561161974055434365486980054448792959 7028759035225840978268359866644658604569424139072909526 6249932902973440568160683805726626057277088407073471496 0600645614540707344327825140874742755067223048453570060 9221439000299298160821171704791761450519100813267037521 4930740567853311106058352912781007391749949197845112915 9136811073940551752080196305393507402485095537725003670 5466516233043042508744232426240463211507899733692998540 7041656261041976700202415094892411856092409637604429612 0023645907064497706272079190192359648070489236369798601 9828308728422856475235316288279132429552481444750552190 9672046080689545181712204930321853740627247421519740305 7690436026863607807920047762324295518294735220272443763 3902772139208776706571624163975178585925442692342853527 4328856336850789651962072519416556061870370550218462845 4342578503830000953745182929584404649188386857934839611 5129716058166574509670367749583666669312188176367964494 3617130416037243050658485131749264055855194018005180908 4752118682246169761492432383194864344159085580110730703 1120150224341607315792952875293683582039700338911211417 0685219366589789459503154389589015303827143001929589074 1499435928940830970770783628759144840370450386189669758 1120185231923186865996803858381237032915620757883594878 0941688205531605128190152647592807574958154564221341459 3781670569928682998956119823538371578804804787045841753 9466549769017322031089007030336291176730844845037214566 9644401469545173857434157810158618783839278552609399130 5702555755590609470514980934877733200727975730382459894 6680968082222134848587382299928179409082566520958165547 2475244566743697594474686376332428904269776106791933910 9833004223102937282987989032093910926828363061736101738 7812367989864514931170243712828588263048629888449220741 5640607147059137405524665756971870217355287245439427714 8091793644376506378618613243486357974112585208634599278 0368879249835436329845768765016506511534500869572123950 7544785683173631557153527046524235259737513408825461609 6614407466755142268360319598010721524635510691718713357 3168548563128085783443562367095965094994696882066118511 8086034202821331801249410991502601435450017432730793625 1130702982504994179942844511464793291545995559095878076 2163666859179106543596606525352532027365072598912125568 6842802077246487722010996631829559552903393312284364864 4759735608598407609472983895424339326231532399189818522 6418083129633354635687482886346561850481063228880559673 7844562000941465603499280879405115310057587129552571964 1115068503407737106043803712595755969859493620584775120 2635494734753474818926225419035267161442928489985753674 0692165271630086060654373736823556588626486343689153218 0955722044567771373683104580755845296128328326063196297 2852796667436297480082131862792186904428434263073576070 3999669430789508147269730253817375694922751795354326156 9120405948328609499923664122878812264191485048563280720 6641855705952037503032291689448942757830609091085241060 1400683274205583969773823150734996108758763704255564964 0868550719422563449667324306562592504745817627332818160 1701969816654242637876360145303594653845032547667499973 7340835665138186025156520283637389171016545414882674448 0091057041861626268379711208861413572796110990882929702 2969212818097879895139150427093678644498319642013456683 3908775943006442485623012124614511697921939634409508083 2292812942704365991464827499843759421130204182973084171 7881309037955854560324717081919530277146579455547554475 4284434408139388908609776017857389307518661906505018077 1650018407443258540241843605011182429907023234172436745 2536534959479906333454075437181269939983371921848541873 5979845348934592268515068182662490078029335012658824974 2262418853525266367028276624993498294887483310617642084 2901692305289960897860413006510902817980504058710767117 9041130217482796682353001960220253185576789843317586806 3783599687916015389222202365757655815866114091993948615 9920915991755334178303334764313163501270539069707932656 7812415906434284721360235218236741214733124499944334155 9152743159316874778825331550927703362029012225977948098 5539220006452716228085539827890658423344755282127651765 0572663267691141075034845871896996434875775138479148183 6351006214668185850963488870814569767220201679911994624 1777668890791713686594596072646853881077878300216136827 6697026223459418737476733537998884403427046803042551694 1271587393203984443746045478161130566251764127598211819 3966110185056288055594256606003231211618099462212930100 2470913347150682268430458680300904242861682025562140946 0879000651910994955708158165058289833407394660844575657 8063669027284346201858732825292479650528668140850353851 9837523637451925622795490290557907030283950104854835929 8345428144873043580470533150815105030015214281171753936 4913316617262123540552786330800208317705563029496359420 1654333094094177196326234119387105161570101798053551679 3708602913667569860971241203685838129576953077981413657 0017476135696698614606849143969957383763169582460251334 2108072621713601943018087209888551415024163818325975259 5931655318658331171268579415272066122184226614118251546 5748487831261034783454674925830872998544742120644509523 3245050877431496166555251797168020991720026409374921907 5699368963302813916472089635817717355558485927065245048 6251641954055080134351032338981337830249770182275490638 1499964723334079613041469739476372650869273347108415685 6084309213162404346298639208416600559045985064912435052 6476606760034444161818640367008377411410109432058895559 8658670077863671896944089622321374034113597199133135946 5536854466923676525890121084137774324821918127478478922 8726489297003237187345615798159983483910041260105074696 4599430331978810634913923812490503061433407918328004063 9070986725961970983112659601474737253305268537177421465 5400587392462372761736490519871336806772395257078136068 6683261395014329509474851594724667527201684316586608807 5127685847555411843811690116220055521134844889606682592 2743131900796301158708467011765493539304656335622531124 4727796669005831190616101972663073970542531439818457379 4494867801346182178759390769996020290839656772878469057 3640156401504769644899394754147460833991869688927115694 2345492651246645507792554028105037622035967530558601856 4920560628790907694533392088088494778288948511221547432 3019138324556299388102061449026687601020775321091568497 7830740859649857967152617010039475494539917698791323546 5501064073558169994097562481499674432784292027626441897 9391815839456270817330158216022551965989876937616401986 1207466755048861110855726764507052622446130222335852072 2736204850572892388158849387545352291863997143808840617 5728622095012250651586310425888413435543197372985621775 3072022629475552483044445340434888878581170341345342522 3543194078779728467601815832270977451809293421931898158 1248283265895004070485520609989378390034191416304463916 3880549658786501375046341695655156618298878630705842306 9676602540530248114710078997842118304890104640568965397 0288559553092555863605215895737511408956490584415677493 7105859648014315874614491250549253191164653821585197370 0932801945303205726284526580460463378166314299330766466 4653076059054896288872418971606022588261757753992205513 1509377200624863085562820493575752724995567089221634233 9836025653287310291940070411769192208500151167356701019 5897100179701957812089291096941775436990436820256302405 4822625401905696507710581574240721496339560365270283334 4073057500736745622605846498861151016896121811190584717 1446106871976101745658737379674069713742323875383903031 7200200207205928488785123911746471673743737923283881966 2016876221913462338937625995270256721386221124589802121 3050140728890430032253550409586681872413936993819306914 8744717186646183111942603161664070377316487001864799600 2430440032422418094022785333090115098808706782688353172 0076752255313800881878043169019007280483179928741412547 6123089606833095828377667688287578688683092976001011974 5338983319525886196301329170943858166153741717944963191 7715431250695985348128568461937766989427745917091880252 0012749905559407289696594793331672243621567896776966708 0352290390184857308062756708676586271047694092035655930 2535274341896592700222704923318682999156093641375700498 8537304596396152734629396974951748062696451793018719986 7885375814159757993148066085572325683743052827641756700 5028804048942989958094810353483393414492788592526219241 5547231997143385086637320926632728243514933640704589683 8523456247443611752567669877675972234392063575074715529 1810276261401299248042288399029787992541851749912963028 3990729635588579890593317795908769073905646025623533567 2215522594688382984528829229662751371624221729546786707 1584092418408414755758253938524096330205134970474069539 9567897981727860920462286839735779815111868152659884606 9497589654813146511503926263777495137615572481951161198 7725034456471073851343592735553871246237559819381321423 8441581929070046389771683887207916361741432497079109658 1627464297170728717251427458983568970955346268201690853 5610894489840710058192030217694512077177458879551951047 3384184739980796306767885845167575729904306971542642383 4980098708699336709121083944535062459224323123482785496 6037465718801489293794514787054060792457590060121962212 3928720017215588666345734971409533721151655985757941724 4198890261670161016115578343150254603287811984240274846 0851072240667677876085524761777383308950261006438835055 0205456324346167859451941795669874968515244883847513618 1806671083161655642093692705206118985172926171417144346 5550870630606355101294940030975916779915842604919712095 4322702678432654296572403272088714321999645313202587109 6771651285496699625526986073117637182074988273997706019 9136209308323073683820645573256376598291257813149222422 0427971241441629951265945639792759380383804782623160424 3253991328511230322470375619423217330478540785762440132 9171799297924078339071575798142681686465538294684739920 5888631655934919867896962840447344968024077092831376408 1033522552427174041076735654244410044833474401017264410 5295478729634589864050120360802445119035099497449397361 7181575277093780209236668135841636268319263406714182797 4213425462207054156000509596740456168404517717479527903 5325493258912048338574659009678173041600052108893461076 8754004241977803082885181200173369559127137714195011361 3044097532791905048915832463991434835316486815485791786 3293512392555251021118278857369606027693130146966143344 9642302114382483705633532793858895267672076688971274435 8156320881066501495681435587965769098577659027687074536 5927636497555344961730807816098710324801379513617036776 3457594975686208013996374551762425147780628722265971455 4829067692957136435721526744689878894188207512922257565 0914355282887461419509786242752788157156640076372103780 3194043095844272549269987169234331890022141503113998765 2606887615667402101972017196023908610829749276395695411 5303227546017387079562599357978530244347671639959146231 7931239989986928437975702492369551587297683854005227651 4956144471059719628898881571094151717015181147435136438 5400511624620213117480079198374970010047136343252328157 8911355450453371905275068229156185003328469567926226208 1904424733403625038927920715859600393631533688427243753 6679969864793474113319832861944146065392278409990314384 0354565047056789552024827176011874335643690243503085631 3095590552503904927316133117349225846446090245350791901 8441129932169977045183285358648042855682220873721361649 0586303256368913084103760215679927020005322355439804653 1193397754590440450785680213984650096934295473102692499 4758646605809166998416068464608729394380827430828581747 9694172872990311013192675573897984091364253479694943480 3777033646349584768629825901034707278612186230019866079 8778268424593383563891957020685352160321163523006498874 4600200170413056985365154668752023859375183280372851143 2748116996836928492204473805706334966187112409478359158 69626858643589141359854253577688774932743634514754488640868818030369652431755688300205860773256959716086485415 8344684324899630770113713446751569302448854820771241335 5773230694945806726784523594363150787272815790157307003 3178796854436279525719023623274614262868732738009497741 1228562376632149046532940720261975390717404222595392428 8816455979657003095714138910693684503626823105398674375 3240052701534745893325679514941854537808827063457295962 1690853835353703814181155738163782090325615198697453576 4641212549807600515614170729804699481359348315056811664 2793219335279822714715767340186088721518799669350252700 7575560997198828630642854481282751392806947027501481632 8972731434734852852950460488327167397898156367880478044 3602109007320727369749344630499731442571560433133690387 6181009488731207134827108158898574832658542075100779531 1832686170803707093592761493678253085834048235100363216 6378957426202550350116861543407379504516482896755698358 9355220201736795480757819095026979812711487034311903631 1224612829530382051287043092947197459469082102563478899 5431771524379696211281224503426066399268852133079196370 2777804488579205730469908009234401866381132520971230964 7605998994792575985100817303960682221997532730160658262 8527582576695078547260349382981335825281786706085126560 0226887178112535978293373477914127362841886561759208328 7944741096970387985473698402545806329483502235939354358 7480223989760916296250110473931169449100666907230634693 1301697118206325352692440438400937242844282097093648569 0946892008737175325255703054353982872781230113980809386 7015474885803445631871319602678548793893316205007675264 1120443902375833427242986996547863685341028488573702547 2550236566341868091903838867078790720840361940216467012 1534837978151832826472578628815207101081499558980338118 9615694417567613407170465385121709021237778843336496518 7211990540758187739439752836414395304424591390317881300 4188791887114553148267469987055587931040240388884083850 6873416250716572741851349520849636709555424504394839480 4597915622828248378793415272036226336956180555637107681 4888893619275742659935823559431530887933052767558747512 3650658439694756042971920023198680243517199378681003611 0231256836425607959741057415362829718004649774857371837 8639037039015397374911654685499716453941611216417610717 1454017651905650525206622778831290457196932059902413753 9598386198260320549583950167555250964413711822256149601 4003023035407899209698677507867200038074267970530307167 9322960156486228085184033523501706085895129122232461178 3025316362894394607365277133651163164644619909902122492 2412315168992767855863736315526002503488487813233001910 1893996167027314169996265119457426367619650024347371727 2902846220979839487106598227000995491887769618850543265 3211802219444282228425152556141187434018041946141394514 7128725275923912559644373568339728963312676782349103563 3296129471910151571431157954909339032614119186547523762 4721531102079369115848742205822747343201735585077122437 9698579654915806279502740977168861148076163151618553068 5669245717176922044366843312739893379411162972245169998 5468562215702417594711769952916550211685500108985761934 6394559088262707753114657752238846343519376539734984802 4549760760244030808448901068387869726123709783578245166 8011714859836794055290461982621656691720274262854823933 9600182545994092543081696910329784112340228856001905493 4275022318529471282960969397681373419770427812130014732 8677605719405969979275512461718434956985641712872481183 4654206423187145518241528676305675131162677177350617511 2454633879942652912701057899567180572143655791835069177 7930704075732904397494995822410623810514917650238504182 7300966201717509405908054089572837554063551522199658207 5735131570759236153986394592111558640009880975526105383 8256899272158478504174606516151133788336097601211484870 0556016581249247068256844272045472896309420306650445298 6462235942260085549915891499536064984280345794927570094 9795945060237877501947062463239495495782308228306684081 8802521076639074230973720916285337176806216446935432317 9178553058331714208479886303408465726426939557002685760 5753934788858709460058272323051910811751423491268733658 5960799891732928915896001815091816337400806035475200051 5117510290122992487096154592802620607616982721810291673 1554892942374085196743307916607849905578210193571366243 5990883613859808516156417476946054785540081953530670803 0896976304529468682332105328782374389441156851762717116 3630940147990964945635459295013073900362682100732637008 2356150691269643183351716254390304698989314261544263595 1136346605737865495124457475262167895470362890483048499 6804037722513431937373441236618586944588064018584073147 6337929403863404359194198723552630156546080518686760680 4316084512845916042441326987912538560299159967278766195 1950531764883134693257366894644382558139108486209663742 6745798313012223438725831244220330945714575414704792938 7585823899773851521352372389559664312235643262628601147 4890868171592810668727084008203377186921535235269263472 2680908259898898400262081521782826112293131182086600709 9686036540981832680755824776706950410997586143624355216 1945353029200254667367996485043373133495208210751199258 9266389956475698587079018561237915788643744690378715095 0011255021003884531192365296559946190047484662064234794 2329670060529003709175578188708193522146871427235277632 5598980869487211138459800141238421638278244127365424467 4883338167971620112886191415401936712909478990264666443 1560983729615019686242282506723061667209435465714251493 0864248877859868275958874906507726025095182953676518118 2368616944724360783764294762469226319498921964644068316 9287661615060508138463194151162025779078630718012311594 5860389656252655422334623445450739478869026815949751311 6885143694521021688319044616862976332522986385181885004 9286935727647668238555646365544964006317648285575785866 6102285515648599088209586894443625469867952382268611596 9910056366082926791533753816066112247869531326158531871 7638859893779291889029987938798100036973078489592706254 1048485931585432339568310423902990702634437978756918554 3408976440760130844481978626507947644083013494243583428 1885915259293471436317533749589701072873501270788980481 6350456766676932075530518404324461007403216764718360837 0847506512693070766084982529900031785030585368213951273 5038638246056425103377755809864643398017186208142663074 1725922260005110913426810746701290143016541010649332122 8379082751500100353001565459750832377296543969738204774 1626571065740821649960626227496187953347907065988974871 7795643340648417456457479069251701494998100953534135489 0875483632757952240720698629102467170357925144176670388 6609906985726260581240825336225218992000418975745765315 1230000644457159317017716886354833330519215820559461173 5771632113223393196532038619900511617817133400107057665 2689919708169202219464704323795356411866063920558609034 4570641517977821450547222788529872101978588460700474200 2846887379584422894997433365627187799172113791616449254 1329715652879529532639759538535920950138633380507561369 5308995475848830242619627589859415137805158050257675404 0178579585244883117210508927708922727343197382388468730 7168230248788688585510108073522781405371406520758107270 8481672639770987314551626469114232861030369329843303003 2367616271426406758780673188397151500279816337477907877 5038307986759404591073921034587404219617034925808189907 2059612915864202028857340091149552388651079113714953346 3976398818394880453007507474037228093682053543049495194 8332833470075161979008687285439962981575605891637624723 0691628711111376760864803237524596649304117539461364643 3780467116505550467067183622128579504806716563042762671 1429999113487698447050370637900181096888629721757951732 4338027806174704963020424929166191718862433555992820932 4391944571188632155632016165424705537593869662465633412 1541014032286990930159132885808831241242882876373872742 8380385907102927486333515030904453280525977956589205545 6243429798279413489175638240077161217332473642854016061 0044337641457220785921715591401037832020132133833096380 7789040957238105588293927963743816606868351950592770195 1536160172215890428785678482068291944169871819286273082 7044416303962547130532843883379133747687358261221162583 6027289616245590418967702474538275839665229937123516304 8983301242141745578859159425605979242772181990855627984 8605617453684478923796907975594555154646853163024462325 6740348958454622567448582020424573919942530942642245042 0268903815015268360241255980759752364816280930489127461 5119623154611400822056396780658535407668688227542650381 2259991620760170895567474465242344520176616503259456659 1296678632462137991922296145867142248249288064768032108 6477994100410060033906792752373625460277429600734788038 3566875220034824576949084568626960577157019191748922606 3520812973879744383548328613693956245039297680578322340 2171676555917766840375723484409461762931288492689936871 3898388222710602790379900190455833600797392774109266557 3923314702590923389065438842235132411538801855923495613 9930223919645050450369352927011566305153351918641864823 4424999192720272953459599063048723608041595760029668121 1168317236603811054280359144572024825645610571405546242 0821343520948108417158289572445072063546816002305120140 8480543587425261710176818538835575587174154247754497722 2141926131552526910917556333193232224321852542218272914 9159810583689702503522813002141192486014248068079753699 6477719394906804683552808347327610306049409733091690316 7830979346366118327845318687164626807388336567045660104 2376850580139507443647963922284112697945134773004924987 8649656367949099291327125289776519181754279628060849323 7552081536111324033971316550439188796019838213858500077 3242461778849187581459642642337889793330819488160040113 1265256356932446593984006368903152547229239914144743770 6963389357619260391892479363178008310261141954854360515 7787160049557886565797066588551042882466363057207778902 2667770425126815719795332251076389036819762844028610258 8053923393294746720240885412764923864476021611626208242 1299166036229918492378223630098347811952291382184732634 2285759120979805478285250591837983368017874112426447460 0225624149806914007409797210232785395756151283458061654 1111792671042799057939449713494632895045651286884784187 1758020504583283874853137369113510255062010277534580943 9105001021833973245650472889476879298925945019875076712 2363791875864720121496606115128048709648863056228440839 3694438721692120849200851558381251070741955187208093746 9424597311728117210519289038963703942357768621276682109 3182763664984042124938144097959863114225436483965499983 4790843070217643855543512574368282281530322223808347679 5111355701480631820045322072379489186357214910624252699 3994671015366846234105153338142684770627585203524099207 9720869914537301095516415033176282001969164115460268207 2366925527514184299699205398534330730680573723805041671 9722112737405078927266340638850686734458560773266648384 5780277189114758013231055198784133652185190714606813898 6886710314759826461129379543952667286727599483359025974 4587868768496462683484434414135917714587766088077845357 1839329371937393236408356337576688468211117993505541020 8556188490102016005056395416874510822060355541081766646 0524124966224422804545243216032036019464135609792001959 0240497929236732989245539901019801121402908686999205758 9177718807414612220502472858571536753074781438973057178 7268366360157613610077228631963885264623512553807731945 9563567965382362499926551804330796359621106745528521429 0262949826567553352731004687886573104724664933265679273 3134512295505918623293739332608607745135077530901574443 8294873397796053228493583013618379586264803212973684748 1751647691366211036036950910666650517171150827820093278 8358722598394046306837631811808904423626219988123682680 7857952621972166872017455174726278180326830585488039709 7704793483103543985590784355277667603313988460527150313 8856332467688927104595851932895139167823857735772658100 4798256393551935200552040800287059678249739374788605283 5649359149783803779649600052124458347790017560424658666 5199807702883943851638095504304921960324436090340085174 6604296274309768387151945982644735940234248211044757291 1177795877313415536095275957089861258677145625239945007 5938020609355024892008476733229308574222255020645569023 9126543663578524272429056053205754030821014512382090217 4669757976534751725014658374788480805377351504222240429 5760361375432486199655891939220504699982106293160967565 1790751322960777857553310265858425760866867645355209277 4827556754517716995087894118059363052499449670123759800 6553499873966639539441701705969810151271933311840767923 2718539539809764048527846743872316432910029065495308612 8333026640075801296184992070220025559721569575883761687 8436434679275586357397225356488413306011928957464280935 7858081132331433115287482179766039712579528900364071989 2332813161164041693773662801325973822223742681891764895 9642270338039059295964969648213311447316676504197678110 8490966469425717069457007871264014486522428469488976172 5674653522050616210730010192624831468212035516995015220 0731638400413203033324231216708268546893175843663043078 4350785928104478492663952652398718644173380085681692321 3474297545832694021612533328379009606486277854941266795 1367404587741694559614076265662502990069226726787603658 7137932796041848839393393469263543415480951836233233175 2293703521029146413312752037117166754872063473892329378 5107290295144629274154676194794274716691603049782928896 1474587026499797079206387240825023006425544995904011974 1085351678444090188064629374835443961440035352331030404 1178457228902958180581032123743825898702747370401068377 7715925126453570650830092147925834989247512745362200610 5854575997369313529707814374284134055195444672148941505 7452839171603715453082525558343202512542416624457524562 9644579107697171521470951850550035505439063168825810578 5074635656204791466768055698438455202770996971988980723 3714869563567031776877637897432734928293439051455670607 4460797047693164627812141713818274378561462197088087021 0642110573778514713588373773882407652804519142713748811 0559744718310093937519765980210024101251123081368260338 4744910877161322857660263938849284959898236565727204263 5720263748256494949126291419171306462805956698254936032 6132019252804346170439028926027993140436137026582012131 2851488158573111782104131033572888718172952627112000814 7506402683046418988769747879173173703813999188824241699 4212152776045185956711909418073734793310997092831554681 6563952710104611376254066449586183854638982208996778329 5501114314995936803982223037136329574232173574464734210 9741491743641994731958840052638726959231836423254918455 9550453437784670947045095942012021142208641912790493599 4521373924871107432314951138042937936554363721726348190 7571135312709307952729522112479531498969908089466574769 5565124360561142008663990560990003803025061242360775032 9341347289050131677280971316268349596340929224303119508 4878867103533520023712730202916592975252657039210421496 3495238570856057234346215769569851340683045483315459075 3647114699682420910232143117176922773853477041779407644 1001301048596092707211320523185382227444870243327103987 8114791275460808361156877921513113104500836636310075175 1102590028086427715020962713662397401075288445468331618 2115027892643072976355761055112462033248005310599511150 5431484829553432959830574272451737886527193000732321736 2375873273148909109455374027048118555719905168393874535 2067970859211896407854895041094056996598871598863362077 9550452193215633612468530317470544394029418292635524015 5452316098682553138970188015397045962501691796648125015 5593231148267300563383579726032860177847414960045697257 8349562058732873012451455576345230298648149544100907883 5298012070126541095251846066620176742045257367994690771 9084537874820608029048251670176619820730618331239219353 5690040705215498939034465938809047507724169543651858075 0664904594431888629787235716030224813522046010906352145 0828063974927551284769435499620339916448879197437902095 7188863200247502079102379073072963746326336674594275563 7845356913673455240148971259094803685662823210050039400 7310663207525728314711519263328928520696723934717509829 5260212549476433019535743835092582831113391153906337661 7373077236302798898699857994501659237690675488379889294 0060516282614004815046948281403308391643424865093963545 8909132805951116334550365634824519150583179498083182728 1347950507727173359496633718821491928378711646390356692 5779942457394355473044935559396848032790208614196815082 6064810924688543383329866390745478052636291615627988031 8782827074516303278639075665336219750632242486457694597 5359667320060389826293000076125149479800895671245256955 9827585485769012463686594942242277271771518496417510715 9841635720724122437196806720392706478942789421712842641 3342711831847944133460647243141150155098551171241466824 3312352062840657226926069047479196447297528322749569819 6327787281625954012020538073295825004974459308097824095 2991296542331849879880077168163198608651208831586725650 6594414061844683749631892913745993421603484822883158289 7309421614736892558516992715531155888876007217034102445 8744020844342827300467309795555666811501300338889583802 3146431382900260076322850347583078087889518031398102076 2788985174353478225120846759497430024437895842895680752 6632036276962994601808349419949127065591308400058626563 9963911040685104128200715324625642637145635575769452849 2711263557719632506589654553648212545926335525729259528 1499341587877651569223119151023373440716991656476398200 0896984629843997759385398112133218103281989699457926176 4935829748373387752352859464035138238230626945363458100 3193672502069828073843334117528315731434263989641634712 7053034775699155800311815918091137880268838547576972923 3988828603230299770430666288695530121027270576339598976 8941024996847949816842011992561348075644040655946238370 8723688812548949148794873480861416810552114001845517008 4444842948475507327366428272220633658240174549880829130 1883914015680905000084954657373000327477972099175074617 8595157995320223728523592040074251522563861667562031883 9811761861196022162847431907970250367459282804678178536 6473935600354038278281845766947823374571138221219326167 2950104270694095202650280522898590935002394490874562620 5345221731194095778301953605185038549614062182530618203 6518273370621119893902448897538635818099449181578487833 6528865436542248302027892417049689651104172759475017812 2678581439174864942435730090917126487716059592097445811 4629554223100220085120522589764778114827039426776664278 2746259395117438071986187222655865040300284691469278646 8003183603463817264057027074226203429718755580993868712 4046562233389146465830554301315509528510972630050805188 2652726853353729373385691826937171677303161186474948104 2421512791591014606569795333133774095936749326441463702 4275245393350301309928336485407069840343991212452492755 8029979882409206644640425859662008887419164987730275403 7292042158109378147131362262886666945474212449552849091 4921933719362340294337125575569988652966236450353519202 6777637942482082860568936231521523178850145213132149146 9868548359447068658501098131420589267641611516210940535 6780736810089734245872932705210853572676380564228840929 6658844777952795467107351932954747130150792208403282322 0442894467821839654711090211734072513972475735700855531 2743219996751259582568063235880883884366203262266191414 9347404364980002473983320924118386674296092694607014183 8817811071428243965779638843986478231371542498947258304 1145149526872423618996763058816820846327437441210390552 7652187107355645257133601145580455856845586504328599176 7651961932711434986654077745145004730727117147957122275 7201812886446440777517460328242317338533765298981044232 2404677246320479517980971576025800885768975134059480548 2687728847762938464549604027037050853941909276993706680 4551719416040376351180185513657545109524703460226002074 1742823849481782254906365992084749037583205744677959106 7556606407750093471298170058187694080279926904605949872 1176341519148822518670439557310017937100046657292180372 8487979715692278888397041982545657064289089858279586256 5990137596875007856985342094439959715236676735599115570 9006141301885395600693305082611578831597901882912877765 3969640675392080848582290475561905186375490594176472080 9084852392996636537774687098568014236137076370467423618 0292186795924769777652926292904179839275053432943384476 5333985012282836279851502637454279667177148419757339065 7287154305432157523544932053465375423820484485088463459 0853386677292538520444984413136863751894117684862613603 6819373635133932540806852269214743073291344676252932264 0845330844938647151561813941363435036481779475509763392 5598827869036963238633034257944529229237752032874489020 0405326681393547528550174645317172145995081455613646925 2665022711533738181759785579504198807548581133628915490 0903908060775415757361373755988018757307536248737001291 2238261134381039234372313536898891533749493786324984941 7642814170452840829693991724323286772564150483765773114 4933521553852300178110827616363037090205259503779092534 1104705700465652519779256793314108866326405926231788931 2603152857587164242119033379872577587429012903759362697 2723431489357257241883794186276864566775868692027601439 8050163871435204776738809005789283633817797388457344100 1499664332358222579253517110594856078918240152199828522 6946509587631492471279520164467647402704689545435103069 8261799914022340728548915468068420957432075066211544876 2664467579863644388023258636088691875944227152142965066 4161384963815027972173071265920578266002784718140034209 2656930703090445702459646757649018527813931481315092036 4104984596906022531447482294570702527043630406111445514 2227669366501254252372074394018277525089414329152151705 9974545931259468212143510622763303318504339488951276720 6372915124936819357031910469357290527628876878250048505 4800597323075326522779255241991315961791152206941968547 9187341566997810967025629939932081645071741734905643398 6521998663905570935211985243906798615021448623928438739 8201876022854712303949459661572587509650320071247665759 3813721248011341535506167547203695791055974610671125417 1174536954301471914199373197227971690211613572625243116 4722893666441426212438549813623694963571282116036854416 0710823177510780129830425381419089224920859536461082139 5648113205316073707772076055993498150342406407751233151 2158999246297497845474385785595227089267102479199199645 0430401660056217629623401492821816115205046438140512010 1763279790269327122270125927081630457940869593885030885 8577776769880577120277461858372818585997017721116037109 8273932414719793766386484316000841579272530611640850151 5001652030020014274337639041878862263527470225898484946 9077694747613276391052599405660382382371636943555470658 1748273071824741827263627240462399440284444736424586444 7510469029976526749734435698570853905781915995859960967 5061283091019474886565075126139713632927641583491304208 3009508511004140745574437849278985760726105769741819633 6967907551883832201734437643980536829626873285189395308 1597213840998753657746635493253113936255978954300091191 4267407538592549690157973419183710401699917900945678359 6285732244714790732045696471978631549086284123332517481 2784828809848761022100974278347516462790553938519668895 6965108760628729574590889201702386720740106024538941519 5473932814246622312689236265027205640264302177690318955 5520611271146314671703891577339006545286923272080811157 8757374991035324446693616535175221246886608059397380546 8948675560258870687103081189892202421749529345821953530 0991561355360731590956734699069924874268001953821752462 1053498627010613215907572602408043008278683562931983842 7105219835472751176423302799589268727305311835580568752 7612409197424447633568095687484441045467028352365141527 6562700804363097477453767809820873498038498259924881067 0297754949535228299516546559850687428317628520857196139 3797828505779014996232139220462341524168238038894466242 6737300189654337647650363412518285095120888648562947143 9877956655928074916489625621859267154146921767683960545 0082164216260561064231444357982306919657804705747148460 0729681823722879775604960891581786867293632379024157920 4728364697021031397518009784159855000705536493875321257 4961674875872583259925957615074339186228437988301346044 5408808178096854911945411934702689650599198604109976532 1119658106296655005116183651706202928808776091498461673 1644268641970892306484630567545738872024760165257760852 9377210933584453871074027292591915246267623538179786930 6421534013163370113573563511109814182112966221073672626 9615672674830775248874448416766573702400485083937025583 8591012266948358068391545479166016456914863052393597793 2446725588671741604855038711490317607553732194472830582 2191558078807524536969327446017473605242058646968697577 0612186776197205874910451651427154954238539202325269751 2349546546309061329460056650728309872803387373515537522 3563183570253700649409263808031737463485403611466000484 6876242310894723791650074517970524862846727663375517303 6873683856440370498066179092008317107882104981833155261 4850537354075035108223939247445630109692042278844737169 6889509111857369268903366597185225377703296220167081065 5181267580094085251506847757921913893213809286961195312 2090503801810765874883683178827814252786261879667606821 9770390932600672961512755712527864370698983544440961391 7379035454851804039733313748052358791095558304048153480 4539187854038243236907304310274062641777762657301034703 3840211296690848180461624964873947345844121553025815222 1499458222499419419547256410317502114422808652302802213 4240931939327276781959906081125986239673394589896190716 7977778025951163147757626402858826251481582164399441350 6196081175890461951158539082613354960388032371352224516 9681180597512189590028591797390866524495280407827130270 0453774372678555325048503974637573946460984085658930184 8223416149865831503466082186223605801948114554903515474 2662660612950268784097547798140726823956931472487609828 0345081189383404096153431486301124867646531547875845494 6522227531877356089083504383708112088244175993858646630 9397048117253004020305813409044745051156377054103501416 6861912485252694933482978510181114723298740453961275402 2221909584405087230662326888849704223456700011949751859 7964940991489713853622794588740760990432854228127730581 8304024945108706336986946867400894810975397100908494768 3041071152955063888765249054565999426077388634739455251 1448972036104793757254472396602354774812749416069835101 3147640236419491461059805563757044651556671236525682827 0157445284760220781753972337164096986264920557668761564 4577446446649254773467297255570538828590789231759706768 6398249662945556019387315271036272012429312017642522464 4803181954468333763994613138361445704160888342225371558 7835807016115602717754142472333152781356694009898004445 8238998420064074895892389238927522891473294553124042477 5520838052379510123938435858775454999001272068286659998 5790984293038460073296238426290797218233372747669464015 2692048814304227394388383869880723650340088095245127260 0136152570415774978954642745928669621641542751907207896 5765676204708762910259298887712834058061317182068879509 6273552308022803665885309302704619400614464491862785664 2449420816210203832761116962244213863973115713011899185 3169915158165025834281284874149275360507355014927516496 5568949868814457828072415400901161769365898628113745927 9032257848909339768816086708570029953457215794209809972 2053214575142715411220939886987456280116533207925455196 9851910384281572683512010923679952429068679954568308388 5930136672185211353641724422837049206036481544497177998 8618739061970126506684370640425124459951909006226082179 8454151398740861561892465930844027470147101672547160166 8601739769199766201111998930155354062817781328238679873 9883185480936514175269040502739923269532293931036045698 4252059471087760223210167746792793562530768337722069298 0995213327549341076406829369625653809798299221502007619 0656713323330719175311095376967431445827047452191856565 6173056185321660425946455385616883759934532767382788781 2223153728111341735545170735532082760440774525442307854 5374811259665463557459604327036854215738696224447960925 9367500830989140006853836358817787486427106882578787407 9928341825197714084223048949791551798767827468475408492 8993864763498391753924459329312913808073876500505220066 6662727343844540498968011834325534999762501192176787558 0980672332416782617825708911630179808819558379107540118 0509621601093080422570180549297646784115387691430708824 7531217231379403723659287710434554469626659999262339332 9864113710012680408116027696940228713650729810644525201 6551733860468650406212924578927147227426763861426823676 4085164119476626514371013938556806427007782965968048607 7517949221215629173867163546498898538357515324974315835 4139913221365051551384109030902755433236441202253007704 2821114714191814757096183313782294342072543410315558281 8669328386683660726916383696779320102142029046813370491 5343805924654711497083540122724100650394974216418866922 7447368995062528945027771898946913296346758587926423521 1633546474686426054856131577840361143149026954427505648 0384788879432956556048443391840602027045146827824231514 0650702210485195920723120049337176738352370930885652643 4484194677345382413296885430630247782554350281959571754 3326873583172827933774101026347172525800055108998087920 4274477838536427497206543092247960572140033066159793981 5697061366098396405520287669991722547240206396060964299 4542705915460007353673154988077390830015813351603573011 1114109280154122806666705878555092703338500983115676285 1616492425509292830390877098893494607234902865856020542 2067037156804635003826052763710823986597931848309367641 6563607907066052334341113779312161202058809514614377394 7683538839504721294528349865480864837885019467676945623 2670199871331845545348373608451276718005678754235887195 1058956527978045378344846504681469516775381369518451030 8323903749657162143307963860154481614495523935111212189 4430238269540578601164673736647956520658725081592753057 1313438356992004899961804325495020521955502061792779930 5642458366587216753519281750334499239183325623616265020 8149035578612440518344040381599135827173843373404529744 9996405991865666415356124243080016261793375092142965808 8283221957057843171697946284551330968382460003698996180 5929879506603760712432725597536508820386360958809040038 0017604750786697443325877232154383259983998643950114495 4150770097282265369583943808509128411041629096637012742 4988176163441016674234005068361676482327103889422394820 2530869672229252434075060265129885763587813750085100568 8687432827471873232428984773354258150416258955023854489 0684967676489282970728115843511676077617260489135585109 8147895084298498360559365937105320205997904436973534016 6287645320637188693821897801573219076299810361256838764 8387269853601294481607317618658066805968373389411982650 0873262426696002409088320762261178399915744021058427898 4506303601419933928362455402768350998972042185962090201 6210156519223584211948820209123783927557185605541656205 4553471969786612350583489628212860820840349731199881077 2590454586337661085050958238503075128425964285974947159 6754259240349558609796434019664667217572372370707851846 4663837067170299541698329886912472818768027381254962938 9876072234084657095098943201654876047933946794685134373 2630392230933179068730316994180074048000687251365978579 5859947801994965234272868898871781351617155057783915871 3864040578956591823213708140058713808836523047167127182 2006018608811257260339862403542067521276908921081552260 3293004441018906372365919571195303028824858684782564883 0052518126081035421351812247158400462751059244487058370 9540835318975215236103420408450764137674234730058822034 3231604746330435062814232108294872409025947644118910322 3374049794740857827762204826182195142821798112437267662 5846895195106998673740227323002602615059706421527460232 6999497006158235928282229783286840199729036537816816002 8841173067332449662838403243536504139753620550910521974 9095799860595726941384024267555967486377429308583140664 8031844531532908153215494345828804429373556800527667018 0009478873358860913649494583852689279136559434288174186 4555941029617929958126080970645474650902342618403450108 1240335390006107346941209783867162772161370836145151105 0077201170421405751029551149137025545335020681411652447 6917845869435403411879135071947286833389662476101183017 0049726189561183989816053909200891172772452827329958680 8380107378131400187606725012692645464509767337470023676 7820135235673242624788804823436290099963301097657305710 7450862132187796828074343989648355242714487573058303218 0249452109231991204178629832110645618982345049505439716 1803039568512653801492251694878479554724186382786275823 2782129939782074286755471092498218244686147958081408355 0046687559626157906171759021927186972378454724112985575 7317937479535182955842991336928140588480421571538074685 3113023354946272141844005632397445875377275180714660165 7065035375000078000547610036786369911132398586213221822 4624643435010363223985967017289928425234113154343262930 3907359534291441393387428218721484186131279071626858266 8472059546640356511332792729283670421533337815648978787 2434723165771081189058811592205341344776752129774635506 5511098018114547089217012441063492394924242267383494394 0786546583638685970026019915416838558615578967012722002 3220031686195419702892475742166676680152480824022111156 1909829095288293422784064903953396720086499569654470752 1184613434097785777736426316586916987627495418868313324 7514531590023354409517149140813592731911461920067757921 5856331076125470709339611644150880072729394563684925327 1858915516881472096011415405664003892102811864854595041 1900558007928394716199676003018770007299166134878103899 1897992779330826033333833405791933860125992663543506471 0091260634625238574346352684749297906578001728766596825 6219468541077987421844550471048251138993654279944593202 4438989851344256726693278613295048517020426704168104239 8878776628283501931254549510108703766963812060312761799 6218893187778305204501948120474270520457321254873390393 0286680853928985514539518307016773725339156792769039073 3624859034335147611787051779766471010750245076816165572 5395482009480911058631732989175311841603640219503463573 2195947558600832082926751237884955166725064922072060974 1203129313574353745218554549830258041565179862278016468 9374817239713381123695363735811057393910536917973929343 1977518803252435258608082755374099972101540080046979927 9434223454476897075803131490654997645727199699628033269 2090891558381760321398926448802376910082742090668080043 7399250454122368497194097746704673167378878520494165644 7370713254372831395409623181337647384889412182775687605 8275472115348406411192866091980614228229552490758852587 1140721341401635238119989127477891313975746828093424728 2311021898430070244399964290644450844788027668653946357 8359786330143574307385522480118057855163003059480351702 3052917619376680448974551900622981417402254687938598091 4228583744941429466840567844786299687303736686339751013 9100798455883197189398404205851783126255609907516425666 6091448576606836793744806529724037099333962928343483326 6104136871344725962944171536616832569298746075193490043 6754871245012517388228959426432206171837705951665664903 8896234159034283659246762389215431621094739650098692570 8950750411415781971894579948516829239976768526059094084 7692555560320947301798892618229473834688688478774214747 8211246290050487616242097572295178607339598869641860539 9569127426110537996486482728821472986544793727051143103 6415399504302492489038987190473804812173705725663713465 1471541312220563195699529710744845423257854093196070374 8062432887305740374143132382158355626714275687557551361 8201917633010862837972585511567417230504719060873616277 0832629644295804827975636308237643616154555406169800458 1964467066781024334784598806924847727489529826204516943 7003711201912953531129197138017595577974532179706899810 7869799671161406472583557313852803781447946186458216347 4520398558975123171364079746838514559204145005217721229 1446699278647652010036539788997094195677954229000414384 5487143488528556517630802992516764442476821864906215121 9172342568685160060585978089662366883201283965312270307 4654818211999482253881430040168114450362116720244462048 2829677761601656378975763497955487255108091057813394203 4727744847487698984192182808563041649260299176230362632 2504418296296521543856287607037421868140047386309450159 1091325421030325613511075755828734786562608093256450743 4633723342240855858163385371530694587826920205239506727 2475369001398011496431659458297164868632204841795219642 4498327948806313464620108913932870531345561503788769211 4592726850514677135599589063223865076477828269016803601 3061708569828863363533982166411661335548040370382100344 5838081505583034017971208224939095038566095855713953746 3476283240421751934265668639255917743378325548207038610 5633012623762876981734728224250946153189070215082050421 8103977489407657214990832478528545951002467959739308411 0627252254156964938923682735814346077275980334626431259 8278889441818491738026870449603886707186477083156478758 9117803543082013186565820343540734229283474557696514986 8391503976141261336078948099755916482490625516855367948 2474050984649608568188917203699873757964398001165295270 2772372260193575557202326310147686928476263628518930484 9269092640985472493648181412831689383283125795662135988 3554452066740895840923148625755911051962200050308020425 7370028996601241363556488028033999569465609588576321992 6030004685397559802876555831710706399750666047614867776 3563226116127152242671096736184025291082552446153885776 6602779608089830283706877813984923812545171789875779067 6916513246031087551814796001216762016855436138875351111 4464644596594898628685003842938167759796191272999045913 4396042836227821457438491080662673720398159683311458313 2775573719396476213947036948713448379653367208865076094 9443106748938628101668608093548762040629531426836790162 2324344216250096191988652825018478075009309298961687893 5144048527844852101949729314912293366428383610958359117 9266973210503286586371961913064985733208661524319891775 1756133072533690606289440140362467357916861241907679730 7215389609926091477800392182909660567805157424539481270 5158278656086176628088767548528264353457929751091037432 4314804905099720134009387120996799226673274569721997573 9749835295566344453243455703262602782931368938896296769 1490051117916415739641516223459624143879984997239721062 5910452426655628296014596790128617641535247864330478558 1496257111395603251503631837450619425879073297479906540 3378129323435496477095994159702169181036814733833330641 5138771322151733984093817465683332375212452120426351494 8017957370648574825588129624111414646926617747817386015 6155696776808063542808133926222268057358604395739162738 7714350848477018662653169748886473868243094196018928758 9120213872770961538488095065653207344205898497856821448 1099344327143794129234072975479326476182962040361443641 1274652404369175428358566140595943326100913231448641642 0497649479552017171086517069812241608482170721710164948 2479807749180166663180760457163952518386095827183272086 5705298255892664923127405067312348772034977998295609410 6360305165816819038480111470304239018204575837273165208 5922539947510938900121122194266654459086779269137115495 0789666576676546096288277775199570554507297923666208523 5078168943400320475437404007621799091881351094993966943 1342798599215806292704213826756214353405924672023502064 2585410968595512829598880167947485348827623226089882142 6027966949488339973538091153102615727526061516646757472 3112673113045630210164427562827821914879246698975320978 3265292168258433047908547833654269758433077955719520001 0120787240198813494984438436763827041174210036951169011 1801683269994661201008605320941579019288976139784035165 1115993464204441482768205455063418483061619799460270489 6489524389702584341717731903153309321479805420208961951 2507592936490162781474077322477257322019135045680559997 8569277543054657879842859468408586784134114538241240720 6567559826482625761903033834174251848538540384703710069 0876508085350864021762101015672829143567367711035116439 7836344042830234780735456691438177047450894587211787839 1541665309247269795195268639282330037168506787620787754 8178391081973218290478799329139607887417683308186531819 9940659792678221322713459632471409529463076197396749984 6349363609758067253661551807859814534953582160148026023 3176252015063663993913514287751153532124112251505706572 3115208537650284322101584061898257004704391718649072412 0891714561202491730043799349994206586637985787346060480 6192281194643315629256867108796971234962364061937388112 1802073791598180109759080113272257843002501113788034957 9204391899288300516242921760033764107933719681331920675 8299182607848524757117752420168349348194140053916463935 2182737104891500365804792597615834365135534943843191509 2146293081995018359167094253026540329803249676158439634 7114353247143703922148617843828261138668855215984613445 0580330263691439417435599175378716668814004529689343519 8765272300845846550156565989521130110485288169394156867 0635178319221855955305000298648325444774777199550165082 6588967139640889880567958066916065806094048513928010222 7697615613826083190760332454846528661464942948396677330 0807073200675104262514142962447145368750970687850660059 3940265187786103276547028063257299061968975918873866723 0511012379493292597649574826255195927394471764009255618 5211857724430888945893130457097527258670714556514236034 1819890315195457218862114917103453059657845082618680743 6497735831757700864758799643227445489500780966711961621 5136769508530892336123866628348110293980460743553427272 4428104903280756767003377271120949128434487450813568822 1560330504388351754108148303753443420841220816836058132 6234576775427931619860454305044485105558004116794337671 3205581470587272088253604731064967931847963735278844788 5205873182866006563349325602359088898353777250797020050 5414402105594610720764924409136337227897399466397512341 1788366312509006141623227657028541048506797449812718146 7643084141030023752565373049527672754845459997871633253 3105061902402151814681001465126285103975983941288236986 2113183152477649679577744191332394798552871653023199869 8023983984731981788171333103443398908379580000513196534 5233833901090970444714347942650262857403151815203546507 2823118385198658029362135224379754319380198343291431250 2757766754316869888602865677013500372589696445868683417 6473878390665444218192358577310787002319174454287141600 3026828372404946436034787690357332618811431010813218855 2798589730345053440330372276915140453182361878321719988 9890550829089662419765855980578341428737306480985290782 1459411264949921965113612567773076994605802064072391808 6690020175695641759552721135933758979116047598231558725 3564456825714374658566889820373705497045290715846973763 5558706092801201769780532935796783807950227922001052016 7689887325410838931925090717428881081070862320755101848 0041769696826290392399839381162366384787130819320185559 2678658980709850229537394942175424696253547043954732413 3924764852103761177731123138500161871304710647783932487 5850063619911967787753268071392468984403882659360510854 6523692226192724034991210383162262972411440835568680499 8074604837135925207539017014469373916409286486391905375 7393294556536775435632948953085479197356181168943469443 4436430308714442549106098294828815811595635629933779473 9220978511040672166448032053106709130375948843457873439 8473707653747404793080903438244339705830532695856299847 9383048081779750890193239788196447472813485486485639973 6790769039302521285919509594533031379751852981866262011 7612609532139263391827182563275830591189372106915776438 3887227842285290091226125140805231508120272624773706671 6153729796236517171183091817152280526537593373755812823 4864296932266784713386959887691580950811504993633735690 5900842892007054825254617689541647107780117586071432866 2404483055236425937757985524486960807267305907650248851 4081476189179998962929079540606916509862750703309100886 6119931836534781106895005532321232310409943156697571284 3211058927290756266529830683461268817435027634457348731 3081278785396682594804502445089945385062622281565720665 6259080710600907194741580643428961731315157060558113998 9607656842772395481206246549279224664410867393017052678 4065224750410536043235086881525438218840578152295198789 5606499560698274532892273270385375845209270924294667346 8959337778965806769512859044905739913079487625397989989 4685344867084276328476440980465348855120943606428893738 3710535155958795075103681999586009247940522051548807777 4998306131379026412827371575710612817362497836474502072 2775619521267432735816854961196988825831126166950522240 2188114669306257495384708699586574599887892786847387198 6438379048046374622281612687127634511309478316617599707 5950853325746028493740010436450345565804494429503453183 3812907850888333858378697710849820665102062795707669833 4451779345271803769114102075574774315429329032629532114 9788262035159874125464228843952777954992895647543471058 9858515900550849005696903693994638054127440782720795881 2061095018266675052829100428644011596909156026024587211 7456045510940768469797368274814597904045521904841801154 5663478335343808815341403723981788190775763064723383684 8076617187887525444073186583050118647563203017139833900 7898754244110262777492594557872631516087487025048062038 1626062841567542997110084572360794368388317756971160717 7476019773629986084709225612419033443038680607516077836 5027891666283609317675969553014936812797935466652393898 6549220821261327763789820294679958162439870593623917051 1750705049392442937122875207210047900369520353054174702 6881003131427531174456246407354520013033515441611612845 3063638220620318271412034710573330570609561041999774412 9437897233361952936807116294649741746746061619442841957 7150642124491154067073122138420641412696715456643891594 7177796949351958346843367832214130374310734291743734376 3544159073773807768335545452204160755832450014127128997 4101494705488647243415899129609228298624074551605891496 3102100059587134719209797239836831280110175264318686111 8351701735867540649265791513740582162972420188375102977 2027692280780173235365852486610373552463605197417587182 3490873819774519960413516046880860827255906104828222575 7674635819166290343907054759703480904400430433331741346 1423454127456779872589232409091510873059202427900149673 7015134772151425714802387818972789099319232118851804003 0497628938731198868763397705690319074145176297505582950 7905515712897726034354672225187519472277750347806298881 5802764088305858873211408993562565445263256262930428543 9933282550329502893699077705490294707962200839029322144 4112657382089568543447852253558437312693375479376599430 6991005699082156031450819886494389488679597736520237763 8052694955587145427065851747444596468235269410568519337 3700491448623760659795743742949313762849542374769629842 3620404069903223286254828223354201652282912884434215751 2706020215383178452185648411506693943643644633903294628 6921500120033173722315945993702440466546440107095463778 6273667690456425997758603414233762759258536312643708973 0757955269968503132069091830679132654203064003148245598 6239265759757317759128625308946541251662284071633701497 9026738432530161901013729788646954034256945572630522038 7629423264806499623816308550031265168054478855681997310 8967957554426839220485130919026882403377120177863986046 3980025603720606929534601536735130093516649047599690415 3484422840649464357839627395979697011999599689705500713 9802671431539123914611613581834068087605346672553050422 3979280965662210911118477896503351900312819308140470647 8740367155552114034070303989072232339159423512652971711 2144915912874696964544557092280434733841013858874280507 2514932018367654986544261906876750303979569390242134374 7525920284449370703219824095085287439294127815958647543 0366953365464650438122955385696018708146303600068102231 9353567758842217066271778752289539374973944984606881958 9926057904266324281818832976825708783089016435405464175 3677975214014916981613499304491042042741729907318379698 5131245595860639919965966899610800504940072963970989595 1757463495011315239540543638424771576730579689978093511 2310127000606831560134705616884208186210590658438546853 5226530994080955068645181964310455005698528640369722726 4496407220910728050656517590053633194257188261901685209 1109444623049387276226013009665098018150216116189314991 7554486648451019396408924245351858629668535880723702520 8629039637513544240841676796106254077453543971872022038 9829258815048817462632144019324591263846776453878214900 3218736052884016158146769340972434249669596797455129521 5247541300383824175967755422515486890349846758461066315 9419881211797133452509275307014085614263503015271473708 7979022966356830017879902880841938939224918844891176700 8038038758887801697701113453349115348021065850875700255 1736325688200975955274871225357182551697875315095569086 8985464837948430351870614923135734029631365279127615262 3061043140923956535229749326101802357414494002010757529 2488958929324580351889348336232266211070472227951789643 1135332221513311128130269965705654236666071242736067583 3767835191012510994437030462907634661496449559967303212 5852284006812886320601384391535239320911579060473413936 2973234927591808942336565260939483133648102906435863118 3082596587859784715023449078747678799566742485205104010 3999757103940220630691734742020896991756005288898736759 3966293674017209821954183371282339328624773171964386256 6531455126992223677667770819864349679984152604519464045 9016395789604927913929104349027568381726840470522981408 9067131491526250441754527101123578680129893682849339139 6383366078142291794554344916809706649131884537812025796 2155232128839888294830960254154515830155645623132845031 7418576979979910789556567996082529165537586122338380700 6921957963941983742611767676910050735750147104127391778 3596347944115924160740964918923864162314431509843379999 9574123860845568790650179660465904011900931064914597645 5087441691709361597805467174658993017041375390468254441 9849306977396303361433004032263704413884245648531960009 1024035914860434195671889198585615655465775089014431777 1286164568621900128459460742160742957104583140046201246 3901102101932368874623187463906390518460908247466122225 8683171698906360640254048935087506001935383235847779777 7718415669271122400445516770541931073038836943879788904 6242175900466660910401636227006450671672563298135619169 5775856133339039827759965225099040387093278986221595494 3799706306480709649417708005812270559330916211844004635 8937856324358641910615400682047879016214044578771739810 2952607173000991217971137542433348822666186718059345350 0359794062610169455894879852873823946192592738300586578 6236901271929638265926393781959687776344919278138391527 3468510317128350116775412896963401763368803347613242500 6547944835516002423125664608010786702586037609939080045 1756260090655554130984042735743005006687743313528206170 7299033893705322254670042058896404652393614283079185404 1696667832407095595877094232009415610955534334434913854 3884086108248624289859619741256571704240067876712368593 5372271091567040606219434726020409941395472013175524491 5834594427491919291350235583440418720697434588605383370 1858976572062254668638991474061713844091114054244489241 8125280587378444375990337027144323207852046419314755947 5831429194169719062976979044988213080192587590485875701 0280498900927646674318174193127387987919086670564601741 4104518365473639211201831272642135299075075316741860411 3908507917404417265800928896640035085618299372472136843 4131495692957040198130016060875412795746641903179733259 3924021074167670242353517422118285715161832976814222607 3090296369487133088077855566632397283342252706565073072 5189030903950229751455450814134444281654143644104921750 6227064362861017571711204836658149705824635780075504562 6453744628052593284156788579850690105804527975626285722 0830478354366813133031723323813526470752577952330152891 6639528654318999573174578016782672814602226403818995669 3799484242109824897420088233111400134104409516093083130 9054655031595551547397748022146240676110527161375799862 8354396966578355245670079360497518767958500434785944448 3487473455259996323925882010445287895767233391108520813 7994842347153189526128187510890512135465496924606655767 3451857177405113980900507493228007094056920655442879928 9768091385328823923127426496379071979978524909030460958 5020328130118819189798753861277050983112679686721178100 6094288603341607408020448532441414457945472105469892916 6499819415997508117083997585525312534793070723771948237 3833676065541850211333735753571160498408863069626498901 5115562982779223043334984493678391519856268504325200844 7985546296912629978831302936306463370450331552637520404 7392241570728577799880296353289006984007678189697563540 2176619429442475372564984572265506787359093405723897937 8191460803198271139248049794110049229814317594991993103 2808979574725337681460617454331326448924803701346264266 9263173424435742705177475650675563413336005917831376373 7592038902042651716918654224484136094659863626775433322 1729097280677212181229450177664232716733109192752337724 2450590808589275655643441154844388895321327028560540600 6435240340117743942638314926942036676773124923344604615 2792228711747373206820737950407753807024875139736974872 2080794183627245792671586058756843738256966015288450159 3636057997648795546668979631727641445826714098393026058 4443731183219527357824299238053046097925321759529437646 6967178599565547975260104811160900192559877031603692890 5354642196936179009854720785512572597532576878034184282 3941930116764712780200132449054170687194060874864250992 4900412437779902567236238752134487546868018057002677165 9045717416750935853746632784661471702229127753816489358 1403754204131631796620462601683005835840278084250847061 0285632146763492164415596565399512441115272252098855763 1807880862837444395373363866289139439904591869356297993 1691320743108491238782696708173798380276007328352371305 7038353881201921780745570539213125048219766934063942802 3453350969805452191964164969664205192232229332522498099 0680943829860823933868677395445267363219444015986590406 6528670206510049409786713024508960506363114749789754318 6327376379320227953001087717684402618218003859090607702 9345978640932969511233853261494565585967711754424619462 0867417898814347780270237891838654750736725070123164595 4210423036825301549927292304970650068874455290889366465 5148193848056374554470319717186422720965870630049834366 5718303094585252856298925461326079017237462336013820894 7640472176710210783635306328391852894263097083524184268 8066639724543519498745949527236882351106475938370531361 4945233262990060613544202079008007844359185142381095406 2463592880074917472326014282915066473564694914907531304 0411948746127584251725422993376561913228344136159688451 2305097922908093477806100012024307933675460695671886784 7589029167162815104791098481996879505375747610343839289 2981834755913533728342888492285393965950164594229684902 1635769846036566677068849790614937895866238978513950301 9552520711594791624303805713391044123512797717425894997 1813208993972409457630504381765420237749372929236666408 5826356304701889428471366217962807794758141064720396869 0057335883783238393851564367692910953212630953023723418 8776377595132558571988684156351143465444921346183625820 0177391119635659736209174802895107119119312161615049356 6140019891540677191474060450200848900785210448984071558 7249131814241237453147390958592854919261955127528154045 5554894860530439518305516386529635114358554267895788433 2247030322398462969403700363866705975518962282166849472 1551679940102372605276192061750456049663717076263845953 0053344438789944328543663014641420751502676529987148414 8385924204684351505285892648354129599964190638362225500 6162029851790807999551716142892743322162806963512162902 9650503454559800242920380661131224998757487778145433349 5781365580083004587905455655237596430899472829415658468 9806294311272597554693021887912731035300216864227633661 0318905110863359639860709747374195529341785078013653378 6877679115147383325251300237191023587588679803938552970 4998321830389985333735331510345804434025730422758682609 7239834223150176408033273176226319675659897729718394229 7165227761967340857344413747591477931793339892435994058 1396032281346592478558756550575159428611613176739552834 8150808518520715479514392667287510574413867697189020877 7611959245935929086383969620057686509962930381814549128 0734180972040320363366766499443919936264145227145073503 7059076093857524400009474822971362377215926308360221391 5885590946140740697630129708656969066762442186183635520 4727903533175309360779778798470802390218595874487896074 5237490562837474189310268062804817433813001982212777060 9218470081525232714598672343785431049783904364930586076 4535756025983828162540984963998318112971881438639542654 4082800861930572917995688879881825724409230860777086263 5131360946309767740997028472766829666854290845405202291 9003034322471898204993824806075163872794566894084973666 5162281336948828583395313505021705361118175021010169609 3737288217468389261806871887211712203206733649831281254 5726927631056482587901068575208080633928751364817583758 1096955969933848419910626922411365611711295479677781238 6239349341400854705378458378285151232798730884093735721 1004586036545449453018681073293761108679782828034366133 3397805386148635943716350087711931195598480218289926777 9769409139308492689239716108751625981364642795191163033 9179612919001760953221655734911037471209457900418602899 2215511759156830362494716086505186322797429561365198303 5189714287602237507160599904685227028482420257009629938 2791478180154066416917925969650230616749677247841947414 2009242977297138883251166552227303389644473052704902414 7727564715409237680664165282261122166055190351049532169 5382999570174114651029984898251643905699093945986820498 5525831287644568389843421093658943105114075558384927893 6997409501389198821247991620988839243558736555452375362 3890641072663136573386887150143766765743928298320734613 1403949526170953084489658005655846309523296318712451836 6166304277498527362023490678591557693622053472426111253 2638914302528937667373926286064609916642583999874647434 1416395267773224693331340898922821352367160956282513492 3485926804073551815360719656739502706913535763434376744 3117249084553776703266698841449114808884801324930258438 1770118785666357293539878114064658836941728387365708433 7575104479912359736597243445574271838473362051640986039 3102195921211225720343651001396389064945296714205608908 6176982883163882838252297076581896118954572982581073394 5401727749783454068776411077800440742929663980795802668 9312946890891500618618418921853041643322169492782133921 1827719021675202080596726274946300280538877794596218568 3074384298925646302408906336676064738970496873626773471 4319346437826952783760286146583892789336232361603686965 8885994407170901438576500856237035707472881230042776474 7470377946320005543727473658472402618390250818502039941 3109503970812481221077612832459563995640730378422829494 1790417991353653370609295358041284490195677174363265587 3343028440148149907546510328181387821090721433983745415 0957218087233216393141184885404882476133156499354030311 3131971438856668338021766683608295032360405951367759271 5516567968029585973380361344069307813757301161300265797 0242655917863431943626466230186872587963057556366078289 9695363498145223886600730147718791986416066143908057772 5519244870708291097673554991120061231753618478131765439 5572950385452923653669413348562178789261547404561504523 0885311843897833507480699448020815830478029291395027421 8678869198017655546818144544307419110229272193186444074 9790317259939771362180997111761468900013772407009234849 9633083203042973219675827894000846652350711551118348103 2014483529474488518863241330396067639585766239272743538 6476553325926113916010589720694912160419438436276922502 0408360183481182715855343925553745823628255237262533143 5969964636667825593382100917598744440271852251290642515 7453594796130527189599488847824353172256275413109599850 4427747535263888711892649770717055022010568232530711543 8956475830312255116287639688351432627286298152407558879 9596209804394659688932951904490105741914199814985879000 0533489612069163111754682534858290076839537662641452052 7393607865138057224150689718558277653895215135856589764 0730148811113373869245888909822760229733951244135075100 3872589482066478544539290551160492546556830179223635263 7755462684090494780037268471610264950882620693574846316 4396897896270083376303743017561945738907884810424309285 5236310298355174517454466065297670819947432059951652915 9600871565211546129673541395732775167844348486459833913 7584856250554601750792209883587719338601394896751483376 3802139034152904283626453763745808782815379047085445759 6761421037723612329619640229202289514696881144705828930 9803570015041036948417054728692275197044694697292034951 9697662176641436203210987497172990814400037157392818915 2840831974229437336774778258709218717225298406930555693 5225836786253877699037108329877979505169169629957607026 6248772561115321024522871797030937380056335405929310890 1874004957513305645755468645881925344372271704841107604 5834505257242917684423561001394566824566042880004740729 2619165754409533650005445833313333486658197274927600124 2323822517184689306940857232461554239281388742202766169 3797935663441045037115598236757714312491279623141150164 5288804409423900517346456378036293953277878016360441042 7591864202516771182359108124947844895488072585512574549 6079956918012971317205403842490960873636213513109752862 0986224262418742435783767729126417918801376752003205633 2618924101861651303481024400685680860611048112942740900 9375274857858586840922973157793668860861996442907361574 9053303451074679213921393573414693782678405331319923544 3303460719515520570066100116930106114645564891680500914 5005561378494045436931348591061841933018954548638521986 0080820040286332226857792865947499006936075105780234742 0150353177373008364949891672893509093542120975207472725 0436661880061334959093061140711046459924475971754240199 6540730654084169735239250415635500390264400292275155191 0862941367236000269412071278113087636531615224433516226 6919012310171362950133169807700976703122592334099542352 7648984420891092439027564816170040721739272566024295837 1557106716854141871300357131023054472593770645420643730 2838147841910218688218466567138326128263780697530988608 2906633039669846839624674768851145064913151861552462947 9248111598731109079771152980588092092858162277065275677 7195393112035731943345934347337295189941572147227619036 7800430879590479992664242819620163009888371488450439801 2244624556026604086161331997232849787615931712681400404 5056189668690984708239413708551813261996376889702124152 3137818733130015601121995657035414106535356384524396556 4267272174345053170897086203476547586741281464071979228 0574469540684927959945904582090187317658661625178733129 6935726248763018274805306560029462418101514313186902408 7493841124215821508373074128337310032226683957690735069 8817682754848177304995391310318465327838386562671747600 1806278875804925400887840392798564649645155278927345020 0154100313190509627108096288952376898287265139140819451 1671959166631818853373127982279478096384186330812324934 3682732708847168484082306510680498401989966141848682192 9237124322629328442483023610179839100426990407744799190 8376102111123960672507192997931365177067316450479862322 5519797029925665315101596604596690150887068882982527286 4059895142504765564643861397139093020257194585582527139 2719811327758886955446292060520268767522136796682746877 5874528760778634491382699563480082544144131825347204948 0142126543298296784668605437790613389102060765389746783 7990904198226428291713569800434724666969930157511495371 5204374031918107954868943240622909458623262452209667574 4952856601646578736884246540265604576973290012958378742 0171151005742659749253328682586625702458378115218220127 7576078722787536254417678516818491979949497649100036934 9095508194502055638112249647967662496507858023271236894 4622866979631971539024990109911767205329659201024327415 8366462851035194005414571907148638824694469038224568838 8500782441039250163597153748490569452456053125403791760 3310165347750019986495805835536614207169974117331055254 0420552110773185810458946104627355807094714668352878352 2244243951951095964801933997282254412372911975335233397 8820050032094830778066283364606324667100180087066628897 7157613180394453085177859979679161756236424579913187479 9529518736756020672433607862783164465504713334255774562 2032970583706520846148146180327955657231128913791506107 8782367241706315742790860275826804832820482530595944865 3553053355736089436683787788779088357733165815665640463 3363117896557755386745135965474379288244327761776652997 7537884432122626758789612663833068438490058005776137309 4604324573314159787616555372263016164233534510023746353 6829894247824255806480766433618052377415631403789337126 9990081154608408142405869284464087423891245775193664669 9463735915844119317795008584806528052045138617897232991 0964611770976297169880547414864040358883927950040568096 6882682526783325875358351600505794585314848377702967618 3263606491366056471185080491635911181680573568625676757 4836279625954231444084268694441780846545900109830083247 0127327673251862965281011987566742512371854719174196446 1099638143692252764876865242964332848802671048804488801 5591064476982918336443256383798347892249924247347347492 5585572931518611034534137335672274625782767187551285229 6157193501863251721759999422779441251276949166596411764 5331130767839435875570151126833978807782308932767292196 7390656501679098849598999718362018377246697916468158884 0040150832641339017024402863907008831066490683497676288 0088097131577264334164705251536471773066139272240563257 1001397299899095593747730559636348560061598496125351831 0745042828059910113561527646137187323074054864438709510 3762391293174413926799644747323618213633118585804069936 5837776065584149533283266028778546968943002292685310193 4301987370587173582180980066938912507662570847465950628 9918468346949911962050562881006235243400502407512125659 7621835683455225766840491652515707584146144132895209700 9306872902271637056385906105921696945735131229699292583 5675318834452109537570173563261816644245918307191732592 8053735184818309872294562621725404441898640397503845136 0611100621071808868929053885565380321231977664500797880 8922913907197183215533766071468815888614665937080218118 4864094912441578015869647372390959585803117354939639342 3239812188385832226906227304369154796477329036203102315 8462282118660828589608169094090006189644213461734468252 1433863060864107649130309630386061561226947756727056616 4198322661282955940541852670099389441814526699815121965 3967190513843135365503213138068242451734889475925031241 9248417525574038182351139026163553709368646884710152598 6682006296660433267158847028467252827367513636915893498 5721514957696957393793129333387868587015586438472121908 8131194713370873382327500056239923744771721034792168999 5870015046980589562365188542682939856667127230583317473 9467989387917984475726396699725651509335049449623932989 4118380951152202738593619916208931559373521319380127029 8481882968245692466401589102452240833407352947237676601 8719083566257343946835470483622445461993712921994552160 7705226537983475106667694632555115664949116807052305281 7308690882682380129412541814673058459343581273433407463 4710981016973378451137000361466614777973756676762211878 2539423603706549237225664751927002508248888604062234098 1154511333422390177368411359915337237318467663405071568 96681938103585480799073996134538888268575672435045918997400691044704111628786526792010616132471999844823715233 4997836375230143135132826955395290108649420581860439615 9053058259754001573475299749827230953870577210005396418 8697048745289735915687927079944165810494426879390222782 0026173884246389592211392638749541141959433002708467142 3706812813778229848743892258019606732295576646222560726 5008320437346368920697425731014887778328145970055062112 5297094395513482069706780920457890090055635993193030074 6710425701791847467995201645098538151015396961735455277 8043062677579487710979913625936622349370648370598168419 1440900869283841758136960770262652637398421792751865585 5340018024947388424795076359369625165815980054901107970 7269532448861374349938844083661468592090201387462929729 0938453956893091552470325456494848342558435392750026839 8089195124385714727889228818004727979105941649371664175 6765094433746540972890144063281301891438633928063344349 4240026022881047169997255339395707641070678950590524163 2902212917615707202813379630649859882322426710298264264 5482279327154804587649921241321268182767230903475595793 0311584824894830141731719343104663561998293422660845241 9772743000894757519064436425070401157381317794809599533 9269155798840054782895365239563674165729648804634630573 6737117215809990209894453733255406649244555657047977207 9145812304506188806693477316115492135285980811109640356 4201032065031387832981444308563872065793894070562327958 6874460852840698062839012831994040317536981729101193027 4216487446018619632159446845380755709872212964758426105 8043710144144891074881337667213835454142478713666653871 8207128484761707002802307713986200152328528467498051716 0094177008483060781630740674129158570458579809143541609 2906134945970968892571056791005567529007475043799463382 1119211999009122153965563172633298735935838666500189702 1037681056553912581127425650365892142910191935677400796 6612713823071408188284186493254567005047890235799834629 6652053903452672297367971122296475763842795337070307941 5632893117466348996286910518604722726888778758797953654 8113309718525774883625499507808962383116823946505116854 7086261364021782044527622621850946877145846667658899947 9371028457027858288649455781921024708840980548840494289 2027586325135120327683691655093337575687742311036161066 8383215808025643334645427172202495621806059358605778368 3982546182236449833541991908181754923962168710528049514 2246375891201136159799843803455389874368637941643003051 3037889583127924845498683990658600640789933528127851940 9840167197297270699322133907184209551782475206802684636 1653977165123457434030443246614781771199610855372824309 1711263519501191538103322617009607819792294603552601878 7669236212486362488512903544283973792325138955506401423 9130766546753811452440247068376528064142487208913451379 6385999449351608677107460143274772385102847494666363346 1941723016077362976288977251283002580846877265301516820 2925087300134621992315653871990410605507419303633901844 4239787442338499826069676057020535368456464272727034894 3923664845900245979494739486041667113357170281209226805 2781568833531326433175902994653857485218471097204771824 8056721561923131996627637828206706279778643822558087274 0355388755763722582999050673591541471494743726498397870 5766331150533421161217453408965415215549774624788862911 8303526040368732822025070893530843523458081507195695889 2412605287571839649630550766286009111672617530072817388 8458812373598537269299262642666002172976904093229166457 8008028615731050138340599605215180202337467493294109576 9139999676638521753746488507214642276836486091831973323 6392159249039000696788812101129746358373405258687854457 0222146208736858727966414530176263354155887940590732122 2539467073782654675608107464960418043395795387211330646 4679928612294857139338563297616178508911558276611979023 3799986635770474963796822399350957954508205505111893034 7793570244303528304428347024105904612246808113753997074 2874343512072417982710008293319137141928877140989863705 4627113614217060316038877158734107562660346260346932057 5746363265306120596147410967864366328128489246217276990 6044003564831372701718432611076286907062962876782483372 5218167849520870187388883526681880688561553821029179384 6881259759223871757568737766365217279182935988891248129 0484999654764459655545951531923019867342143962690524533 7463449860371792720542796816889295558794575534131465881 2833102455747928050200866695716939577801534143906770746 8844437199722947314209624309846450531853965219060267110 0605662171450565239616762915821410039307333892918625670 3337144724170924079448220819579349698115524925573254088 0883164819519948492518859797181791650718864975353694319 5763660262426172292425480056059572174815355934092538283 2433344777942345089465946829548015616400884023550373234 9654987866217107668010625102744723405477738722823370632 4422346571309983353563617904512966453592077279387939270 0954660146105091802732697555135713654909405170986914333 8343735386223956625316705081322123467368781442761854788 3058500581078515556788076939732421220873066182620090830 5041506079878672078008638748314710467962218043947575563 0990862442443828090707516360392136097396719349408198200 5189308463418418513775869421385970025192357210352359781 4756562837006498935806194277478376736716568604401242535 3942546083747346222496082982724724021875373415104438842 7140893032903966317059852727435757224919804396406893690 8330704606903363403761135669272008017206016525870166209 2465653183217835903483184668496336231773544630393379348 9237958382338014835246620707688841775646825727171361914 8355289440361157962468253470999577854148164846673573561 1338031920658221354967829629458379489925909065715085858 9924036877724709560225206030410594547223573430761992020 0387034244022234909496718095119479811812317662161328126 5741888792671780402385780055985292325615688246765163590 4834058800448384582302419984176242039750282144203323781 3646956129181609088070522692744785023579437156142854961 0330999701394772146061745007882475417006791781881337307 3553878679601012421924341739873289763228098676229374534 3728998117259300822232462437598540018372660873832647120 7255449130643364499510019478254452554256119854446896338 6192334108861190236636252006167177340726844487670870786 3399288518785748868906955952057560806553597236255486657 6806599730026961449979138639491376433439511781865616972 4575011955527139876663310241993649615936734233367659351 8995108210508545586590240452439501495865709751688017729 8008199222597252891615283264328713301912072026225055993 0210552005936427206720674365808195919838946862415075380 2751656622826042558448723696342315273704964736012472937 4705823518946377728760858627139523599906922325870359910 7092753607717873127548150940351270138170794870400279463 6433688427716924012826404447538300216806055597399111532 7567430425079168966493653461066490303392645479826245075 2752970355117029389549392605026116732805080636191135041 5038722553548052495030725922083212991676993938578960521 9190402265932968932015280538558488326767365756858379942 8685543148848459878043199371078484089337419779080033863 6966596327000480075341073313028695828601359287661350885 6941307268952706221194446570901350002850781700817329693 6069944780801165089977469838327533544622311789004142445 6125659236190671377822188309901262050387138637461107547 1382433334260661119112499604311974873003557846753855809 3194053656414387240871593070280022336202403420926692484 1036541392460325281513910602580690086792469478464151377 4253049081133374859256590325210843787058369018030593385 3297001096960008742504481418458925985696534556980827237 1276255400483792707641017020870006758524443257752645790 3618268036052623878996687562686845758711349482617027872 6420774053277917839660593024680537612528783622421631814 7642047643334565869242915619461741479293032672745331987 9627590510582556439064127960599605162941055835770035365 6324285671397243309359986178485440971818172554477791409 3209591840501649984386128073788718816754788756505663196 3197673047058648946240459492697664532851091987443373512 1566448881451325097829979985682830183029271812658757997 4915259421426066384493476182366943613010007783474504544 3839405946382531641746962167963754039491521160083553404 5873007034167447688538635372417591191912573029628757699 8669830602845055125425577813049196573537081097538898051 4498281958517209632887924975966878585576268728363857714 2823352346656795892694854891954487424195222854027581013 2725725884846046549518516222527214858969727263289515266 1007419195971783288365945597685705772628478559544883724 0757916288363148490647791455348726575585011194226486996 2439109009594842195050118285457021898741034571838981790 4863646490829677731508367769973355150741700812202580538 8524519536398345318761778123182923384516149201894678720 2174802452815919012422558651698747259021550762497491226 7376594563307616602119434840323979914407024881734343302 9272571092865738989424064956181090979765498511842477113 3900728809299016301869411421261170343722496674766825988 8183377748915300135800231460242604720552757993198994096 4316114429852831611486989731748642308262649341631684527 8016222869452176524878906995560991510960158794169103884 5956359668529361259912457292837693574949960006374540510 2933125235371942115650133154753736280907142815773185118 5927633100144847811577305157277411636321762995559710643 7427871640408298307104630541915599371481539161255478112 6437438903974521207357576777750742115050829810085737523 8351838357539933202975989157824880504120705904644073227 6884830874353451226454706269409754445136975725708915057 3023242573567272108516847067390111372101828058046032247 9166007383269145415931982924325433746486049633965342248 1729383254751114037593843778055810026790235933847989586 5486078741941416884073043417349690424069174289582911338 8157394322771015619624776355190240217127468627824721979 9676266290091917695564381053856926401859147616695431940 7769348965559060313034157909445519756029662487545487909 1117532699370937126380672256751463060740233445983148205 7807785525381693436480535680794520453868887221458052022 8137165269820116250616572973797480750029723392190975012 2049474941700659392967296028738767195222550630864385036 0228641843766240091747190328339083995367474686131010932 7545085370103248816456357548955860367991893611297876190 8356737312274823781827018531064263096134724871436054931 8903770261332912020741185702039654923368590863272900347 8722237659894186318952339757526448262322846781474167839 4175878779284134112230198805548371919662085993112969783 0338865167585446227913405384476083942355534490331633000 1247579965276168526319453293095962731314672619266181983 2194566480048912724042165730413638330422266489785155626 4565532197114472973260582132148615280100972768015104029 8965202063860686004598161428523749991208520934729230797 7350301533905977647834289074748778151734815736268828728 8473096086418866453032947600753309358538027704926007328 8432941195208648297113175937525344388958814255548385173 2952836011377915329011335759811747590808295590475065765 8456860498951986993050662506017097078329876063046816009 5210972977875136018632054589557818005958757171911723235 0915787137515399125515052606959476059331576350909179773 3208336136807194551564074953303571884225636931711834397 3251605736503774732145350056359563826247493638224705836 8475214260727919955251074551304244338336405493970033337 1348800299785946575449427651830341211197021029987336199 1177647930047649326491521909917772362558052712725779928 4186221272202594729578364241569518389042618629319498502 3980882790182277086708707193539801835763828047217627026 1490249184634025236129564512600179754496131220872848373 8833193857402018908281767850298505262156335275083393941 0145554721256376368546407909464765381655080500179673737 4314099089474841691430065081182103990094191714290554428 7434869177808284127163283349333738760189805192382363730 2197650070299199840953953640819293935448443378672525707 7729595961387100715792147218370758041500544134986004929 0749969893790348810208279250693005742360174677126398250 4447987947755138368875388820775721206353195865003008391 0654471490754927971155721846090155394573325186389812858 2468776959800827417655549925565263787184749887063291494 3908030741726036758968025487183739999619682932661224121 7067713397137880925201702623014717820800639162135982052 9738550555820959403332647089156195552235663806264125747 9134638253749259912880143126144362011718100610472258584 1850028634156211568844185662028272766006553624341653186 1727054704601829523329536489605733307453064730077394581 7405562218010296586954554296232136268085193584500258735 7305866651956174463718111344775636102931642292999771284 8473992479149975246975746167652401333988711899350291995 0725940354177678878427586317338620212314331223245499952 1022646419170590206372156364870441042698336333313821695 8848319812093693683591904114931623478727636627592154568 4107024174052979256942981914981740639527144786905118423 4337195592612319193757906211785809093205884794836305795 6121560105651820752164895293647504997836425968788047609 2599970186536111131360484481043431372673271493251764067 7959128270418092840993021480957457866349377922712137553 7125494983646132191054790119508054816377823175531880540 4834474568234829552821306383035954647975531338603713165 7640783340885935945737671967408625251809781817880369860 1166138834712999153771123834154528740489956469028260300 6885427634518962357355461815822221407196786684310268265 5738115194937131618234925304365477918872773039577291667 6035989068298497927532644579302056250041982158178336797 5832458201670334401637519436130793606687706059615507458 1873007405885541857077712937653954611123552017737452675 3650277123601026263711408502493754519972388118497200485 2954076053757550486334985176039343403658952960860734480 5531229553356882145671180576047588419420583496338454216 5377020226288732032814262719241911346980715350623640604 8801061017613964306550666466714597747927512750131334659 6764639606994405703118605608781228063289678165765372750 6296728357626397482838464729501891798560482491985007991 6092323997667196476783301263846508088042831110985025546 6129686185565035001236106852974356644656198492092110126 6375831195462401126619489300838284386599999928333379487 6598213558839333097596539435168747702542038052033733823 1789387828254304773685927377235747888656685873609256869 1056377446851131559478673651648492178603892046920573921 3739659762934266179938759886105571384739015869538001440 0337739425963524869263689609087053952625109612729088737 6798222410747678488299026259214172065135443271991645998 3330333820509702367037918912977711390002179646455681701 3808941825846295987689363592439379803701260437000195453 7532094758565668626186913776932365553855337366401811426 0401171263453205372512446880839250455380642547662809345 0603910861511948831424647739359453611346263253979030531 0615515404757043183580698889116850882783575406260470081 3348942775641988110461503391081966974360385607326708715 6087766588589106089607208747158269701690562668719926815 8483351741024109506049761333221030468320093162948196664 1786641089259633540386292413015247640415195327618247072 3527897727695774543149145720405417995318578837498108505 0571576711105815852167055220110024031214717157984645854 3324890734109876109929564967615654471880624428493371942 2274740449837985964755841334894107426083336152120775019 2980151294656720842115507638816459889661764643697603289 2432451053029825051224268070373121280839351220225540841 5132029479998057513768649336556761678499471334926956257 7390784837182482831556792981972877868629036310560685800 9907222402153876614713644801965614811245388627165423342 8875619797920485573019299975004175881862203550843526937 4224183477542357560534672554956154189883817856029267690 8506131365952880391735556024568797177231060321745760497 5950232256294196379063093795581044909587621359167786582 9539303065765309230704398675706257606714270638526055475 9595253213047800632610710768083216210014579464097769268 0069139071937272531922852627428957389504137685477459296 0335922726252666683521707031894962827245652845824142546 0630372804077747979885412946353979992464746913355243372 3183045353848908080893152518135768485272858917328591746 4503656120068829470503204716904153768678001929305063669 5778550885505423698901222980877912670610523562973580602 2201829431580735552190937586577473626473699288881279782 9333934998697735232413759931554636311929820706537274786 0725899731206930627210401572394384260875603932638706392 9022190308589098777220198559385372688147932288292236982 5904643093397881652299859711143887919168112556374983131 6110931906115632552892612058651598514939761270556240876 7671406059062759367897286320465589407531927159129511701 8443755758535236978206034603081114085616222042904289052 8709348719387536681994211967871603447511656321704404160 5351341390173136689463887385553138636824336997598597061 6457062670413045912643728498914835689045560909348101158 0923180730184599840879909046157493109861431331591978406 0635683188419505707596210326850840753951104607136774315 0631865568117504568429109859360948634686959367227758077 3060728837988142468100342685874419533203422259222591131 5687185512988438399771818481775752765286872747867997560 9559814433269798023224692517480084804373540267386844464 8250945683719869661983308898587835257932328100478498000 0165924072903146602815056472411034520315765276577171450 5108046030512975963903369048782270839013310400538514937 3537497295161348972263979021198896344486620188190295769 2950434647230578452652005806799064539004955427487396033 3111513343423239392815392857552418925427533689936707673 6032707695340715397783176932998580029024738091222270247 0030149732148309934933241880821118256958623294651857563 6897541635746895986602665172871063731782115440732830840 9582293717686280368564515915257032902756903685712988312 7811874734596074173100978847315628386494861931043501661 8122663037695937267645885383809430494530230302680142109 7550250389072148424600933987543991538384213775459724640 9868737926602794166204708663284387662736608782721500359 8927765170744547706538396196028343102852384091338723785 6397953682578837058304894726634813482131719088833963367 2412315363972952037995614054202652355733182260536030151 6107672701613667753472021089952406019019073107167115721 3153131399108734604994855887930555732907486675692499177 9147777627525721533153059191543757640208556243114944537 2545956809702564757642444230904740701449387200931485566 1267386418994254949313631047596189330349094993072843240 9009866042964776416063621289476951726567416922104126791 9762026291755853059616058835981509438139888155464739539 0022108597871859240596478027678892392428047732324168011 5088099429075130067286149727378504160015538097278691011 6538163760299560019987567710528743417964863494875902284 3450810248452324285061945646492828833802467453143600766 5393932531690693471534111025909155950980999607771081924 0434008174019090499522416945936708415512633504468374235 4082912646538035494169538468719159478644821690719718827 9045374175897865653963543641749642113833239127266085382 9567746264220437486137508696560381441154467817463182415 7801254897625802405672218165190255256466551041784031399 3155273497012827464078379677343103957500116764350123239 2187217369395615725612096294658612581792259971229360156 0483252932466059000746753828911358876966050230432754644 1577272041355353431069230209904095882802842492545660922 5504736786633535977670114754779378951221639503917488370 0606920832143131056511403216591497160545033152608756244 3039751201627044475665497445082910844914275328651257884 3201433719161950742434585426712768110260079969773273109 1087404071388839859302056854770568128370032410609948808 9120372337515691677129447677010573628517526922673867332 4904110576188363433437399317405736193536907770580699187 0011038755068258651233963419298473309667875732032904837 0056903353621683728691586822484931645864130995561280761 3543158394797965036457984422529399803252134609728622695 3626724707628997177963276334614112070415414830530440196 7545816235986063466572733057403342467568253998855700384 2039565097719954100268376282975119707156928778058823190 2617101475800897373783464992100430570761585953225073361 0872957027150743122979203137211031512057869458182420174 1832056515117533812845799817329613000972285911308282090 9053314760119678185038367530347047000578748360997590909 1296303441827655051198429426117421250174531088376152772 1032091623308833571020857721625950992529864364182068943 9656908564775124318290301835339510911467513718534246305 8517707443432161316913045445620729557791498890485478502 9494251869923015642048236729967820854327708171399372971 3647285516236910280943949049809571114798735326336108615 4490921362107195786271826589846454595870090692492488205 2343511286873862691252933569556562440153334475671624094 7811826571155954756699368423562499979227723332856784786 2452694981303829576715883682539034846167149680141385991 9405559791791785828197578481237247802296273427132738070 1712131593454022544168614641620641854955622017580271717 4193296040307242855759140374875241255836486847826530579 0211293015046009300979113289391102092842221262887439723 9879299987221712680244269570436408269175123947288580976 6317352190347740207830108250082306867481659929162142043 7855969070083963431749157040070491113309702304687661585 7483135080144475992852020727860406246909862458183710566 3182549206666339286894164223168139785374174558983550239 8141347627568661622118636756113454018506123014505064146 4766200254793727370169115091057005880583855287751553568 3461355508881431374498563637773694334730779223692023281 9512601988334853193084139129692103451156646155817184516 0918653048971195380110248525749893158647233999267453725 2191487877997888075626737506387237805646976435268613067 7476116156403088981072299006136202913855386468368424583 5443420724906526943131926363064557919103281746224652305 0868114539223790346999357618192283841178311127342660931 7171605472302748587000104786605983536876204234909356314 6793544370070867604441608093430388964169122938462935021 6611002107616405466145328261330250989929553919275962994 6278263263211656587431955173359427872479954828722781079 3149777110353425543816635050218200475598457194707642967 8271587726848362361118065924451595282915230181808971672 2717634965228375068073131741445335093301055862157197336 7591051672048856745415728163217259397927018267765927879 0726975958652444479862784876695394914610177605776036071 1075086603455755571296234540663775844877314065805021814 4414570121613889442942543012726143996039751548809684175 3887787099771053156896057795536359670078069985650119553 6169958191091853337403661999066186774586536593782895158 6192168358385372055171819669900290622524429719647760765 7921208349979814831084253380066460564654628441059597587 0105383783766951341441171157658015291972393283182374190 7241827055621142924812595008621934825451856553970125840 6477745909416107789844866798787983603594306705082646985 0650965071424287984166501330336475959713294583569058759 6970583659840237526455951428415274309347600284805973744 5115482304008577453819441423549187838092922978318441402 2384436112322168850562433541858843251154472064328496208 4563281194108270588318935428845436505484535633008842668 5693563642890202766923084866336118299142987263879880682 9980861239497632951046359133826912525187946694508941539 6493327345497299448983629947399175474416471971731779872 6839436024010521661014981526554162540385451779521584002 4958798797410495248004753558164544116079649674374767184 2211835815737673704896816576186466844739957457386389528 4956651895744786659777819507522588829870247890096406531 8520474237695238933550121847859966007408965038385951470 1804072345776878385607580956164533921688489754259830599 1753761013232063543253442404886000030908226190037306341 8486886143876373649417887401204826095051275986339050977 0242472529801758826392293870793673252211167057926441409 0854374014853045902503716963747745860719140542569438156 1170144378884418883091592292719203584129871622866850532 4603894356500230734167083751864595368025275824052092374 4676573351270601601170349080682223272341214084695966733 2516156575806659024310130320641153751168740775678740603 5925878861719736349367711142654304847081133303231866339 8550949431439748048407876477678327705348801596714101698 4435669780845487805182319957564073978831770271135643924 2044520333007609764367969990040958549556201313584805875 3749472569340330909172832394183692193249151868723547739 3921275611794664018511800138075010277721713064204253265 5536114323907882035094537707508434889230102069364851728 4976129383325793163280402402366224770735848850558619602 1481895075688961464986471085846445373294965523337264188 3832621271178272406932265715707864175572896145338291644 8918652049552729526330028104982310985733943081602256698 1711150564218030749436110781361389682204877365185667020 9197871094272276503470633850855008421170940405082569924 5756282826278137513327080529455232216084540576543785400 7179908127688366953749752286406714615345649011269387426 7114036215138204775875494285657227853366584872908691749 5101023758749766072301695185736509057949181869154204951 4818950633136723233600179192443975940164167719835945106 9342721729348371331527082522858781476449540661682660663 2817385906468170848098019563095401910023030383772107483 2278139011682082582389277936139561206216213391578640790 4096277774306239458871168135932412443371094483087422994 8965727049696689190976787295678568374918266228075947073 0876390942917918464672898935038166571603238341300482214 9073557310114756043910764230704997141717927224988936251 1853771844565361124353668033415834710999978127504593107 2949201640040438736891084890000220658968949509883554543 3034480634690683626426926225260480503822296566585644546 3817257872024223930603167450160539775516554246030743256 9145384140667700093348172625337857836954968801819714207 5830479025045449329434408065470696670920819668718095745 1822379033311686660106588546461622251368075580728178399 0499382032540352222147912787357337924050581704793436111 6046575203509649920300943063385151557010396543615600425 0209175408368025107569627240540070613073914839978215497 5269620067771746125375177474080770421469498072465669210 3138036559013914463193378524956076512895884703956836005 2405603773226648488976759864722223687045726002513146533 0278949073668317542852793043641684491309014822977944414 5397767000504764545394419974425340090220649707950657786 6762562579041678795171932282160484279042228145745555525 8501105051118532051282481704493408500651110585967966113 4805431579901002711637041462558845146953150161376530986 3467935139830644217212539142104848401806995555589338646 9844709722072920441600174464574485789885219133254971330 2548209802199209468670551308850411232159894030606077640 7088621530225283963061061498449297470451281206439250952 6839331630165354068929280565187157265787411940217478091 7279954187411811373735348232049240285444372854241447866 7353172039728409992107533852137685218992027547637515508 8032382034514104490336878610551139745556445344133528058 9331495072415453650425368635876511464557763852861842225 0037354433860841945720257808362467051613544121936052124 9265478557979011265815919933225542147336102522035640035 8279085755073052788354315946741793742649740740947948944 7795731660962302173239728840260162155089907451024629671 8368591603789059816357439266727829502991817957028068636 5101245445154413181429654184524519788730520200288020433 8955209521262425068207362516464829688831505095970100022 6437213534878582602533578984284992642598493826986555915 7455227722304478367004512926203259072844700707182646394 2993971057965049240272151309090201632257892936466206907 9114189091709554858581709996939845824188862304346386468 5370946920190866442500142370490706054794401636362244842 0494614145407334077205613675377994717434641869614416355 6429471591970959124572988939233815001041229439585288124 2903163818939118293640475674801320054837776422413083227 3379016805513456118786526378739084602983248449677767652 6714460909842724092219442087290507772474227128491998627 5288409545361224426081223673026362416664636769565823405 0934786501143545223017211043182967461181271247726747558 4183473918296468924243908358983041077861222164667413927 4580844109344670914076889081154804269904644766179037069 1318643164487293481162475314270947951218371189543080160 6136867423308652068568392614804784456647494574832329837 1127834849457568184823573812967298602509445631002138707 6804904301108841043560659563291355136365953790577450863 4658418379378550213855073066062032361892026534379655424 0913886678051764866023556868010244438199821740818683080 6326579344501366069588311635276590196371091221683021799 4317817811597562569334811817590163704539548800254386919 5029394842963338788023245402686831159207714726609640814 7297425641352377071326558656729260935213135632697386334 5139232379491272741604407165332837276663606992078289885 1581890074068178835600338395502491054421913694943840259 2897576804164798738875441907101007388250260025052937157 1205988217997519052515481351289265070350312953887973951 9680714631297973939885522406771074781329661125142444094 2546205865605638648411769737650932223200581373898885989 3022336308095219342652281506753067731168349920030749784 4953331739235628772498890110498291353809943234673870647 9293918382984736509174159934422418013609070218537683948 2371972551488138816352825082378087561773037185933102376 9015518148956680264510669556676356270331637550428218469 3552607931286771716300815229705250139944041110995237587 8216898707228324155404378594936488165971060194170111775 3081977960061020610758095418438226377174415893089344024 5480776358985983864600448191306329182121252200728063408 9056273136156282514259729116909696211674082471631451891 7473600695966991423080878338378686590159867022321428691 5701414248070458972191054200479042072618389456591675766 2433748165233431013197777875062648144789623796854491833 3932544522632823898399552143508647239988246182346783334 1203496969634652310297098007031272981130029874875884515 5628443101315609908946158784058400383614543062750283843 4516836793994311551940672336880332618381301906515931686 2019183963643881182869704116494587694221136576981495173 1860439447681922394006701455127928254056530324642352419 0837891152091652075345011477513376176131603034635001583 0432411983034504597311154802352914726755652853961549825 1732218702811891475582192510975188147499627018320123866 4665544709627032211967352066825688348737596450725120796 9145168739639987295089292861505745093918352489864171151 5633710772070437194298978525854106512202087219851152011 9682006685154950907756992161931680576122550841079956447 3572362115138442605911878523611115766746246167605894908 8473218825118818916537294130184756365083622904096877270 7590630759517373446538123581672056998615449337441355115 8082859997972507000542569584482904215703296329695418372 0611253277818507824353239187267379753901060421898213335 6800149176292763589739749151033610294485487554126594588 3082627308729741581359987850589708156429324159565205722 4388601584207810475042628112904425526350548296613431983 4755788519322226718693036456672710264959940051166308663 7317274044545694973748748521103317754936462538061133447 4310806832630846622039370773105244279995137450193526614 2352255141868055104005021438767785929901108592518674991 3131450008725837116693698249769940841616062428406308332 8979971618705057651962404924316599951518966497547503900 1147398903189687832645578474537251804522359726877668762 4285075381661679248800082340903203480714652289022230806 1496574270447722125026619237142356260929122601825058373 1811971039075175338577137807762131772452879479158317148 4322731473506837177881579852023035280059999869776669370 0822670880420433042717610360443602119574053183239775082 5376243533599258744806695231314095082672974200827195918 7161696015340654578147571012432947034049890117240314562 7070070858913555130659474830501092675331050476766851006 8727953244323689649387243491401886858021766970655158850 2561741520703150927265145873588577166907411895667629416 8134057842406773388665298433582820992092796000256053731 6119574865172971711404358368302333102692447556349630182 6785735111056397494733570817580632987076680342130966827 2612847950604361526544217036355406583290195474112632161 7941436862387824468108851006087982065719694731531688727 6558292548410060026288708470726414636981454676023069064 8480001950891529208834752002948330118357071474860460032 3180366466301137834614810208010408241624643986285802753 5254054148117877257844982440121535808832631115767938834 4399416742552671812706870485790500170018827661154025989 6645638226952840861257000003120151341462146274358818811 3752159623550909618693482530381968085084967571308026522 1001754452150438824469635391354522294838227521939781610 0630815713947347571643310028857201156174719192266771954 3692831282660439606992546372196029142537779739831674438 1208097218818831236226603387075326789425385591691829772 8332731261550841748495123598915798601931046302040883658 1232828339328287752748597870536473295156141142985324610 3430255531301949643011670379286563766956985479637443740 4695144047524862747673802558967408496302725388581738320 9577772704426596764502346241958872573593386155268081204 7751364027860596714899368123712011862123490548171292454 8154302380410365014875356745431118006045004261307876822 1588514426730296208404822613694974262081760999935003344 6197688418790304159595153926411196546477482084960353618 8945761220485718626461432327497191880858417216502492556 1228486704440794528091825391444698761813663319439606463 7822450816138177872928278397648591104634556227172221781 7692297411538678621460572420158898217549455474948636317 6722743647089802154620073250130237057212162666252200530 3961351678831013008568016798771386008087441449608596103 0410411974853698311136710708247974741971708082430169166 6177077131276333136381545315891337525416839840847864317 7506675039488466367772146792112185361223631672188803806 6106985937023790963186922402591191463458461497417121925 5019925474796004846006334598186460801159374470373166319 5351890879205648107281187772402039744024602129739110134 9926966489897822336465536512949732934154340689469433738 1826637786050347493433270290837561801105493469017933942 8739905663796976347810695528961987646189850722086345874 7577535586844687233572491790476548077510392373639618546 6753334959708917470501031396943809023634045799030707248 5296328514308887866880742498163585636339314194762523066 1525205658963070371420915744678667376833515582244422637 1755529054939532882366689615332633149358392812822458493 2540555941071950713799703563742340097316130986462139379 5308709471653612565080331578504457300009414139460014745 2544140381692099336041159658380050630368254566308062825 0094880200341800214558417554634801876535677644115164771 0438436690085370611690503253031468354371335818092924007 6805095818888803131922996604986651192355333442715995130 7690820852662967740310259473022591776820132591077731585 7844773120758864509339877561872662539383623575762515880 5620309231213866578072162611618127003756053446226349498 3862525666524229234436513969720823782599576261080998493 7542273567512241092324479307242828029176235375338637087 6387351815527482111244800245912464051115111499664462619 8433900579254635394962288892436232521864025248104905959 5540836502868935748905420009125338674343134073422651959 9814488762644831855273277494122878561306225821878120011 6285735213380860436525201235079083015059632454682818922 4759891328716943598514226757325815092498212489905184659 0727823763964923211904205643849172556431873441622962006 0447190161161278608069159705072338317990240010621164747 7584390237574678913169570118226462177028945711913641268 5871868635824932717465627067280751367431597507565774758 3764063380449448206683521783321333278967763836574467462 0172883957236721109815401621327006816874023136619483325 0104464856464603641253174133332379607567293733052122974 5793335256616855892004375962513420306383429430609715847 4095380197411549530010282165055959259459194853348227327 1554448735213653447294239495596453047880531794558629341 8901077793490276022180849918514125716531651374508750314 0146677425197647620461669311332604538789645165729084386 1519443114016151423070224716393990100437906864103416236 7907418506463768256603895503347734896731133431362942854 3148876031247313354196709800084526427401420976313695876 2258591009311129973793600135533529207482985367204276126 9847640066766986610534552072872187381806791058162907487 0107673696521668734487874382771997327186492554248066842 3833027410696091855007115354892417444079433704231825456 0683867024205233933058031730647788593322929965546621687 0571281806631581075969880379541902867105158968218399861 7226456523727215921272699856166884308596839602871715385 2669414793173289354584495315021859300866891179713664949 2410539530174013607858891547134085003976803645381111572 0861295639470964557427082387312687498873097059005337318 3461689693417093000008616802780058956741522844366300229 6526507013856265684358886297585892712289731225045019397 5398801959929585946674448852792346410372473341353383902 5948077395517640674147646580145330375512587839152060027 3054598058280083415867508782021829802912417977315235385 7706406771166845213368665010906443991846647291438415228 4355957780524178692213439026209703590303502527032839798 6765487111297164150657689153935090940421630029212623423 4712852108395421664911751887684890160163507949908725145 9442840907695196996180377128279292330631394632150965793 6648852867185365898542823240463873382817848153020920308 8315697267343925583364321632066089888458071136277639996 6495706481333243008044307069228179629683286131639498341 5817887142621966549905140449994905132275832902039733890 2854257513664074283771983895137584603568593319676365422 9787959796756828399831018152542366659857278588886806485 1894597071620346737035168045678974108321020687769153105 0566876687732933492002389350574436954451602342979457806 0306718931576795190895808112827048686785651794949425317 9898985455846351101662924150670161176221975729255773222 2995795702695142731341258703602132593747642947677233855 3939496080349432963081459079933815943114610237436482609 0527489260911499781759924252339697286952524166873150092 3820412128542613616353249136625137866287441728736927773 2668533899905091442880593169617682577285592777855488912 2488088669629022220090710531986727332035012560832761865 4686069004612176551141034532831271204435229510016794790 3133505342535567838691922343124905213327943612569046803 3045406425931433485989352987882254953185742488103764137 5414844998295227489027969508981498646907616443895752343 5665064979825941525032426325529441165969405598958665076 1215339929748641052808309887919712372876169729073029530 1586338095431940182026691046931393035266362835832196293 4195022055821562811510082783702191422318615775289443074 0125120698223625704135116212793447479373750708585344904 0251894677691474206491390247315240473922375703568331255 3974447363697759131016724855642522704985587132991847584 3821185152491532108660870938947746555890976815009091552 4531843711016797043942272006065934727864923765594695847 1716429025786327183436043870606152679931992517807196060 1819978896189144132968153273553656553178278789877045484 9256568315404843368663589348279115378499601462943301785 3591892226871356021156380668887360245242861517707711106 7128514397173946256684077707258589195186572002830268782 7488064624862580451433334454133086163786823325729625795 3800673509106053396523255759682415048279519619749459051 0082179623656701477056459027478980181006309518889621379 0376936533729872681282088478870106308255415850421334101 4958285427718069494633813881682451903444805049224355100 0331414292089422576831348019510419539564834283831689946 9970689361239529933647736059673795630161780318422618261 9920816348676196602758664471180876032530070874535085357 5490894833166708013253482497118067652281580236070823339 0414281170229413525360033063302611245516864922753389765 3332750883730873546591411189798341977081211090804713744 2356324199743619581423276740560044467491569494557871493 5547922254176429822307573665159603939567872952083076212 9957290564633327979056087360196683806841521600534098228 7176820543030494829640714377958967789178526513442090147 9656996958603321761028398322325242090918749756952825023 6244494235687350103470187419905300293809698609087614945 6728711268068719599242400646532771157004612346955067259 6301566722909054455688966949036381979374684658665340679 5597194462977563164582434386240379348980473005757098395 1582161392144404188942268166553489541432820615539268199 3338132341431398790872065564411761005197910307921159446 4124822986954039586697896296360224807663263111856093817 0907553225965817149254580950048642819307237586533109347 4102684608835101765523297927925886429690577225713908291 1909071964170853845945443359918962961825813795766195253 3777093959309375586959791505854695906008160034355707922 0572841848585599616477156190633768504329365545474742979 3082284034010421477940049481806545729224483426104801520 4893325978936823575947758489390796539861320097773887838 9002306649650673186526505682839582196258033807020970898 8714146215856544262375254313938425321275734074533191162 9551711879136992703539172350814998662377944284188433457 1492927103332266309932715918117779842737897501478943326 8497205154307237560639987729616687253234709907174640540 2407398765307649992827255557333971022446852281974406356 7415442339895224040425483397695537147315990391151995816 0949598512103745365994424396455866218951207314020177355 6781853195745001591386191064089978693283136483900961375 7106272347800522824211842642755283161285869760156604643 1833533610397233746019991538893157302858826916092049488 4541300922625883777140487965516015543593745110789847180 8847009606077890762206936840737849633609634250958470825 7256336812670064291029822279991576193941230501066561932 4385291312270883071567471968202186272019484744691477509 9587377486602963126211239362626843231533917193569137898 9196606671277097343228082519847506195406203449333070378 4267983799417718823847785730492398625585661163352861527 9571343531452481039163835170550778772229762397920840708 8711586623991923319336495574109949375410066796880142650 2073106663321903729688246980408070541863178851938047827 1412256541799994252084728832820347685848972552574718194 1141110041741566799999641975328403240933119063192104713 4670233785151816822986613438461795592228922727247929512 6971190232496391380440439957405009271208186132542943749 4680803495274028786638624393417108857657456509859476694 8921845006405465630078576018633790396114271309657046386 0917634603875681169616742477001757012096224159952976060 3853488570014814031370011280296945431637235112508802119 1385854262210568994899518301809141719061592636934736495 3071541759066678807228201488291988205155707763583295672 1911220357704249516850618829530889889133774280092605574 8231190883191031319392993345592313428229082449525800523 9231203546840959181180376700411041242952060041674976055 5822753840278557228994429097079220373479880867350017022 3540288707487241568779150621465248917332552477018448633 3604237917427498553433628195137659386276403281742636248 1472009657057617273393219713701624994376072232561327874 2493777785892693303359640162133441364984027113913384274 7075776954377860117566491086194270718291744124265444598 1363785943440204322865897546386434827291483675790906124 6208432343903919234433434967727735561114213200143944432 2732038136908572979573632674477894386577489038591809925 9886296977925891374705285779546130320543303677522033550 8550526418524683519492934683524328602941689945753283821 0307005971426445390140901802991823336647440778847072021 6230623856055975822134483772962995988321194341336945834 4614783596937028326827141048481452882905261664032814940 8184024376827980831494520463340131479318752237377806414 4956575621060530337373631466749971428199074239705585981 5350366620904650584483582903706278821795170109549763960 3291046554060692645863021268740270333376287090086360775 7172312759161950765391337763291958221560239574342934468 8712980846121802689710424341709083309910985888888352540 8594227691776828812075617943969011907566345241700616320 0810141847533290811300309310975867707303631842545293345 3097666152917523663236564742169042280616975156053330599 2507917682502236464599957033774761084147501885998830265 5204068322532391058724489413214920420150763661972890004 0605927204249627607199929997651568985047882085190980357 3311574154465550052413149012439899507673779114797142127 6661555365700029980643522358559463340291519655744773725 7745255173684677241148228763726800196358448624260379864 9865758213080512548677536718044961870015910447387934243 0418785461787045785436649442843850304116481926667184975 2526707365839930254006188659463004425934986421887367466 7791401028992193519034198473257602258531948483933820611 4648070364899786708653140531734815143246518534005640853 0192899076360160091407670768748649878661447241643842625 4922859816791081292052188229151944743470410361926198224 9688650183287881228655261494487243355986406705534886676 4216076996015355082328241827071561819631434310929628040 5256938017210064387456093585636653375409615209936844109 0064234555949678992586527173749829803717638644155408339 9332473281309549009091169442676470996060513667034017441 1830366225048991020282241044980053063939224651764328196 3200444786431071064518182924901554707466301366585027750 5079676669447092311169507428457926919864654796897698574 4247120250261993627690491868938537969774824130205607630 4338922473675747538314713417546782974962447706654093819 8182940533952786677289838848282991142392773632457160143 7337526304802632494216545565767197675193472054649944251 6009891508526537508002510756054326553772723422307196967 9452722466159738660217416890391227225471338259155322845 2515226694697281730317552536710851911358876542544357904 1298241035431744232764343271370654209963215706364060968 7138452462456633526913012207892078038541203760206341195 5394534694669493091620795819911659307574198269298778666 5036590825853102107170150184413675291384847390819223564 7086656219503198651985556903747671094714087613531548718 1593027818838207813940008699996704517400589029294720495 1246680739095172243055169301048038278147544641937702694 2493272433681252024601571534861044060759056332037417883 7147535214395727778827463861841608721343254982369004837 3821826384009251021559976282492414832391100246927892536 2538480776998752416827751579814453455921809123520162309 2356187262035618063713743705012462568124886351162269475 6689681361908739138611682781042246641848813774916377582 3530717510933636515920783202850748781773294567957228802 7029253303930356296096550908111234599045006409831462600 1133976600372981338813161449862460738400410387389523346 7701560476564767743753091353036027730649485481818157985 5584587136278315376804648221524841805002436048592042481 9532883678403638789956319332163183177839752991937552421 9659608965065537394044608982289650830886050908902496512 6472119109692294038660590913782666359794484078326763625 4438297382631612385127135883189511072580994198572394263 8965905949827824178092350475995807282287983383670661002 0415953764569087593608209053046464560549835109037784779 0876519746000574937826856962268923656473689664002376142 1391404088530228530142292402293423918474607289182440158 4031619657037005116503748328361213051792767920294958449 6107578731219312362792490708774704940277207668639512899 5958103791825552757370199035639855128240294793513430470 1498533163414882724147087051137221073263781677079570424 4352542402658784910323099442185047657104762926221526379 9117735029455404147197973618939164136467958250810525362 2100956730870705995351102328225540688081842424613290550 3411246368206259564429291757401920097057467517837870949 7383462000351520235096582205132349518812880974170138280 0727749270607384295786765456512232806960187359279384225 0298239452654566153768909500376120416256518301073537003 9070291502047537142778943688059173203027118577899176666 3425716426953716695933183141768646992039329287314780654 5499610556358587858035598893825325627842779752774869590 5829017843531703864196779140765048129809438387688116335 9953474978349632584042566556488352302309715263896108526 3284139935517370055701579243314557133926350649126910328 7457433680168470883210198318057258996356417499479991411 7646408783098587388760126224392915251351274316311424091 6595798544231194074263914199573700819368632439542888918 9215907335571177725165886954494464905156957324223604942 9106113988187879781456923008256816350893376885360878491 5097614076727220176526327006304042988298532360410002404 0182990715058209534866786585491475231039176530439244445 1966513425148588659357253061878933173290841634035522164 7410415435261375821818187912790652821080566445817008188 4621209532764188236193739371584541654500461376347557269 1672524761025578021119822121916167692479946814851022110 8354686977604706507970232697917944664058254587841235137 8391598786857658017471735758400554500216991566248934327 7570531623439857465121125566976159579416550043092783958 0643678562017610936953432274420323727782921264107279273 3153880542657187195231461476085124120711621453707052346 0987352852535263985551737598862152283252706233171771057 6468344207112184896971626329212490614166624188760417868 3965335208134039931999745848516368676490886859104526807 8730621605021495859193782271492653332286096853650503986 1403799578393235926809107789054855586108859242822422592 7744773651178182700198138853160730568033657967627178457 7742916999791936962962907299726810304970969706175036178 4872804915714553234024897008651825057184139097089981443 2108632743076295346483010602917603173983162988558076971 4433956772901529479249489257305310362880929885710977420 3433903894241774960849678531158757524460721062635221799 9579448328249649817968808777035604906974060975581511209 5162050132770910780391346114751004969867719578046728236 8221758850855512187378823843550239713535647675312848875 1114558439441307561669080219404705402509256163887305799 5935710070954215242402389738661449843026964361569759383 5035800086525206634482325093428912815946824688131107670 6480727153921338085490889321744630597885811274425344881 3196217550745390469229226077868286365875156680944750478 6267227357076953714897264860136280801508442263265972211 4711872171544581877426158697079388695592310355347744844 2710277279181265419391255476048443180934367966463340428 2833273374185062986549946001209056686091094950352084418 3899163403069633435199713722340451018393656283949057157 4119917388142068644918856489681633355195066000928843332 5248067355841713374961715055093426371894023253035425993 8439418771874208814554354356164303489103148152057658869 4447827064491099533521284325191049124690543217380510679 4185988054401289425123258990996231232405387739821014464 0584965597415865952320581449885251037693065497489313506 0329360744818149989820111827492778152011324046430383400 0930223108054725959755121674670665922944438571075829356 8651598011790199480453582471723450301763989149022144948 9021601986841517587379191682661098385738453765280418900 9337550323487675887576583508168084898048899461346384675 8358275894500466480260224707959607311234708701901229396 3842199250887685371119985433129372429484757883611517408 3358437533109066594270132580329543981526920681054804215 5210247965114545433197115305740995493783836932001706564 1023993968520341513173309251386082983961034483756434854 7094563741106045616668328026369760559410786005301485403 2125282532232725173232493557882265939595083733400950598 4530084486154937608307729323697805390206948984365228679 2858078158108085806495326331730564681609178514712540008 8072257937135985919602032117698516618138205726664487971 4560505647641742736841891450673424567564160482903098189 7917595674479970441848154395604702337843568126761771579 8737487316524458821001641061928767152951977309612579504 0132799512512304460717376533044348897583775022006741467 7801697322800545673449942537241384582367759639957228554 5930783851914039504744136175891007414622681929769694988 6128652985517880249933196635638248382941924743192355842 6763507319858030301534307486182437832522793357993835685 3781132755653864730024767430672375844555706643322396705 8378975019401109845845303120397416081495286336512248395 1151426513952136199492804776145672284844312856596154497 3138278595330767369601494158637070362175658670104303586 9611457917148344582054822959711665470211362772824935407 9462907060140372016903577892399326303272607254506004036 4605028380929610076000676210935821615488096827981804590 8769907558279711149674858710365979817790055992046199210 8621883339386436767545357823633698908816193564218210955 9511009398375374775546586077865594330622484912789787545 0813558000955361863224778945578216728582156558348574169 2055782234361503253551913069451960052894986940468655864 5288393239196124043995947790575543519058225812702468257 3216026993531237621731625638973247571162859606999708293 9495981464546812429119289449321675789363587752365870831 2626129768952214037121333371373636570097496111467954738 9402162548668414635249814865684371299325661036903209843 2452443637457892832745325401013787354608708578491533913 3018487965021588810929903714350114962119197243727036331 8901179929310091989720660589194991838526986780058093923 0917378195429850851684668129923342594667076177767558862 0801261412614640886156063703867564612888143788618168840 6921057373100714712755602825523846104942873199498380141 9274943751006947906095976275704074256052792040373513225 6437205320096902712617878841958243923433165252466820942 5466272979348242095027327770295359815649824733818061639 3871547749197535049321791743206684340920620175808477830 5188754961244239520118964907047660186063573332139879373 4673914908088123513455137740715586822235455884575446863 4333775403138713026260714622401171706024010652254911986 4684309641572194492446028281732525366703537230042424986 6064805311275019543565232256873826351560617978177490363 1475049573203258272282087901580037039472207847114408535 3021626740506650512561669500573990832732506899521269752 6160602725247283665244676995469356947594725756685581189 4258537772576809839768588064964418575387172908716236658 4295460006457283605313875813863629441043134629953741827 7627185306159193426121771320103100211452565766902870974 5553310907385811128955140392716687522479984987499178502 5892689021482459578259051864454825308670960541524639164 8674819969569196375971963039809610580335461327894359818 4350869745259200054859003037296168307195762268543536417 3118174509579933164776907746402740259052553880918629368 6045867395211331046855474844038171072506636910145573147 3828250535705756613939175526069518689649250344686647491 4652615608550503791394202981994222199473543823178322303 6847137330247485594298263804065129848919712773126979399 4244683681397971930894515313010228207176024113229639122 8061815709537618452022878633617842610353107341759203978 2916543702395343092259108501080565591877252777554800270 0192946141441537672275682553321417372014074713478844343 6316759161438722559433049497719612338422266160489643962 4205326779704143080241164011968089101092063429038027925 5156967953244161928348664108382860544153699643659319691 3777787005936030482022913026514592296134558029718272438 4196876724370844926367550705633405026837199449354732652 6563206627438083699582633516760708235495298561583433119 5243922970039879106752683149442248758705971197501357168 8080770880163857843277818151302778683116858919461143010 8958921839289713359413928885648854509163725939835974207 6715707460714975246059863989669574623157776860487972014 8035767956484589821970288761612319470132095592421448835 5505762723234434842642601175322306182230356585080470110 1189919325257172054996292664129773504285043702622897235 8528162675637896302038984743559480612173873906685354384 5303929312988193883304118342377836147805975750584066225 4133629335780931947819663929742350390848059320069789917 6788339686913197482588647470862799713132561371727308165 3340613946256855059072754586450686465652776825553429721 4088338372788201028902932403132421020026106356642443696 6120830417686932201048993451559732117466300908671200835 5724205292251062850302940669270580504400681819227351425 6346584354811095932073401274969490002544720797360379164 6697031950338328483551676760583103654527085765549800282 3947822313718870396521642078414038632005016875592892442 4891643210796200313711074626069359189558182399883659153 1097004235817429460073596124743290572109290976292410410 6566209235037924431392689030306220340787058475213684434 9814006643996828177728832830680829674748510726842285639 5031192396793997022782808329040391879427012564031731986 7054809038172901093826770327618187333823329928735425179 1214674169684443841609957921734925475411516955036329294 6067218798381779848868362782909979843021720417536252229 9672743257163080332626794270088346679931237227789280490 7269063435938633448273734946871808806945088824068997261 6587134375187407124435358999357495057639105502602348848 3193010977628751845555614279728428487603938721304909025 4184884269775140116269376139550458568990473003987622256 9569528522702700707002236312782756472091890723661453383 1506450866015716672503044253134573076142482529934735508 2009481110740264270328796135455899723876924388109759704 4445727972255955821483185792211683819202237666014705355 0332990566389961139502003559003953143148531999733956110 0645962955582149616215804551632496152498462549133866615 5661305747107306606494761259251347398672404294705271394 5870057114461774359248919999779853985891554580117570754 5841985707464441715735287088318155664906711613720524842 1240675688333346326309394674405915392812434686527415076 3671083329467993079601213226236297192288906112943956865 8906746885822588883989165018835533075233198157903553586 8551557820654682183321590742910347469567566339248541522 3645371500388621789026343137853026622744881799998738533 2341525005050759944529160103849242964737923144851996764 0031204261931101839001074559769324574399651968221115701 7225000078018520076909279952748195722352249009245510210 0832943506047090382176234012352784838737727314319812353 3121673507416247841954632534461520828912237804692290850 9386280752677373364891675275108867186907485731511798719 1127589737172122200697902686270153977033376235391685730 2353277808051500852598175329555080787788667281565096669 1615839112721698699388759112688648485453452898384500172 0075317880961273477440300452416750323930383670617071013 0550438058717306756683353374537830368559993775908695130 6218465528579235933917419171205417969987256132453266577 3975697093217056219380046148285749989375231643513474707 3658820981060577886541651473248981787009463013850792559 2226072971522620388194374843914310594095992584334465657 6817396893261104598701003727543525116377441612272999941 0186195660514215969412063551314485971954528608097486825 4874524459036260473138064839379734468186624970072155471 0601935002386483893437562276350127925849417326436623720 2327855359419493045001115249370114763463415754264095574 7394306944563542362081212241176373576970867776359301935 6383644402889363050783332280366747439432486570798950852 5087274183268352719951577926527198763749979076208438946 3472126203607830817381428047878554978289786227472441770 0301632550133970537241768281532351617690692199702556999 6205464243726535775472510240312994355386459483147019494 0156026684943031837836936554661866566254708258607489483 9728251558916038553495064513847442211882756298620633135 6921343505354175325462294273857018514221604797918123913 5818570233638135445357112771171943216604661431015474198 2155492904756210901895720806062349088029040678545667463 7241772486811900742065578482219295010659668353520867908 7585534490092713251073537813112328600410529188355048282 5682124393180978579666414416419743846503597543167041838 5214590779433577314964845742148608548867452913145745893 1518483420505854272116027520701053028812182044257185040 7971773519382644415143034000038965083547606952112614351 5144940969915151783325851724798947405242061004598407363 8435113829829335370285516415328184689878043592175819760 1110371882601157152121989928035754608388740947375220406 3912336289828066187319532355292040142200095154808807061 0074538656397258970803032798551240570967529948775250348 3811914844763960690239980085887510116129006008076911943 8103026094948065984761969048059321785213998286590163613 9729473334245297578429975902328892122887617453643431583 7531437849574608874737342587958758219901935389814229423 9179415156131539793025146413798608959887675413694323040 4870285554197809229580446989901929045589068465978383379 9449251271604941337790706486578589496757599405061755763 2934756808289220291115491864882015921461776544992118272 5498867656896225170636148321951406030844868842947490817 1412276698952976652846718701072919337792928244353243138 2852063570615807692592826032221194027687790429240836532 3232151023540753423210947605321017167804788960416851071 9739693991861879463461896797135467867224402905164443964 7829326694635849186615040116550321379582388464035453370 6750014682450893963508407963388339316440021557629487655 4514962298494573570455639845828653901031203119955863297 8985996427424165456402215526931176182193404052804977001 3958185699504506269083218442209858065603603966505204050 9265294491631122474122439854552334593973602158488959564 5760356011239472260029091102323581832707760318192895789 3191200422829722719276801057856446673340203186065797599 8976736300451553441212227464921178419210429930233047545 9340814869573388558531187892572435996247019581049408342 7130065971636437516574637102498705362916929006099797979 8208147147131128995085184920039864046146530250994914143 4035836955688421615182000667253985853203567078753447410 1821344997039591787397534962114723677715107506443419320 6709784810139061194681429965659469499803015015050439499 1658193643406175471200602325330510056856619953988521096 9917968103065156627611400123939441274050406560022170985 4777964424685874863196946189551035133391641195903971893 8761054426423024644127859663201484795527322743409286346 2009840598245338576386151933644320983391819574962950525 2717041594110329416055200707970044527426550329106801682 9182150548865729790830657332005667110403931664289460739 7427613272069913773588877646840767260164503796909067376 2491231815694613258421465112430180886283850187273208293 0493205348834908022579996208931538204345874620625236296 8122407755716676147083325307435180280156466152412335772 6665459689501535120964074098799335251124236839325550804 0779538906513598486931485726874899490140853001062540369 8440243398573821267762945491927728192707271007595054194 5450379091805163615808362888700153867243945007027498984 3218556764740324714392366484341116062093101960182503178 0683539857258391335713344930361449170866597972333881453 0921740318117477520325816743389458264967527525203611262 7367210976454313402380658720112513451461172380163835947 2687522817638356655896188613216729989394014941251035646 5833636887760906588376967418291919203119456469780942498 3860904160330963764529279423419300230174005434322585462 5094743545517096835436975603565019923851473718492670597 2332775797911738152474353163342411729845894129107504555 0428858777627373406633041603918082687417260659615989336 0778633070199222318466648889304527152405511746120223016 0366192193936615793786736961581625973005821281128255764 6795949402814667457604557747067390220019769831825970029 3819541492759081133733236058858777871610067258359623260 4960016058991488934220473616132710075452300484394310989 9916372218862326257224723071197918230494443514033574476 6397083610698607144570069276396639734920292183462976443 8186018937668805345127770384815690854061403280361502803 8609490335348932303579251173935304158411332654712905673 9888443593082228303303222116592985419196559797184885423 8871580891403693016171725700155706148369068127422955027 9346352264500686934307748207466636874761476200227501815 5179697826673741459504387058872387338963291213957303994 6630543402891327746816875466950216141246550370091265917 9830290388734841761397234339455693566008380160943556137 8553746892071454423377646719631384646526315701017132358 3974874665442363027792854190450156664578818599794789712 5148114050237769026172897930130806565716312121207914290 7054215088898379545365916435512334174598794809276941751 1490311746055224557854581355867021530900770319556558995 9974680574161333836164169114009923341556438683622586644 2807940336267010522666936192467472371364090542898520518 8351003692681879974656470525450682683936264069944223117 9129973336410667817359159716289832741772887230205260980 4248757771006988196240372912716284558358478403404924364 8781833724320371618788149318366321324242424201471879866 0129082954490209873995954287213906677698275630891679421 7401688235876539750420302448986418896369096316270120557 6819699291549927751425437881294676650832503512671684664 4844454724041012452806421783273222776043691610288078358 8718437100518084017958014108352816351636038053463076389 1947615018698673670605014755654519125563485474406162027 3938350356278561529588946817016999401433231109528721244 8270472060546025850066704075791114136827906978686587117 7920435611489299687198880325903495462586850786451560737 2171539953391070545742084470048998112828994216021222092 6244947274540561035820926425126780398190545265944373751 9428132171370336125910575516989928472946953424298072325 6290258883626842678447029836313294966054416253861474882 8347981673228810978487694132343671883348297513277555209 8111835661299848568702173449715945581420516760136316810 4474987091636494315666700163412473152631466469447022286 0280711813992815888751637214266832121415092317205731891 1173288259805252015609004155477759524040891350094036519 7084870074967833274323358869463126879009850231317206614 1132108607604861957063566245230487204929701679457814582 0090361928067821394589374337776931269876868117124816408 4910525388423933369089463540923580231081725576349979969 4364597544489485664773280449886762357891730215026987964 5498427712336025239601367889026391276316733486900994658 8810286310223749553599501716187794059542720325680750991 7230406040592447593475587819231150708603864364001669769 3588444107736870284577037940928349414028221295864075270 6393539930444723850843968852757779835520831758107094826 8654551492346771164511885672238076006299878184487827005 2720312938847998209719432022757136352039888007560979354 9685072221738190964275756846644078438497623595416437898 6071667348604995364292157690926961517095282542108602668 8812876213228288701239411121356084998485602261674350348 8305211519952221309472231188245473926080854412153442104 3454311042835336107232244610950475490308238497623378772 3979857646707148507270115503350791768894285532565557856 8914111053937681230076417273323355555569581979516167876 5161127158802381737058125843376445496393209033630888423 8313464741325415758340853287016214784675273660353298142 1989990010399651663985781627083589624813758112852050274 6831434621865421002873579845306419721733111903252007346 1929812872295178982451117703283234759864039562706190854 5507358079165897100777640229035197705516514631569542884 1424375579757096894223288731250154465913235682234856323 0881862148691752544420425031155171125209326672093524453 8532857593078572051963112677159656335359564606638121569 9176134271050357968934692560977592291135575500449546809 3959419880769193752888650248971124685916195119118057366 2336507492183673283957490669396689948638812546588558883 8303308642792235459716140863913280169686706096747793497 0251369670949211851826806837103932976818279349090488099 2685297949785573337154568122911908288999964961736727582 9677225427182642232866400132724327309242950923056622134 6977560274971311377496402160451869335895994334517013147 4316716699253553526251918229606855110255210661769391305 8993047044013055539478586631684376918286472343532485938 8779733700023743444052230578338504233697486700501600286 6371635480721425727423634716598259200059952735028634294 1390667926697237987304373539379577587467043870950735671 2455449660309789611819455417024559219300964059380552294 2769217350988195033854243901962235565665095981189508495 5834758326794413719433477706441743068760728732386031909 3764674529189218392734056524491250586956517611562069812 5003931538845818440649081930551382206808102393363085653 5953832850815185286024907380888193971974192664563416144 8426511541316956283525195911244283826288101030847554548 9736902540358823648314244059506043336372172311369797376 6253778983291481467685475411897102364658779329452455366 0846298717097667145215393593629565084168679388747451776 8464701970560120629111965939271694287820010473842269120 8420374736338838627479266343817074600861816517701247380 0268910283248614546728946437703394342046484241967025618 7916489725183867462223041651600018564312996541175982085 0056332395241632046675535001335372968491746764631941349 9223744247224633022021859547406463788211882345939408996 8995866776637011429528531270793556632378325619667821366 5709220602831025653913540119066214292393816411208069617 2160438099387993003279135193961605459067259657242443886 6730988394948040500199586995408776106691389068427993564 6950245990878656104815262619488029162203772854404310761 9152330967613456578986649276023103467080783909926275476 4500023111598815152501667563739574019057703412613420416 3590448083907653748582777525966628543162988331420747782 6120950407760433388366358024308924484034883541028706147 3396328346465783579669745925874011346345762321608104239 7622251689597347681742851273772134888431264298689167069 6316238734200146948985214230208355107107105025571884627 7856440376053415487371340570353047160477106775293200799 0830085796335058913648697747150937612256284483514279338 7526367457072220025676912748342237943660613198626760944 0621051523719848597473792974061772433307773538025430221 8943957667695095667279812485008486264258848457967719356 1466464626014964951463471490061886726013021674810746605 4111926689184063788353110563044170808357801999223295643 4743032959791358894379380097270442582150692797998883144 6725329768967209243310967877870437254704049693782685353 3277996781762915186712775413657266836934910872925660656 2281591526335044669497567922949764583960403124782609680 8076324572917963135706380553018179506155893461920055250 2042127689204726523519590844163705976227580527335399057 2737729245898431134662089469356846280770879593423614342 6183573972841216652601954384817745024429687378704478184 5808456698591816757459363007125099299455902157979712679 7928681418361794529381147438345911304949490625457775739 6574482504189366105015672239114063379044269327671783572 8234784024292290403767470039713468343855464064270710261 1753009130847612735756388934449578014367197801389826534 2437760672048730565920693328169737707720506732140005736 7553449808955405386888786715911240760240287649361091464 8563243513922828961692053847422089604660805903823099659 1893342589079006223704080066997920297981944092771735027 0127336846820867383102707947935530220822775215446092735 6207151719553874896681908468028606626805266261730739559 2893243276656082055892649228114572078932587782368082793 0505003074177435351425876432091818543266940690676007919 0821342039636895309452563340221307302098645862976896554 7248652624284611047366575090417717320523237414075658489 9323927086821679426432687569473519121747691111577540799 9719992668288850793903934061031042132964682504077064770 5217690955724326859664717698638291411537797697600025819 2723944692010496600428508547001480918081081726650456796 7186688064620584788093007116714190784971339391499399525 5245452094946507843497198103614287781840332205706946395 1547694697276774770642486460793923519565436635083070252 0798246537427425699694577564626119873862943453280541508 2762099066227743584448627037670924884313967312656356805 9785342858198446090082502281505106367269141887603978831 9773186265729314218073290550935385624444888087051585120 5561944137370328540547572214634071373693265521086932227 0942390754299408994425444590686757411432252426167234352 1912782585438845595167978299328323642737457452544546052 9398968062635137335872148508088202055186599580340814883 2970125378123505679305081881856850573123325755554241960 5427358319447976432499228822660435558523349606680905502 9052163377847463519347497130223294939655104159878397401 6751661859360517933895039246620524551126883731112078525 7244245799623294450168341713595140252095179264681156829 8203136188273964266233216764415246954875581640843582125 8504424767069969380375857300390579011051541477955717916 9312729095998221364115981595201458613678920666663532183 9445791129429493727464246482392154779756157336708957618 4057532209850474858357089176635272780949535427448252511 3739382912378335184147182784881809377625946725543342069 0238375597658467444988572971001533657025938386098378883 7055966165661226188124546387807403643775582925934013645 1738584462455407649029616220229244791778901424327249245 6246105728329944276796783144819346705517570835029425673 2633526490651414121023786109329671886310371717046176289 3116167259029067712239858836596414924553081207285708410 0660761685435166635303413828011338196779122899741266552 4495134833893463618128225649905341150317914116709383076 7768774232569803429140799802919107611396530776180407622 1944515194026040634703567993538832743785881520110804064 9088517527008205623802051286421842482300263243205599799 8346926232665644701956357300679539057244150398164239082 1362351327177145861912103281123572699330876625534408941 5120517990273147386818262664447528040672746408572380155 0389418912595893739926501687752743769741533748172422037 7071286644907711626031544171194141083486068995295074447 7220336274426681847119656361571377242461545607047965087 8312900133434911136292975583609060175949453796861506817 9085076075662127381001179182930761186299116355745026020 2127565436095113856909481542447672260734006103733426127 3608044855312147578890237559057711317455009411859748652 9627058856391738971595159889870141758696486541853248637 7943378050698934555388050523312494984188757304644473314 4459850552473986539970734623381939800857730435695476169 8282658938100306024112186656859802072533716561353350992 1885956010788152195599298483073711416176483995033003789 8824790345410532502054955693588016154598918936886572124 7489636136718628188546447861792435817101125518513178717 7450430735364502976150729230110833080255153495186929484 9716900991730394769733378956502295614877878048366582834 8275402301923036903858197885343038285582730067215613042 4767965099736738986396308459533099446736600527895351007 7510623540518095062072959121477879266263385428792589775 9586305806465044845262391335383426270504308670094670362 2040633976725299136518784230658396670226258056212221073 3541161850293635641616655779237766395860494693244550805 9036179864427557412949830210469698616449313701037027750 8486015396166586451285354530481559829638298598154556259 2486591863288176301101499737206920153869877418621655782 0878850289708567829701926958276952394082579589346666668 8391835881554906943683070353276320793494510936539945097 2042836730670351441963155288753214822189325967173707812 7140513347473860809636945635120190184391605573384080516 6382914886247935137940371319796687585625948294207463241 6148196268288849800968875641317790265769105550802543228 0312585899845828720832573588947631349260624962718322007 3181354243953643770564819295399570014455438391087844914 4193680471065163474031170374482458505185788180686628844 1707935660426980031632363491203029197537009960106661938 9621731876226707182631485228441727943340681810310183841 7534997349697901352604608389864938417085293469279158345 5942477874147581862606722466248117722498568622989744043 8439218402456036091912369895978248806446319555555930832 8167346023120406670072487747599806326845273202557015621 6876628405832688949305051939005049504958701540034854277 6024624858846666734238597445456716114198430383570639742 6666703855560964523903570201073652328352769206772213666 3585746080761599482575890261556442866496737256920804685 1174626702467876686032287965119785761644265002553662207 9972039998656146915511996591892609987569195721982755095 0647597861562647423557864501138970419935099764066765571 2085029584211559149472907523553499274100851294919385596 2594032638202524988224921444475588270029003679518705235 7627644235584183330712046012462993991548419581355125514 6770934471443309247637321501186127983818560255716314174 4264421039231841248615613047098148024733881256960519677 2694383214901046524099815011833941450600842229131941609 9500996449619633076617168027996614596490848571740823780 5713129439661036877272697904349031896749323216657233190 3721541461036471884246356801971257097712420455992771894 0163080755579153180388638522632934912286894458712440718 7398513109807299600005402969139086326671417923649756297 1925021288399097084846804390717631982983862589760312738 1810275493426101282445835103972461726002712472644102839 3060367775439840384623746557117766042747940447110253227 5260708819152596238810359449121002592156755099903598490 2873663946533362227856019878524480781200009226725563043 1187021878325473868804409188331048255150339506237035345 9115756948715844081222535466146121336832914177138712079 1132563299696105863063881455038293070650764250040959783 7720091354284328731106694070419993253056831695331854406 2180960834613197799338171659170654879552114439934636910 3913258534977738053801424940934503627616581368950030951 2610570841234456296013280703948714675890101664115170393 9321469890302667266058467350596475274805617807867953935 5103268491298676656542631273298852919270082470877400221 3743115658696907606589908547798087756486559413089027045 6897729741955965501092219356932384978162258751764655242 0925574092571769546886051901000316080128972898705286108 5422973909396815077500965971737146008611522092622608527 0829883643736243877981277451170822368080610770774136633 4795574353354725066344097928989918408218150200626290058 1367815452848577595273359535974840872450053882741039998 7019521262331698628280343884972691416958629503620272297 4886898490039741471616745751141334602734497423550587807 2186655258735064125308324573880356085157662659100847907 2047704536889750719974356650630663167587611347516441890 5099495304411719985149916739766229426944516621408087749 1355367345306518299977582014657530815794081675035725631 3082689752768694913175166031419627412271620957829974512 5950736894997647865130983044553916761879316366404096977 8731171580041226555288637091406258178846923903643987679 4389944195963322773315106241711111175895820421382268247 1585586231593661531289432191654892821195976227665814359 6743190469318970709546254984802349550186923112936640292 9099667008638784004289044208624836617790643020633059339 2032243436516079432570246586846689771534328077217098798 0118148551579281644492135430015252996137723601077292108 5951314599524616594227164157476323657025718806117063487 6292627323600831252569965434321893745077967445291542789 4712722894704464813147441242211665900810057217233044387 0087373605331646830292870055572001906994319987064544655 0624282172711712459206812429481055050404705924105288357 4006564845472456074875624763472596201955416308086991308 6567869678755397008127911768669194968381351509880852095 8276792948785481815843390389576480289850925724608625300 6148886286503065719865793656157955982572991894328947716 1896205693546728054418563501846263442674857155608884433 7677677518111958796316841853639123374976612377125870557 5367714255354528010236191288246608468567360849341333119 5799335404233357735889637805318390934442804922703521622 3087149443606730042311797968286390517195157505209765590 2730996709989020051300226332647381845202399769112952460 6155729336699654182678756146447436938872908878942599227 1475632620666673290809469862929534311107624328164327360 8630864133864864668368334034117417243361379086047880568 0045975432893327214060803444750328434411461171909670176 2539842822668646838817061002536499007431738470008614817 6164319642146091993738188776548270699793984153938974909 4610308060895210562372337339552990648545654777111323511 5058351872397486970763522933435497256100301121589126783 2849264645292657116115146530034496144130407078693714179 2331166624769640876354873990174775371020182114281421448 2462132048901366552314424413404287752981183566734855659 3691796255853153675107980671452796637458994210311881547 4548075246518531702182499670582009281703471433056490611 0302966007788621864395862030912621953745931915501116913 3155954733941172086135358840520458592736046321982702240 7154206140331096148629907590810331330659147574953943653 8701843065303834279040143059829881096866287939606842134 0105866813687700862550410669655362243076097486920666744 0684275559470825940375954543932812646151978601094092210 0394662393810002488578082153053964123626303568044502330 2479433432134418808431469281618392368201869189398393330 7825793915187659886158526588303130548206474199238611662 1691904597565625333631844676895075299258677730897811322 0554526893234119637741580704297917296184933765166937562 1514648813841726621715323622710802784181377459609786557 2452165349267876088009188070751445179559189320746484076 1990517355858488913303280635078797052313167676931577373 1879594907212372637992597153494224165049186095916392980 5153754153056010835414124426635088411708895426440977027 4228232128737818584813773935509749335551140624466436894 2045355237930229556990256888924724764828569879277717704 3958436924724006222094132555494329232680626510065606711 2487799788039988221458634529591716662481653228741155327 5264112489665623653627179051708201531002673539588247022 3528163997240153464122032025797780827313551205019368428 1552081855499751491511016991412711608445400907620830051 4164618825529634620360873716790190582518946838954046826 6297174866800839302951260776692992406943522577743863181 2759679506943700156062505627855914341512413394030327712 9532531071186174802577223494892925219809743089521223146 1957666207592355635972669076798666123329105952796101834 3106907702032228716252083611956494811752997132749730597 8355285212857854784428618168525710739979164485073794630 1947948601093793836405400303508924994891380108931322703 0643660409213615225175033647591255299336234508746206252 2116152134533464059073152732407955939560032748790973869 4260663614314509347957936425282076057673668224556127797 8857985090507465575999523325768019785164732223573444661 2494779990642933510320292417061814769571050772801917271 6654227202802454806556829265624445710748443438092473558 3240595727928137009317949584280200678166703023483010740 5474219268605401978802767061773311698549010053252658070 0391933221832551762219500495602329543188072487098922493 3073759045534887851895773428251250967651971856799652910 1719951017464781430278133357169564223193407571376783460 8696712243812173079896938312170420491124145158622120573 8198926028132533616506332709612681127354457645034386271 8373919938943796958561167126683833937598558264615427978 1331791205782912378998922762772561595125842754000144632 0445791065468667324140533658619184280422625821688273710 3215382122900160538955574580481497079514288287427566570 7581482605482420221061203768834107343704461695313565847 3158464995233288974086138926037436545571031357309787030 5157976741864883330833346830617761996495333234340591686 7838864524704127553143957940278842161375968491828232860 0669289116050761181598098057229676116423560905478275530 9990228360118255687572387881258582934211212064353513623 4233354548000376373539228441337466447546489972715324870 6234324739394940743678490417272542657426758951827960203 3436226061843406548292910969473277581063150058025056894 9213398370571061955381036992510061604500623195895685277 6338414533870921568787580321274603112849248871469759238 9661216541007845166518759992660729902045834562796342043 9715652445650039332697584161527418689052810339622772868 0145702700318962787707751372895137492853891601345118147 9091212455428351145074766206145020787405527198310649131 9508431939379405139356086244871206328233097256310656806 7159358712039921409666332251191044508321653543621993777 5858432812272309717649727002825335202360334694516082287 2847275228184687773750722988339131876836902638244934888 5643460614702141015933553708337592611935438143753258368 0506869265160213196385900424945026077793289829297493102 5747485191547582123684275563739778101515027771884673967 3439741825642715865300921367338800791231126616041891722 8468906382678717224697734147003033770948629424678362291 7217912573978588957230493800358591236399689631216138583 1046483707963766267992976156682119846593415593391674446 8862003556896518406189650209957879494750342134510646829 4189135762409949557718833764748449361489033733873640844 8766512857990600569180355802175743282237209829640541398 4917686142541135780192328432235662201253375699710382103 7145053611352158087544325887517731498123415979007748415 4852468747186982843716427756796612188225898363586461233 7270873161639587829938155273415802880622289603227447919 7315134195894883841952929056752913582847028899729046824 2178115881254450027577348975661069369938306002844248830 4085568975649116156938287828620459017159206618355597055 7350218309269119605068711363792198916388264700303239855 9982585297372067596850212232594796092137013315436900473 4758005266973163662808767546868431544120054451810963963 3177996327073327007842426159432871983671001853052211000 4993585898093472727826132452225547446633652346902607995 2018829848657929356433410586192063576580213494971238154 2333263308182496330203863618060743007893628480494572747 6555968976904796307725843589609723556268852771769509575 4854674156318936544434526825222687331658583367174104535 1860168973900370511403872160749256572866941446343428193 4220107879944479315289080704416783720859140380787192020 4687148954042965778274232772630067548268392572047428956 9191676005205232153821140887324067972558836997229770397 8174778655445133936952804673097919875464405405015355984 2149017649397089933682368179786182637137747761899242139 6475468152180235657008465062462125800933823937589398535 2553247370307268761318693261257733337290274919695015084 0481799877283736652550640271936147773259880890814946394 2273075462113797425254478573065620616232758456633687160 4105456555821963228444258001613092292561169521705856174 2929711699372987985526865736798162230768594917332186376 1507735171533780533639947253173790467038575527223738278 1358856453237660838981202294975179584990141689663452187 8608358384118931384728325768648734746219535389978008754 2415058674978015601593113654055207095080352550048121231 2377181521072980032310175918378625405659625399485447107 6202385234083415014218901838963027669086460628899731583 0500060541661052112618332456308874942376132111738323599 1026715443333980903010767519215606860915099297579489847 0913404847760372533164866332739977457417078705885849890 3647825050060756527667766673018142798346299786311547247 1904638130827026950271552434583777132888840113322856123 2764247580549141453340043073513682001671030489674079132 2041732936558863808199024025042475897990619973944942406 1393859002043745081712616036278391241147268209085690526 8374225068910991937677220777687371267701529071296822615 8437571496653462961540352898069849819902381588132490072 8284203166454586451867787181771772779283212526968322976 6412454967397152787968043476589576126533852457391513438 1378450051873859153296341405368948443972255080119607926 9028116229367043437115837195386577860034194671309665344 2535523561350392637433355902487780093167585566502026142 4517552023105180379792416018681653272134907447418792630 4637935701957254656870769649025628311394908306598139258 7716575343290518298830744220931539456267189136509327785 2758561418869150584311281806211645338346145649986102799 0887831599923320834970349900964482897361997260841303050 1613834375735033502696791991003945764850313988998040534 7620797995103556280094271198077141386253746894200671129 2903794021105099312881767863557121288220584525902329882 7844889728557676433765513209837208453651972735662945407 5207868377482599376950854745853778544015186687032127032 5108378857553525327422467456165530175294697049286034935 2376631937758153126911215712505456493662840461315754932 3436161143868941551917955211604032794138704059736596828 7723555493695367249260335274498928882204488684436527515 8954689558858907183172928912923457744284419272505276847 5503870270632829799758538825993879067899636766347263679 9709113700050045191515070502085744705320311342837530396 4506837349474651525431616406958839656960477624810076981 2576232402765632471455867811665356335738413320375632857 7111457947736117758910978449597487134549945405008974943 1237026691600227796215160164431446321556746579869691343 0209173753793295373631029348259418485153134577006494373 9097642085895731774231457672882967906750299223152573286 9833026341233526316349020649042970821006326488156767632 4254446870392133376789489600125136265235472565170222559 5569986284251088668968471078726001673324221562512429272 1308055932622130721409368643549968987874303526768849221 2318344924190763747157474462521597457646635724275279522 2891504064277678656611519193319181783056716465304813810 1066673424591568641744576883906241920186541022526697061 5389099907254998428548419566819245451974709306142275315 1298445309182757715136118167303580932146032258472352811 8255047060621542622432455144689645726938231665552509598 9504109342537430859997971370042588583403044972671096299 6976323360777674373479878835673010286471384545928791637 4901454066475193948993522123624743661317478304868846315 1603659224357676276234466653958979646879055292390270201 0757218919138214831626852490495848675432931241826413466 2722820936532772839766755726728973193812934194305723962 0723292007186386746670306364601331111164254680251228943 0533112509853860120123607044969978521095859875329303277 1622679823055107676926800022074188490301650050385344759 7101830167378268194361241656963925229474103574318517658 3656034123276433900956511863260791733899126277207213516 1752222552418296124339628251823286968625444118623812330 6403453315560164069574723203836514566355749873441168599 4161655182496042597983926781613148318090253450716466644 2670262761185976491324768295272780570322383435150636721 7706637637402490304659096285960271979725537800141820199 8101813981259504234866248344043921136487236662920206393 9628845314483748901026084036148407312006741562291596696 3669408360326433414963712098545475250177366960197146178 4645155559941672637397085864959877953242158328218410939 1640528356790706864210780346607571979891481554005420051 0730096279623472724997011221778165679844919433222633415 0338567530824467734104550327428561157455387421400071928 4301774473142300983657607515512777962810147220530668174 2035059679410509804665631363778251724709140992555247103 6812670513824675211720052849429521974886284898527787835 6210600487812711440634990881645924451898010442935708329 0472201607269660461984260772247831071714390934928973795 0750564710538029161874918869946353013572935018732066873 1150173153109129679486254979581512168220757123189190913 8338353447102365979448080471233882744403505346799952913 3546094139272844651391190836076226579839815642463829159..."

Luke and Leia had run away long before the trooper fininshed.

* * *

**Kyaha. This was randomness beyong anything. Once again through up in a mixture of band and cookies. I apologize for the waste of internet space **


	5. Pink Kittyz

* * *

**Yet another sugar derived work. I got this one from a commercial on t.v. By the way, I really appreciate all the support I have on these. They are a lot of fun to do and mostly they form right before I shower so I end up scribbling it out on paper without my clothes on. (weeeeired)**

**all right, all right, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

**IMPORTANT! I would like some reader suggestions and ideas on things I can do for these drabbles. I love forming a story off some random thought, it would be nice to turn some of my readers' randomness into reading pleasure! :3**

**and so...presenting**

* * *

**Jedi Insaneness 5; Vader's Bills**

"A what?"

"A credit card."

Obi-wan Kenobi stared at the black armored sith in front of him with a tentative hand on his jedi lightsaber. Vader, on the other hand, held no weapon what-so-ever. Although Obi-wan though this an excellent opportunity to chop his student-turned-enemy into tiny sith-like pieces, he refrained from shock.

"A credit card..." the jedi repeated with a dazed and confused voice.

Vader merely stood there breathing in his raspy way, "I told you, don't make me repeat it again. I want a credit card."

Obi-wan nearly laughed. Was this some sort of trick? It didn't seem like it, Anakin was staring at him without showing any signs of wanting to attack.

"Follow me," Obi-wan gestured but walked side-by-side the sith, just for good measure.

Later, Obi-wan stood outside the door of a bank and he peeked around the corner to see what his former-student was up to.

He had turned to see and hear Vader take the card and say:

"I want pink kitties on it."

"Pink...?" the counter-person raised an eyebrow

"Cats..." Vader replied, "You know baby kittens...pink ones..."

Obi-wan ran.

* * *

**Yay for commercials! Yeah, I saw one with this evil bad guy talking about wanting pink kittyz on his credit card. I was watching it and thought. He kinda looks like Vader. Thus, this wonderful little...OH YEAH!**

**Remember the important message I put up on the top there in capital letters. (Thanks goodness for caps lock...)**

* * *


	6. Bounce Bounce

* * *

**Me: Enjoy another short sweet chapter of insaneness**

**Vader: Well this is just plain nonsense!**

**Kenobi: That girl watches too many commercials**

**Me: Hey, Vadie, where's your wheezing?**

**Jedi Insaneness; Chapter Six; Couldn't think of a name

* * *

******

Starship to another dimesion: 198,453 credits

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Healer Bills: 5000 credits

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

New Lightsaber: 894,589,230 credits

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fighting it out against a sith lord: 20,932,858,268,309 from the empire's bank account

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not telling your padawan that you have booby-trapped their room with water balloons:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Priceless

For everything else, there's mastercard.


	7. Lightsaber Rant

* * *

**Yet another page of insanity! Four of these aren't mine, they're from some book**

**Enjoy...**

**Jedi Insaneness; Chapter Seven; Lightsaber Rant**

* * *

EMBARRASSING THINGS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU WHILE USING A LIGHTSABER...

You turn it on while holding it backwards.

You absentmindly cut a hole around your feet.

You make that sharp crackling noise with your mouth each time you clash it with your opponent's lightsaber—having forgotten that the noise happens naturally.

Your lightsaber sends out a humming frequency equal to the mating call for bees.

You try to use it as a flashlight and end up burning down your house.

Hit self in head.

Your boss might mistake it for a laser pointer and use it during a meeting, incinerating the charts and burning a hole through the wall.

You've given in to the Dark Side of the Force, so the beam is normally red. But you forget to replace the weak batteries in the thing, rendering it pink, and turning you into the laughingstock of the Empire.

You try to pull off a Look-at-me-I-can-flip-my-saber move and have it fly out of your hands.

You are a current jedi and have a light blue, purple, or green-colored lightsaber. And then a little girl comes up and asked if she could borrow your fairy wand for Halloween.

You forget to charge your saber one day and while expressing a dire threat to the enemy, have it die out on you.

You try to use it to cut your birthday cake, expecting the lightsaber to slice through the pastry as easily as it did Luke's hand. Instead, the cake vaporizes the instant the lightsaber touches it, à la Obi-Wan.

and finally...

You mistake it for a Popsicle.

* * *

**Like it? Want more? Then review giving me ideas and alert please...**

**Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers, it's thanks to you all that I can keep writing! :)**

* * *


	8. Kidnapping Vader

* * *

**I want ice cream...**

* * *

Jedi Insaness; Chapter Eight; Darth Vader gets Kidnapped

"Let me go...wheeze...or else I shall eliminate you!"

"Omigosh!" a girl squealed, "He did the little wheezy breath thing!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the crowd of fangirls screamed and they all began scrambling to hug Darth Vader.

Poor Darthie flailed helplessly in his ropes trying to explode the girls' minds with his force. For some reason it didn't work...

"Let me go you imbeciles! How dare you kidnap a Sith!"

A blond fangirl piped up, "See? Wasn't it a good idea to buy those anti-force things at the mall?"

"MALL!" the crowd of girls squealed.

The truth was, they had all gone shopping the other day and picked out some perfect dresses, not for them of course.

"It's time for dress-the-Vader!" announced a brown-haired girl. She whipped out a bag labeled Victoria's Secret...

"NO! NO! NEVER!!"

Other bags appeared around him...

Girls Unlimited

Dresses Banzai

Bath and Body Works

Pink Paint Products

Vader lifted his head and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Far above the crowd of girls, Obi-Wan smiled smugly at the scene. He nudged the green old creature sitting next to him.

"See, I told you selling out the info of Vader's starship to a bunch of Vader fangirls was a good idea..."

* * *

**More ideas please. I love writing reader requests...!**

* * *


	9. Joining the Dark Side

**

* * *

**

My friend asked me who my favorite character from Star Wars was. I decided who it was and I've decided to tell all of you in a sort of screenplay blurb at the end of this drabble.

**If you don't feel like reading that, just ignore it...but you can still read the story!**

**Thanks to ****Kira Vulpes**** for the idea!**

Jedi Insaneness; Chapter 9; Joining the Dark Side...

(cue evil music)

Anakin Skywalker shut the door and quietly set off down the corridor leading to Palpatine's room.

Anakin held his breath as he sneaked by his master Obi-wan's room, hoping that he wouldn't be caught. Luckily, his master had been kept busy this morning with a couple local residents who claimed that they had lost their mind and needed help finding it.

He passed Obi-wan's room without a hitch and after that, hurried onwards at a relatively quick pace. He passed a guard on his way but the guard was asleep, head tucked against his shoulder. Anakin smiled and thanked his good-luck. He would rather have it that no one even knew he was out and around at this time.

When he reached Palpatine's room, he knocked softly and whispered into the door.

"Sir, it's me..."

The door opened and the old man quickly ushered Anakin in.

When the door had been closed and locked securely, Anaking turned to Palpatine.

"I don't know...are you sure?"

"Yes, joining the dark side will give you unimaginable power! Power to keep the ones you love safe..."

Anakin gave a face, "I'm really not sure...isn't it dangerous? My master has told me how evil the dark side can be..."

Palpatine laughed.

"Well, it is dark indeed but I think you have the wrong impression. Under such a strong boy like you, the darkness could become a good thing. If it were any other person, I'm sure the power would have crushed them on the spot."

Anakin blushed at the compliments. He was still unsure though. He had heard so many dark tales about Siths and the terror they had caused throughout the galaxy.

What if he became just like them? A villain of the very Jedi code!

Palpatine watched the boy's face twist in his thoughts, trying to decided_. Time to land the finishing blow_... Palpatine grinned evilly.

"Ah! and one more thing young one..." Palpatine interrupted_._

Anakin turned to Palpatine, a curious look on his face.

"The dark side rewards their members. Join us...we have cookies..."

Anakin's face broke into a smile. "Cookies?"

"Cookies." Palpatine assured, "and little pink cakes with tiny sugar fairies..."

"and...and?" Anakin pressured excitedly.

Palpatine nodded and sighed,

"Yes Anakin...little pink kitties..."

* * *

**Hoped you all like it. **

**Now for the screenplay:**

Me: ... Darthie?

Vader: What?!

Me: Are you trying to bribe me? (points to mountain of coconuts)

Vader: Think of it as...wheeze...a gift ...

Me: You're trying to get me to pick you as my favorite character...

Vader: No I'm not!

Me: Yes you are

(Enter Palpatine, Chewie, Yoda, Obi-wan, Mace, and Padme)

Me: Ok, the finalists are all here!

Me: Wait a second...Palpatine!

Poop-a-tine: What?

Me: You're not a finalist!

Poop-a-tine: Darn... (leaves)

Me: Ok...now for the announcement of my favorite character...

Chewie: grr grr roar

Me: Hey! Just because I'm calling you chewie doesn't me you won!

Yoda: Yes, green odd aliens better she likes

Me: Green odd aliens...hey, isn't that you?

Yoda: ...

Mace: No! She'll pick me and my beautiful pink lightsaber! (whips out saber)

Me: You forgot your batteries didn't you? That's why it's pink...

Padme: It's supposed to be purple anyway, besides, I know you'll pick me, I'm the most beautiful thing here!

Vader: Well, she's right but I'm still going to win!

Obi-wan: Patience is the key Anakin...

Vader: Shut your coconut hole Obi!

Me: Everyone shush!...Alright, so my favorite character is...

Characters: ...?

Me: Obi-wan Kenobi!

Yoda: What say she?!

Chewie: (shrug) grr roar mrrph ( translation: I'm second best then...)

Padme: (dies) X.X

Mace: WHY? WHY? WHYYYYY?

Obi-wan: (tears) OMG! I AM TEH ONE? I WON? OMG! LOLZ!

Vader: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (blows up my house with force)

Me: (struggles out of the rubble) You know...these kind of things are not worth it...

**Thanks for reading, look out for the next chapter!**

**For those too lazy to read the screenplay, my favorite character is Obi-wan...**

**See you next time!**

* * *


	10. Bounce Bounce Skip

**Funny thing was, I was drinking caffiene while writing this. I had so many spelling mistakes...**

* * *

"I swear...that new kid is always drinking out of that flask. It's pretty suspicious..."

A trooper took a massive gulp out of his coffee and breathed out. His companion (no coffee for him, he claimed he was anything-but-tea-intolerant) held his warm jasmine tea in his hands, attempting to maintain at least a little bit of warmth on a chilly day. The coffee-inhaling trooper pointed to the small yet energetic young trooper in the corner of the cafeteria, who was now indeed pulling out his personal flask and downing nearly the entire contents. The young trooper stood shock-still for a moment before replacing the bottle and turning around to skip happily out of the lunch room, singing a rather familiar tune.

"See what I mean?" the trooper took another gulp of coffee. "Suspicious right?"

"I think you should leave him alone Bob." the tea trooper droned, obviously uninterested.

"But..."

The trooper sipped his tea and shook his head. "No buts. Leave him alone, he's not doing anything wrong except for being a doom-ball of energy."

"Lord Vader's not going to appreciate that." Bob remarked.

"Probably not..." came the answer.

...

...

...

With a boom, Vader slammed the door to his chambers closed, the nearby gaurd flinching and trembling as the dark sith passed him. Luck was on the gaurd's side and Vader payed no mind to him and merely stormed down the hall in the most menacing manner. Vader was having a bad day...and everyone in the whole starship knew the basic routine of the day.

Sit up. Shut up.

..and look as miserable as possible.

Everybody knew this, it was the number one rule troopers learned in "Being a Sith's Minion for Dummies."

Except for one...

The young trooper, unaware of the dangerous atmosphere, bounced up and down the stairs in a fit of happiness. One gaurd pulled him to the side and hissed to ask if he was sane. The trooper merely slipped out of the man's grasp, skipping further up the stairs, not realizing that Vader was heading down the stairs at the exact same moment. The gaurd waved his hands in panic , trying to ward him away from the impending danger but the small minion didn't seem to notice.

Vader was storming down the hallway, extinguishing the lights one by one with his opressing darkness when he saw something that irritated him. There was one of his army skipping and humming up the stairs. Vader prepared himself to punish the youngster when he saw the boy halt and pull out his flask. Vader could clearly see he was anticipating the drink in the flask so the Sith lord swooped down on him and grabbed it from the boy's hands. In front of him, Vader downed the rest of the flask in seconds but gagged and threw the flask down in fury, spitting in vain.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vader demanded, hacking, "THAT WAS PUTRID!"

The trooper smiled up at him with innocent wide eyes. "Sir?"

"TELL ME INCOMPETENT YOUTH!" Vader screamed, feeling funny, a small shiver went through his body. Then, the Sith Lord felt his body go through this course of elation before beggining to bounce up and down.

"W-W-W-H-A-T I-I-IS HA-P-P-P-EN-ING?!" Vader tried to speak while bouncing.

The young trooper giggled. "Sir, I'm naturally lacking in energy so that was my pure caffiene extract."

The words sunk in slowly to Vader's mind before he began to smile inside his helmet and a song slowly came to mind.

"He's lost it..." Bob commented to his tea-drinking friend.

His companion watched Vader skip across the cafeteria singing "It's a Small World After All".

"You're absolutely correct." he commented. Then he took a swig out of a young trooper's flask.

* * *

**Liked it? Then Review! Cause they're like caffiene to me!**

**More ideas please!**


End file.
